The Fall and Rise of President Grant
by kkimberly49
Summary: What happens when the President is shot on his birthday. There is no miracle recovery. This is the journey of President Grant recovery after the assassination attempt at his birthday gala. This story will see some story lines from all seasons along with my twist and Olitz ending. Take the ride from tragedy to triumph.
1. Changes have to be Made

**A/N-I know that I am starting a new story. I should finished up with Bound Together, but I wanted to write the chapters and kind of post them with the holidays which is why I am holding onto those posts where you will get to experience their Christmas and New's Years in real life. Don't ask me why I decided to do it that way, but I am. In the meantime I have these stories in my head and I have decided to put them on paper. Not sure how long this story will be. Sorry for any errors and remember that these characters belong to Shonda.**

**Flashback (Olivia's apartment Six months before Fitz's 50th birthday)**

Olivia let Fitz in the door, _"What are you doing here?"_

Fitz went and sat down, _"Well it seems that you are no longer answering my calls so I did the only thing I could and showed up so that we can talk."_

_"Fitz, there is nothing more for me to say. We can never be together. I need to move on and so do you."_

_"Is that what you want Olivia? Do you want to move on? If that is what you want then I am willing to walk out and never look back because I love you that much, but I need you to be honest with me."_

_"Fitz, I love you. I am in love with you, but I can't have you. As much as you want me to hate Jake I can't because at least he is available. I am tired of being hidden. Is it what I want? No, but it is what I have to accept."_

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Okay thank you for being honest with me."_

Fitz got up to leave. Olivia was confused. He did not put up a fight. He said nothing about her being with Jake. For some reason this bothered her. The fact that he was okay with being done. She couldn't just let him walk out the door like this could she?

Olivia got up, _"Fitz wait!"_

Fitz stopped and turned around, _"Olivia please don't say anything. I get it. Despite what you think I love you. This is real for me. My kids love you. This is not an affair to me. You are not my mistress but the love of my life, but you are having to live like a mistress so it doesn't matter what I feel. I want you to be happy. I want your life to go back to normal and you will never get that with me. The kids know about us. Jerry is 15 and Karen is 13. They wanted to know why I was so happy lately. I chose to be honest with them. I am only telling you this because even though we are not going to be together they love you and you love them. I won't mess that up for you guys. They need it considering how much Mellie & I failed them. I am about to turn 50 and I don't want to mess anything else up if I can help it. I still love you. I am still in love with you. Sometimes though when you love someone you do what is best for them and that is what I am going to do. Maybe in another life it can work out."_

Fitz kissed her cheek and left. Olivia dropped to the floor. This hurt. This really hurt. She could only cry. She always knew that Fitz loved her. It was never a doubt but to know that someone loves you enough to let you be with someone else. Someone that was supposed to be his friend did not feel right. Olivia had to think this through. She was no longer sure that she was willing to accept being with Jake so that she was not alone.

**Present Day**

Fitz woke up this morning filled with mixed emotions. He was sad that he would spend such an important birthday without the love of his life, but today also marked the day for new beginnings for him and the kids and he was excited for that.

The night that he left Olivia's apartment he decided that for once he had to do right by himself and his kids. Whatever else came he would deal with that.

Fitz went down to have breakfast with the kids who were now living in the White House as of three months ago.

Fitz walked in the dining room. The kids had his favorite breakfast made of french toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit.

Fitz smiled,_ "Good morning guys"_

Kids,_ "Good Morning Dad. Happy Birthday_"

Fitz smiled,_ "Thanks"_

They sat down and begin to eat. Once they were done they each bought him a gift and sat it on the table.

Fitz smiled, "_Thanks guys."_

Jerry smiled, "_Well we know that mom forced you to do the gala tonight although we know that you would never want something so big, but it is her last event as First Lady. We should have known she would go out with a bang."_

Fitz gave Jerry a look,_ "Sorry dad"_

Fitz opened up the card and gift from Jerry which was six games of tennis with Venus & Serena Williams.

Fitz hugged and thanked him.

Fitz opened up Karen's card and gift which included a very nice Mount Blac Meisterstuck Platimum Line LeGrand Rollerball Pen that she had engraved with his name.

Jerry pulled one more gift and card and handed it to Fitz.

Fitz frowned, _"Guys this is too much. I appreciate what you have given me already."_

Jerry whispered, "_It's not from us dad."_

Fitz looked at both of them. He opened the card and gasped. He opened the box and his eyes welled with tears.

It was a Fendi Crazy Carats Precious Pave Diamond Watch. One of the last times he and Olivia were together they were looking at watches. He told her that he wanted the watch but every time he went to order the watch was not available. The watch cost $35,000 so he knew they would have them lying around.

He just looked at the watch. He turned it over and noticed that it was engraved. It said, "_You are worth every minute. Love Livvie"_

Fitz smiled. He was overwhelmed. Maybe one day they could get it right.

**Flashback (Next Morning after Leaving Olivia)**

Fitz had slept very little during the night. He knew that he made the right decision, but that didn't mean that he did and would not miss Olivia.

He had sent an email to his best friend Andrew Nichols who was his private attorney. He told him that he was ready to put his plan in action.

The next morning Lauren notified him that Andrew had arrived. Fitz thanked her and told her to let Andrew know he would be down shortly and make sure that she got him some breakfast.

Lauren woke up this morning with the feeling that things were about to change around the White House. She loved working for the President. He always treated her with respect unlike his wife. She could tell that he was getting tired. While the public may not like him getting rid of Mellie she would welcome it.

Fitz came downstairs and headed to the Oval office. He walked in and seen his best friend. He was relieved. He was tired of acting.

Andrew stood up and hugged him, "_You okay man."_

Fitz nodded, _"Yeah I just want to get this over."_

Andrew nodded, "_I know and we will. I have everything_."

Fitz smiled, _"Good"_

Andrew asked, "_Does Olivia know?"_

Fitz shook his head,_ "No. I let her go last night. I am making her life hell. I need her to get her normal back and that is without me. I am doing this for me and the kids. She is with Jake."_

Andrew looked at him,_ "I've seen you together. It will work out. Just give her time. At least you will be free if she wants you back."_

Fitz nodded, _"He got up and called Cyrus to come to his office. Time to get this show on the road."_

They sat there and made small talk until Cyrus came in the room. When Cyrus seen Andrew he knew that something was up. Whatever Fitz was up to he would have to stop him.

Cyrus sat down.

Fitz looked at Cyrus, _"Let me be clear that you get no say in what I am about to tell you. You will not get a chance to talk me out of it. You choose whatever side you want to be on when this is over. I won't hold it against you, but make no mistake if you cross me I will bury you like I am about to bury her."_

Cyrus was confused by what Fitz said. Before he could question him Mellie came through the door. Cyrus felt sick. Something was up. He had been left out of the loop on purpose.

Mellie came over, _"Fitz what is so important that you demanded that I be in your office at ten this morning."_

Mellie sat down and realized that Andrew was sitting beside Fitz. She was shocked. What was his attorney doing here.

Fitz nodded and Andrew pulled out some folders. Fitz took it and handed it over to Mellie. Mellie opened it and jumped up.

Mellie yelled, _"I told you. I am never going to give you a divorce so you can move me out and move your whore in."_

Fitz started laughing._ "That is an interesting choice of words because you love to call Olivia a whore. A woman who has slept with a total of six men in 35 years and it was five before me since I know you vetted her behind my back. Yet you love laying on your back with everyone but me."_

Fitz took the next folder and passed it over to Mellie. She opened it and looked up in shock. Fitz had hired a private investigator. What Olivia didn't know was that he had hired Huck. Huck found out about all of Mellie's affairs which did not shock him until he came across pictures of her with his dad. Oh they had been with each other since college. She only married Fitz because Big Jerry would never be able to become President with his background. The part that made Fitz really mad was there was a chance that Jerry and Karen were his dad's kids and not his. They had test performed and thank God they were his children.

Fitz wasn't done yet. Just in case you think you can turn that around here is the icing on the cake. He passed her the next folder. She was not sure what else he could have found, but when she opened the folder she knew it was checkmate.

Fitz smiled, _"See the problem with you and Cyrus is that you think that I am stupid because for years I have let you control me. That is what really bothers both of you about my relationship with Olivia. It was never about control. She loved and respected me for who I was. She remembered that I was educated, I was a Rhoades Scholar, I graduated at the top of my class at Harvard. You forced Olivia to leave me when the tape was leaked. You made me get you pregnant for you to turn around and go get an abortion and tell me you lost the baby while you were out on your Literacy Tour. Good luck spinning that. Think about it on your own time."_

Fitz sat up and grinned, _"You are signing the papers now. You will take the 5 million I am offering you because the pre-nup says you get zero with your multiple affairs. The only reason I am giving you that is because technically I had an affair. You get to keep two cars. You will get the house in Cape Cod and the house in Malibu. You are also signing over your parental rights, because I would hate to release that tape where you say you hate those bastard kids of yours are back. You want nothing to do with them and wished you could make them disappear. Considering that they feel the same about you no one is crying over spilled milk. You have ten seconds to start signing before Andrew places a call to Huck to release everything. Yeah if you thought I wasn't smart enough to have copies of everything you are wrong. I use to practice law and dealing with a conniving bitches like you reminds me to watch my back."_

Mellie could not believe that she always thought she had the upper hand. She had to admit that while she did not think that her husband was stupid by any means. She never thought he would play dirty. Technically he wasn't. He was just playing her game and he had won. She signed the papers.

Since you and Cyrus are forcing me to have a gala for my birthday it will be your last event as First Lady. You have 24 hours to be gone after the gala so I would suggest you get your affairs in order, because you will not prolong your stay. Also you are now staying in Blair House. Your stuff is being moved there now. I had your Chief of Staff book you several tours to keep you away from me and the kids as much as possible. When you are here I would suggest you use discretion or we can spill the beans earlier.

Fitz sat up and looked at Mellie and Cyrus, _"Fuck with me if you want and I promise you that you will get burned. We are done. Get the fuck out of my face."_

Mellie jumped up and left. Cyrus was in shock. Fitz had been working on this for sometime behind his back.

Cyrus looked at Fitz, "_Sir"_

Fitz looked at Cyrus, _"Don't say anything now, because you are about to say something that could either get you punched in your mouth or fired or both. Leave and think about where your loyalties lie. Oh and if I find out that you go and tell Olivia about this I will make sure that you won't even be able to work at McDonald's when I am done with you. You can leave now too."_

Cyrus was really shocked now as he realized that Fitz did this and Olivia had no idea. He really did this on his own.

Cyrus left. Andrew picked up the folders to make sure that Mellie signed everything.

Andrew looked over everything, _"Everything is in order. Your divorce will be final within six months. The day after your birthday I will call Kimberly Mitchell and give her the exclusive to show that you are divorced and have custody of the kids. Do you want them to know about her having an affair?"_

Fitz nodded, "_Yes, but leave my dad out. Not because I feel for him, but I don't want to do that to the kids."_

Andrew nodded, _"I'll take care of everything. I am glad that you are getting your life back. Let me know if you need anything. Do you think Mellie understands that we are filing the papers now?"_

_"It doesn't matter what she thinks; it just matters that we get it done._

**Present**

Fitz had spent the day working in the Oval. Since he had filed for divorce from Mellie he trusted no one but Andrew, Lauren, his kids, Huck, Tom, and Hal. Hal was watching over Olivia for him. It was not 24/7. Olivia knew and she let it go. She knew it was for Fitz piece of mind. Olivia was not aware of the divorce. She talked to the kids weekly and seen them several times a month. Fitz for some reason could no longer trust Cyrus. He didn't fire him but kept him on a tight leash. He went to Lauren for a lot of things. He told her about the divorce and she had stepped up and been a big help to him.

Fitz wrapped up things in the office so he could get ready. Mellie was going to meet him in the Residence at 7:00 and they would leave from there.

Meanwhile Olivia had just finished talking to the kids. She enjoyed their weekly chat. They often talked more than once a week. The other times typically had to do with school related issues.

Olivia thought about what Jerry had said to her before they hung up, _"Liv something is up with Dad. We are used to seeing him quiet these days, but its like someone died. He no longer drinks. I know he doesn't want to go to that gala but mom and Uncle Cyrus forced him to have it. When he opened up your gift he cried. We had never seen dad cry before. I know that you both have been busy, but can you make sure he is okay."_

Olivia promised the kids she would check on their dad. He had invited her and Jake to come to the gala, but she was not going to put him through that on his birthday. Beside she was over Jake. She tried, but it was clear that this man was not Fitz. Never was and never will be. The part that made her mad is he tried to be him. The harder he worked to try to be better than Fitz made her hate him more and more.

Olivia walked into her living room. Someone knocked on her door and she knew it was Jake. She went over and let him in.

He had two dress bags in his hands.

Olivia asked, _"What are those?"_

Jake smiled, _"They are a dress for you and a tux for me so that we can go to the gala."_

Olivia looked up at him, "_No"_

Jake went over to her, "_What do you mean no?"_

_"I mean no which is the opposite of yes. I am not going to Fitz's birthday party to throw you in his face. The fact that you want to do that let's me know what I need to do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean we are done. We are over. Fitz left me and allowed us a fair chance to be together. He gave me the chance to get some normal with you. Despite the fact that I was and I am still in love with Fitz I decided to give us a fair shot. I have had no communication with Fitz. The problem is that you have been so busy trying to make me forget about Fitz and to one up him that you let me know that being with you is worse that having an affair with Fitz. At least he saw me for me. I was not a prize to him."_

_"Come on Olivia. I am sorry. I will do better. You are right. Let's just go out to dinner."_

_"No Jake. We are done. You had your fair chance. I chose you. That night Fitz asked me what I wanted. I knew I couldn't have him the way I wanted. The things I wanted I thought I could get them with you. Clearly I was wrong. Get your shit. Anything that you have here get it now because anything I find tomorrow I throw away."_

_"I am not just going to give you up."_

_"Oh but you will. See I know that you are a murderer. I would hate for some files to make their way to David Rosen. You also know my friend Huck. I would hate to let him loose. Oh, and I have a SSA agent that has been assigned to me so I don't think you want the President to think that you are causing me any problems. Now that you made the mistake of threatening me get your shit and get out now."_

Jake thought about trying again, but he knew that he had messed up and it was over. He tried to go over to give her a hug, but she stepped back.

Jake nodded and left. He decided to pack up and head out the country. There was nothing left for him here.

Olivia was glad that chapter in her life was over. She grabbed a bottle of wine and her popcorn.

She decided that she would watch the red carpet arrival of everyone to the gala. She only sees Fitz on TV now. He had honestly left her alone when he left that night other than having Hal watch out for her.

Obviously it was killing him emotionally from what Jerry was telling her. It made her sad that he was in so much pain. It also made her fall in love all over with him even more because he put her first. Most of the time he did and she never appreciated it, but she wouldn't make that mistake again. She needed him and he needed her.

Olivia picked up her phone and sent a text to someone for their help. They responded they would gladly help her. They told her the timing could not be more perfect.

Olivia was not sure what they meant but let it go.

Olivia turned to the television as the reporter announced that the President and the First Lady were about to get out. Fitz got out and he helped Mellie get out. She felt bad that Mellie had lost their baby. Maybe it was God's way of telling them that making a baby to cover themselves is not what you do. Nevertheless she would not wish a miscarriage on her worst enemy.

Fitz got Mellie out the limo. He turned around and was waving at everyone. Mellie had stepped aside which seemed odd to her. Then it happened.

Olivia jumped up. No that did not just happen. She flipped to another channel. The same thing. She had just saw the President of the United States and the love of her life shot on his birthday like an animal.

**A/N-In this story Jerry does not die. I just wanted to put that out there. Fitz has been shot and Olivia has no idea that today Fitz became a single man. Who do you think did it?**


	2. Damage has been Done

**A/N-The drama continues. This is going to be a fun ride. Sorry for any errors that I have missed.**

Olivia could not believe that she just saw Fitz being shot. All of a sudden she thought about the kids. She knew that they either saw it too or someone told them.

Olivia took a quick shower and got dressed. She opened up her door where Jason, Jerry, and Karen stood. She knew they knew. She opened up her arms. She held them and let them cry. She promised that she would make sure they would be okay. She knew Mellie did not give two shits about her kids. She was not going to allow her to use them as a pawn.

Her phone rang. She looked down and seen it was Andrew and answered, "_Hey Andrew"_

_"Hey Liv"_

_"I am assuming that you saw what happened."_

_"I did and so did the kids. Jason brought them over to me."_

_"Okay good, but I need you here at the hospital like now. Have Jason to bring you guys. Tom will call with instructions on getting you in."_

Olivia ended the call without saying bye. She knew Mellie & Cyrus would probably have something to say. However she didn't care. That was her man who was shot. Hell or high water she was going to be there for him.

Jason got them to the hospital. Tom met them at a private entrance and got them onto the floor where Fitz was being treated. All Tom knew was that it was bad. Hal had been shot in the arm pushing the President down.

Tom took them into a room where Andrew, Mellie, and Cyrus already were.

Mellie jumped up to say something smart to Olivia. Andrew was about to stop her, but Olivia put her hand up.

Olivia smirked, _"I know you are about to go on your whore rant. Save it. It is old and tiring and I am not in the mood. We are in a hospital and I have no problem knocking the shit out of you if need be."_

Mellie stopped. She then went over to the kids who stepped away from her. They were not about to let her pretend to be mother of the year.

Jerry & Karen went over to Olivia. Jerry looked at Mellie,_ "You don't get to pretend you are a good mother. You hate us remember. That is fine. We feel the same about you. However I refuse to live with you. If you try it I will run away. I will embarrass you and tell all your dirty business so leave us alone Mellie."_

Mellie tried to pretend that she was hurt, but everyone in the room knew that she was embarrassed that she had been called out not once but twice.

Mellie went and sat down beside Cyrus. They all waited for the doctor to come in and talk to them. When the doctor came in he sat down to tell them what was going on. He sat beside Mellie.

Andrew jumped up. Dr. McDreamy I need you to know that Mellie has no say over the treatment of President Grant. All power belongs to Olivia Pope.

Everyone in the room gasped. He pulled out the documents and showed them to the doctor. The doctor was not sure what was going on, but it was Miss Pope who would make the call if things turned for the worse.

He turned to Olivia. _"President Grant was shot twice in the head and once in the shoulder. He is in critical condition now. He is being prepped for surgery. I need for you to consent for us to do the surgery. Right now we are going in to remove the bullets and try to relieve some pressure off his brain_."

Olivia had tears in her eyes. She held it together for the kids. They needed her. She signed the forms. The doctor handed her a pin that had fallen off his tuxedo jacket. It was the one she gave him.

The doctor informed her that he would update her as soon as he could. They would be in the O.R. for hours so he suggested that they eat something.

He got up and left. Mellie jumped up and looked at Andrew. Andrew smiled. At that moment he knew that Mellie was under the impression that Fitz was going to file the divorce tomorrow when she left the White House. Andrew & Fitz called in some favors to keep the divorce off the records until tomorrow when the press was notified. The divorce was complete. Mellie had no parental rights anymore. Fitz had Andrew changed his Will the same day they filed for divorce. Olivia was the executor of his estate. Any decision about should something happen to him were to be made by Olivia and Andrew if Olivia was not available. He was hurt his friend was fighting for his life, but he was about to enjoy this moment.

Andrew got up and began to talk, "_Mellie sit down. The game is over. I hope that you had nothing to do with what happened to my best friend being shot because you thought that it would prevent the divorce from going through_."

Olivia was in shock. She looked at the kids and they were shocked too. Olivia opened the door and asked Jason to take them to get something to eat. She nodded to them to go. She told them to bring her something back.

Once they were gone Olivia turned to look at everyone. In that moment she realized that even Cyrus knew.

Cyrus looked at her, "_He basically told me I would never work again if I tried to involve you. He said that you were with Jake and he wanted you to be happy. I wasn't even involved in the process. I found out six months ago the same time as Mellie_."

Andrew turned to Olivia, _"Fitz had Mellie to sign the divorce papers as well as sign her parental rights away after he heard some recordings about how much she hated them and wished she could make them disappear. He also left a document asking the courts to allow you to have custody should something happen to him. Huck helped us to collect information on Mellie so should she try to pretend to be a mother we would be ready."_

Mellie was stunned. She was divorced and didn't even know it. She just sat there. It dawned on Olivia that he wanted to be available if she ever wanted him back, but he had done it for him and the kids.

Andrew continued,_ "Huck helped us to uncover all of Mellie's affairs including her sleeping with her father-in-law more than she has slept with her ex-husband. Oh and that deal that you brokered with Mellie to say it was her on the tape and that she had conceived during that private moment. After Fitz got drunk to sleep with her she went and aborted the baby. There was no miscarriage. She never intended to keep the child. Fitz told her that she had six months to get her shit in order. She had to be gone out the White House by tomorrow. Mellie didn't know I filed all the papers. She never asked when they would be filed. I think she assumed they would be filed tomorrow. They processed and kept everything a secret until tomorrow when the media finds out. Mellie also doesn't know but Fitz authorized us to air Mellie's dirty laundry out. He wasn't going to let her ride off in the sunset after all that she has done. In the morning the Grants will be everywhere. So again I hope that Mellie had nothing to do with this because the media is going to find it interesting that the day before his ex-wife thought the divorce was going to be filed that he was shot."_

Andrew turned to Mellie, _"I'll give you this piece of advice for free. If you had anything to do with this you better get your house in order."_

Olivia was processing everything that Andrew said. She looked at Mellie. This was the same woman who made her feel like she had destroyed their marriage even more by sleeping with Fitz. This is a woman who kept her legs open to any man but her husband. She then treats her kids like dirt, and she aborts the baby which meant that she only made Olivia make the deal to get Fitz away from her. The more she thought about the madder she got.

Olivia got up and went over to Mellie and punched her dead in her jaw. Tom, Andrew, and Cyrus looked on and all said, "_Oh Shit_". They all missed that Olivia then grabbed Mellie by her hair and started beating the shit out of her.

Tom finally got her off Mellie.

Cyrus helped Mellie up. Olivia got some good licks in. Mellie was mad and embarrassed, _"I should have your ass arrested. You are crazy."_

Olivia stepped over to Mellie. Mellie stepped back. Olivia smirked,_ "Bitch you haven't seen crazy. See now that Andrew has filled me in I believe that you had something to do with Fitz being shot. While most did not notice I watched as you stepped back when you got out the limo as he waved to the crowd. You thought you would kill him and he wouldn't have time to file the divorce. I know that technically he could have left you with nothing, but I know Fitz he left you with something. He is not evil like you. Take Andrew's advice because I am coming after you. If Fitz dies I am going to kill you myself and I am going to get away with it I promise. You need to leave. You are not going back to the White House. I don't care where you go. I will have your shit sent to you. And Mellie I wouldn't try me now I promise that little ass whooping you just got is nothing compared to what I can and will do_."

Olivia opened up the door, _"Tom can you come in for a moment"_

_"Please have Jason to take Mellie to the air strip and have them to fly her wherever she wants to go. If she gives anyone any trouble have them arrest her on suspicion of treason okay. I also want a report of where she has decided to go so we know where to ship her belonging."_

Andrew and Cyrus looked on in shock. Tom tried to hide the smile on his face.

Tom nodded, _"Consider it handled."_

Tom opened up the door for Mellie to come out. Mellie huffed but left. She was a nobody. Before she left Andrew had one last piece of information to add fuel to the fire.

Andrew looked at Mellie, _"Here is your copy of the finalized papers. I also need to remind you that you are no longer Melody Grant. You are again Melody Francis. You agreed in the terms of the divorce that you could not keep the last name Grant. It is on page ten. You can look at the copy that I sent to you a week after you signed and the finalized documents to see that we did not add that stipulation behind your back. It was always there."_

Mellie stomped out. She had been beaten.

When Mellie left Olivia picked up her phone and called Huck.

Huck answered, _"What do you need from me Olivia?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I need you to keep eyes on Mellie. I also need you to investigate this assassination attempt and see if Mellie had anything to do with it. Considering she thought that Fitz was filing the papers tomorrow."_

Huck was about to say something but Olivia stopped him, _"I also told him that you could help him if he needed you. I am not mad that you helped Fitz._

Huck said, _"I did it because I know that he really loves you. I knew that you would tire of Jake."_

_"I know Huck and I did tire of Jake. I ended things with him. Ironically I texted Andrew tonight to set something for me to see Fitz. Now I understand his response to me."_

_"I got it Liv. You just take care of him and the kids. I will make sure that Jake is not going to cause you any issues."_

_"Thanks Huck I will be in touch"_

Huck ended the call. Cyrus felt like an outsider. He knew things but then he didn't know. That bothered him.

Andrew and Olivia talked. Cyrus watched them and realized that Andrew knew Olivia. Fitz had introduced them well before today. It was like they were friends. Cyrus decided to ask.

"_So Olivia you guys know each other."_

Olivia looked at Cyrus, _"We do"_. Fitz introduced us on the trail. I have seen him a couple other times. Andrew was aware of our relationship. He never tried to break us up."

Cyrus caught the jab she threw his way. The kids came back in before Cyrus could say anything. The four of them talked and ate. Eventually the kids fell asleep. Tom had gotten a nurse to give him some blankets. Olivia covered them up.

Andrew looked at her when she sat down, _"You realize you are their guardians now don't you."_

_Olivia nodded, "I do and I will protect them as if they are mine."_

_"Fitz would tell me they were yours. You were better to them than him and Mellie. He hated himself for allowing Mellie to treat them the way she did, and then to ship them off as if they didn't exist."_

The day was finally catching up to her. Andrew could tell. He went and sat beside her and pulled her into him, "Let it go. The kids are sleep. I know you love him. He was never mad at you at any point in the last six months. He would always tell me that your happiness and the kids was all that mattered. I told him you guys would work out. He said only if it meant you were happy. He divorced Mellie for himself and the kids. He stopped drinking for the same reasons, but if you came back to him one day he said it would always be a bonus."

That was it. Olivia finally fell apart. What if she never got another chance with him. She cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

Dr. McDreamy woke her up. Olivia jumped up. He sat down in front of her. She looked at her phone and realized that they had been in the O.R. for almost twelve hours.

Dr. McDreamy spoke, _"It was touch and go for a while. He crashed on us three times. We were finally able to get the bullets out. He is in a coma. I can not tell you if he will come out of it in days or weeks or months or never. Considering where the bullets were located I expect that he will have some memory issues, speech, and mobility issues. If he survives this it is going to be a long recovery. I would say that we hope for the best for let's be ready for the worst_."

Olivia nodded. Once the doctor left she looked at Andrew. His heart was heavy at the moment. Olivia had cried. Now she had to get up and fight.

Olivia picked up her phone and placed some calls. At the end of the last call she congratulated Sally as she was sworn in as President. They agreed to keep in touch. Olivia found out that Sally was aware of what Fitz had done. She had supported him. Sally asked if she could contact Olivia if she ran into any issues. She knew that Olivia would be taking care of Fitz & the kids, but she trusted Olivia. Olivia told her she could call her. While she may not be able to personally help her she would make sure that her team could help. Sally informed Olivia she would continue to pray for Fitz. At an appropriate time she would visit him.

Olivia ended the call. She turned to Andrew,_ "I need to find a house for us. My apartment is not big enough. If Fitz can go back it would not be for a while. The kids need a home. She asked him to help her. She asked him to find a home that the master bedroom was on the first level. Also to make sure that Fitz would eventually be able to get around on his own so she needed something with an open floor plan."_

Andrew got up, _"You know that you have access to all of his money."_

Olivia nodded, "_Yeah, but right now I'll use mine. I may not be as rich as him, but I am rich. I'll access it when I feel I need to."_

Andrew nodded. He pulled out the folder giving her all the legal documents. Once again Cyrus was left out in the cold. He was mad, but at the end of the day there was nothing that he could do.

He got up and left. Olivia was in her own world. Fitz was alive. That was enough for her. If he never returned to be President again she was fine with that. She would take care of him. It was never a second thought to walk away. She may never get her Fitz back and that was sad. She lost out, but she would take what God gave her.

Olivia eventually fell asleep. Not knowing that was ahead for them and that was scary.

**A/N-What do you think? Do you think that Mellie had anything to do with Fitz being shot? Do you think that Cyrus will make to the inner circle? Does he deserve the treatment that he received? I often get mad that Mellie get away with her dirt. Even with her sleeping with Andrew on the show she smiles like it is fine for her, but Fitz being with Olivia is so wrong. She gets no out with me in this story. You will see what the media has to say up next.**


	3. The Fallout Begins

**A/N-You know that I have to take you on an emotional ride. It is about to start. Stay on the train with me. You know in the end I always bring it full circle.**

Olivia slept for a couple of hours but she could not turn off her thoughts to rest. She woke up and went to use the bathroom. She was glad that she kept a toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse. She cleaned herself up and went back to the waiting room.

A nurse came in and asked her if she wanted to see Fitz. Olivia could only nod her head. The nurse opened the door for her. She did not know but the nurse would become their guardian angel. Olivia looked at him and she started crying. He didn't deserve this. Wires were running everywhere. The nurse pulled up a chair and helped her to sit down. The doctor came in a couple minutes after she had been in the room. He explained all the monitors and what they were doing. He encouraged her to talk to him. While there was no scientific proof it helped he had seen and heard enough stories to believe that it did. She couldn't say anything at the moment so she just held his hand and cried.

Olivia knew she had to go talk to the kids and she needed to see what the media was reporting on the story. She kissed Fitz's forehead and she left his room. Jack & Elgin were watching over him. She greeted them when she came out the room.

When she got back in the room Tom was coming in. He had two roll-away luggages with him. Olivia looked at him curiously.

Tom smiled,_ "The President told us to keep a key to your apartment just in case something happened to you so we could get in. When Jason came on duty I went to your apartment and packed you some clothes and toiletries because I know you won't leave the hospital. I also stopped by the White House and packed one for the kids."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks Tom I really appreciate everything that you have always done for us. It does not go unnoticed by the President or I."_

Tom nodded, _"Thank you, but obviously I failed the both of you when you needed me most. I should have got to him sooner."_

Olivia had not had time to think much since she got the call from Andrew. Looking at Tom made her pause and think about him and Hal. They were loyal to them.

Olivia motioned for Tom to sit down. He hesitated for a moment but he looked at Olivia and knew she meant business. Once he sat down she began.

_"Tom, your job is to protect the President. It is what you did last night. You & Hal both threw yourself in front of Fitz. For that Hal got shot. You didn't get shot thank God. However your actions to pull him in the limo and get him to the hospital so fast may be what saves him. You are not God. You are not perfect. You did your best and that is always enough. I need you to forgive yourself and move on. I am going to need you in the coming months. I need you to be at your best."_

Tom nodded, _"I understand Miss Pope. I also wanted to let you know that I spoke with the Director and President Langston and they have approved the President's current SSAs to remain with the family even if he is never able to serve again. I informed them that it was for the best considering the attempt on his life that we keep familar faces around_."

Olivia hugged him. Thank you again Tom. Olivia looked over and noticed the kids waking up. She knew that she needed to talk to them about what was going on.

Once the kids were fully awake she sent them to go wash up. She showed them their bag and they got their toothbrush and toothpaste out and went and got cleaned up. They came back and put their stuff up. Olivia motioned for them to come over to her. One child was on each side of her. She could see their fear.

Olivia said, _"Guys your dad made it out of surgery but he almost died three times. Right now he is in a coma and the doctors do not know how long or if he will make it out of the coma. If he wakes up the doctors predict a long road ahead, and I am not sure if he will ever be able to be President again."_

Olivia seen the fear on their face. They both began to cry and she allowed them to cry on her shoulders.

Finally Jerry looked at her and said,_ "What happens to us?"_

Olivia smiled, "_You remain with me. Your mom signed over her parental rights when she signed the divorce papers. Your dad asked that I become your guardian should anything happen to him. Andrew was able to get the court to approve the request."_

Olivia could tell they were happy about that. She knew that Jerry would have really tried to run had they had to go with Mellie.

Olivia continued,_ "Andrew is looking for a house for us to live in here in D.C. My apartment is too small. If we can get your dad through this he is going to need some space to recover."_

The kids nodded showing Olivia that they understood what she was saying.

Olivia asked, _"I know that your dad had you guys home-schooled since it was towards the middle of a semester at school. Do you want to continue to be home schooled or do you want me to put you in school."_

The kids were not sure what they wanted.

Karen asked, _"What do you think we should do?"_

Olivia responded, _"Honestly I would prefer you attend school so that you can make friends and you both can play sports. This is not going to be an easy road for us, but I love you as if you were my own. I know that your dad & I had some issues but I love him so much and I will never ever leave you guys."_

The kids decided they wanted to go to school when the new semester started in two weeks. In the meantime they would finish being home-schooled.

They hugged Olivia and she just held them. Tom came in and informed her that they had put a couple of suites together for her and the kids. Jason came in the room and grabbed the bags. He took the kids so they could go shower and change.

Olivia went over and turned on the TV. It was as crazy as she thought it would be. Dr. McDreamy had realeased a statement describing the injuries to the President earlier that morning. The statement ended by saying that the hospital would keep the media updated to any changes in his condition and at a later date approved by the family they would have a press conference.

**BREAKING NEWS**

-**The President of the United States was shot last night as he got out of his limo to attend a gala in honor of his 50th birthday. Right now he is in critical condition. He was shot twice in the head and once in the shoulder.**

**-Sally Langston was sworn in as President in the early hours of the morning. There was no opposition from anyone. It leaves everyone to wonder if the President will survive his injuries.**

**BREAKING NEWS REPORTED FROM BNC REPORTER KIMBERLY MITCHELL**

**-I was delievered a package that shows that the President and First Lady filed for divorce six months ago. The divorce became final on his birthday. We have confirmed that the divorce was filed in Californina. The First Lady received a five million dollar settlement, two cars, and houses in Cape Cod and Malibu.**

**-We received another package that shows that the First Lady was having an affair. Let me take it back the First Lady had multiple affairs throughout their marriage.**

**-We just received a recording of the First Lady talking about how much she hated her kids. The President had the First Lady to sign away her parental rights six months ago when they filed for divorce.**

**-Things have went from bad to worse. The First Lady did not suffer a miscarriage as she reported. She aborted the child. It looks like the President just recently found out. He thought she had a miscarriage as well.**

**BREAKING NEWS**

**-We are learning that investigators have received a copy of the information that was released to the public regarding the President and First Lady. They are trying to determine if the First Lady was involved in the assassination attempt on the President.**

**-We have learned the children of the President and First Lady are at the hospital with their dad. The court approved guardianship in the early hours. We are still trying to determine who had custody of the kids while the President fights for his life.**

**BREAKING NEWS FROM KIMBERLY MITCHELL**

-**We have learned that crisis manager Olivia Pope has temorary guardianship of Jerry & Karen Grant. We have received word that they remained in contact once Olivia left the White House to open up her own firm. There are speculations that the President and Olivia Pope could possible be in a relationship.**

Olivia continued to watch the news. She knew that she was going to have to give an interview. She couldn't stay hidden. As much as it scared her she didn't want to. Fitz and the kids were her life now. Fitz couldn't speak and protect them right now. It was up to her. She emailed Abby to call Kimberly and set up an interview and get back to her with details.

Olivia knew her team would have questions. She emailed Abby asking them to all come to the hospital so they could talk.

As she ended the call she seen Cyrus come in the room. She knew that he had some things to say. She just hoped that she kept it together.

Olivia looked at Cyrus, "_What is is Cyrus?"_

_"Have you seen the news Olivia?"_

_"I have"_

_"What are your plans?"_

_"I will be doing an interview with Kimberly Mitchell"_

_"To tell her what"_

_"The truth. I'm not hiding Cyrus. I'm not denying Fitz. I'm not going to pretend I am some distant friend whatching his children."_

_"And you honestly think that is going to help?"_

"_Cyrus, I'm not going to say that everything is not about the optics. What I am going to say is I am done caring more about the optics than my own well-being."_

"_Well congradulations Olivia Pope"_

_"Fuck You"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me Cyrus. Fuck you! I'm done with you. I thought you were my friend. That was my mistake. I should have known that at the end of the day that power was always going to be the most important thing to you. You sit here wondering why you have been left out. You wonder why Fitz did all of this without you. He did it because he needed someone in his corner that cared more about him than the power. That is why he trusted Andrew and Lauren and Tom. That doesn't change. I don't trust you anymore. You want to visit Fitz fine. If he lives and gets better I'll let him determine what he wants from you. However at this time I want nothing from you. It is my fault that I did not stay with Fitz, but it is yours for working with Mellie to keep us apart. While I know that I have to forgive you so I can move on. Today is not the day."_

_"Olivia, you don't mean that."_

_"Oh I do. When I watched him getting shot I blamed you. Had you left me alone I would have let him resign. No I trusted that you really cared about us. I made a deal with the devil. The stupid bitch made a deal to get me out when she couldn't keep her legs closed. At least with Fitz & I it was real love. Up until I came in his life he never looked outside his marriage despite knowing that Mellie did. That could have been Fitz & I having a baby and raising the kids. Now he is clinging to life and those kids are left in chaos. Yes you have blame and I have no intention of letting you off easy."_

_"Olivia, I'm really sorry."_

_"No you are not Cyrus. You are sad that Fitz has been shot. I get it. He is your friend. I don't think you are that heartless. However you are really hurt that the man down the hall may never be President again and now your power is gone."_

_"Olivia, I am sorry. I can help."_

_"I don't want it. My team, Andrew, and I have hired Lauren to work for me are all that I need. Sally informed me over the phone that she is willing to allow you to keep your position. She knows of your value although she doesn't approve of your personal life. Go and do that. As far as you and I are concerned you killed our friendship when you joined forces with Mellie. I promise I won't keep you from Fitz."_

_"I didn't join Mellie_."

"_You did. You try to tell yourself that you didn't because there was no sit down discussion. However the moment you realized that Fitz & I were having an affair all you could think about was getting me out the way. I was a whore as Mellie loves to call me. I was a problem for you. Fitz was the dumb politician that had no clue what he wanted, and I was just young and dumb to get myself caught up. When I joined the campaign I did it for you. I trusted you. You had always been there for me. You were a father figure to me. I didn't expect you to run over and support us, but I never expected you to plan our demise. Don't be sad now. You weren't when you did the things you did. You were not sorry when Fitz & I were broken. When the kids were stuck away from their dad. For once maybe you will think about others when you make a decision. You will realize that things can happen when you play with people's lives."_

Olivia got up to leave and turned around, "_Potentially this could cost us Fitz. He is not the President to me. He is not the President to Jerry & Karen. He is the man I am in love with. He is my other half. He is the father to those children. The only parent that ever gave a damn about them. If I find out you had anything to do with this. There is no place you can run that I won't find you. Even if it is in hell. I can assure you I have no interest in seeing a trial. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and not regret it."_

Olivia walked out the door. Cyrus sat there stunned. He had been the way he was for so long. He knew there was fall out with the decisions that he made. He just never planned on this. He was at a point of no return. He left the room knowing he had lost.

Olivia went to the suite where her belongings were put in. She took a shower and allowed herself a few moments alone. She finished and got out and got dressed. She walked back to the conference room that her team was set up in. As she sat down Tom opened the door and Lauren walked in.

Olivia got up and introduced Lauren. Olivia explained that Lauren did not want to work for Sally. Since their was no timeline on when or if Fitz would be able to return she offered Lauren a job.

Everyone greeted Lauren and then everyone sat back down_._

_Olivia began, "I know that most of you have suspected a relationship between Fitz & I. Huck knows of our relationship. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I am in love with Fitz. I have been from the time we met. Considering his job and that he was married I fought it. He begged me on numerous occasions to give us a chance. He offered to give up being President for me. I couldn't do that to him or his family. Six months ago Fitz let me go. He wanted me to have normal. He gave me that chance to be with Jake and live my life. I ended things with Jake the night of his birthday. I had texted Andrew asking him to set something up for us. I was not aware of the divorce and all the revelations that came out until I got to the hospital last night. Huck assisted him & Andrew. It is true that I have custody of the kids. I love him. I am in love with him. Right now most of my time and effort has to be with them. You guys are the best. It is not just me. I need you to hold down the fork. If you need me on any case or I need to make an appearance I will. Lauren is great at keeping things together. She can arrange your meetings. She can run the office while you handle the cases. Use her. I didn't just bring her own for play. She is part of our family. Treat her that way. I will be moving into a house soon so the kids can have plenty of room. If Fitz gets better he will be in a house that allows him mobility. I know that I keep my personal life and emotions close to me. For that I am sorry to all of you, but especially to you Abby. You are my best friend. It was never about not trusting you guys it was just new and different and falling in love does things to you. I hope that you all can forgive me. I love you guys. I need you. The kids will need you. From now open I promise to be more open with you guys. What questions do you have for me?"_

No one said anything for a minute. That made Olivia nervous. Finally Abby stood up and walked over to Olivia.

Olivia turned to face her, _"What do you need from us right now?"_

Olivia began to cry, _"Your love and support."_

Abby got on her knees, _"Then you have it on one condition when it comes to me as I can't speak for everyone."_

Olivia looked up and asked,_ "What?"_

Abby smiled, _"When things settle down we will have a girl's night with Quinn and Lauren and you tell us about this love story from start until now."_

Quinn and Lauren got up and came over and nodded to Olivia.

Quinn said, _"Everybody deserves somebody and for a woman who gives all of herself I could not think of anyone more deserving."_

Lauren said, _"I want the girl's night because I never have been good at making friends. I was always a nerd. I also would love to hear the whole story since I only know bits and pieces."_

Oivia nodded, _"Done"_

Harrison looked at Olivia, _"Over a cliff Liv. As long as you are happy and safe then I am fine with it and I know that you are because Huck would not be involved in anything that would bring you harm."_

Olivia nodded.

Huck looked at her,_ "You know how I feel"_

Abby said, _"I brought you a suit and Kimberly Mitchell will be here in three hours. Do you want us to come up with a list of things she can't ask you?"_

Olivia got up and said, _"No I want to do this once. Let her ask anything. Considering that Andrew and Huck have given her a lot I don't imagine she will be too tough on me."_

Olivia walked out and went to go check on the kids. Tom informed her that they were in their dad's room. She walked down to go check on them. When she got to the room it made her pause. They were sitting on each side of Fitz holding his hand and talking to him. She turned around when she heard Jerry say something that made her pause.

Jerry said, _"Dad I need you to come back to us. I know that you have waited what feels like a lifetime to be with Olivia. We are okay. She is taking care of us. She has been for a while. Karen & I use to wish that she was our mom. Well she kind of is now which is cool considering all the bad that are going on. While you are getting better I promise to be the man of the house and take care of Liv and Karen. I won't let anything happen to them. We will be good for her and cause her no problems so when you get better she will still want to keep us. We don't want to get sent away again."_

Olivia walked off. Her heart broke for these kids. They had been through so much. She prayed that she would do right by them.

Olivia went and got dressed for the interview. Abby knocked on the door letting her know that Kimberly was here. Olivia finished and went to meet Kimberly.

She walked into the room. Kimberly greeted her with a hug. She was shocked for a moment, but then returned her embrace.

Kimberly said, _"Thank you for interviewing me and giving me the exclusive on the President's divorce._

Olivia smiled, "_Between us I didn't know until last night. I did tell Fitz that he should consider you for any exclusives because you were competent and fair. So I guess you are welcome because of the advice I gave Fitz."_

Kimberly nodded, _"Let's get started so you can get back to the President and the kids._

They sat down. The cameraman nodded to Kimberly that they were on.

_**Kimberly Mitchell: I am live at George Washington Hospital speaking with Olivia Pope. As you know we received a report that showed Olivia Pope has guardianship of the President's children. It has caused speculation to the nature of their relationship and she agreed to take a moment to talk with us.**_

Kimberly turned to Olivia

_**KM: Hi Olivia. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me.**_

_**OP: Hi Kimberly. My pleasure**_

_**KM: Let's jump in. Are the reports correct that you have guardianship of the Karen & Jerry Grant?**_

_**OP: That is correct they are with me.**_

_**KM: Why would the President choose you to take care of his kids should something happen to him?**_

_**OP: I have maintained a relationship with the children since the trail. We talk at least once a week and I have attended many of their events when they were in boarding school. President Grant & I at one point were in a relationship. Most people would say an affair, but it was more than sex for us. We loved each other.**_

_**KM: You said were so you guys were no longer in a relationship?**_

_**OP: That is correct. Fitz wanted to give up his Presidency to be with me. He was too good and I could not let that happen. I also did not want to break up a family. I was aware that he & Mellie had problems. It was why I was called in to their campaign, but I thought if I take myself out of the equation it would allow them a chance to fix their marriage.**_

_**KM: So if you guys were not together why did he get a divorce considering that he has only been in office a year?**_

_**OP: He did it for his kids first and then for himself. As you can tell from the recordings that you received Mellie was not fond of children even her own. Fitz felt guilty about that for some time. He hated that they were shipped off to boarding school. He decided that being President was a job and it would end in four or eight years. His children's well-being as well as his own was more important.**_

_**KM: Do you still love him and do you plan on remaining by his side?**_

_**OP: She took a moment to try to keep from crying. I do love Fitz. I am in love with Fitz. I thought I was doing the right thing by walking away. Others told me that I was doing the right thing by walking away. I lost time with a man that I love that I will never get back, because we were all more concerned about the optics. We forgot that we were human beings at the end of the day. No matter what from this day forward I will remain by his side through the good and the bad.**_

_**KM: Last question. Do you think there is any truth that the First Lady had anything to do with the President assassignation attempt?**_

_**OP: I can't comment on the investigation. What I will say is for her sake I pray that she didn't. If she did it will be my personal mission to burn her house down and take her down.**_

_**Kimberly paused for a moment. The tone in Olivia's voice was scary. She got it together and looked at the camera.**_

_**"That was an exclusive with Olivia Pope. President Grant is fighting for his life. As Americans we need to pull together and pray that he survives. These kids have been through so much. We hope that they do not lose their dad. It seems they are in good hands. We all hope that the President survives and gets his happily ever after. Thank you for joining me and good night. We wish President Grant and his family well wishes.**_

The camera man let her know they were clear. Kimberly thanked Olivia for her time and told her she could call her if she needed anything.

Olivia left the room and went and changed into something comfortable. The kids were in their room. Olivia went and sat on the sofa with them and just held them.

Olivia found out that the room had a blu-ray so she asked Tom if could order them some pizza and enough for the SSAs as well and get them some movies to watch.

Tom nodded. He went and got everything for them. Olivia went down and check on Fitz. She spent a few minutes with him. She placed a kiss on his lips and left the room to spend the evening with the kids. They changed in their pajamas while they waited for Tom to return. Tom brought them their pizza and sodas. He also brought them some movies to look at.

The three of them settled in for the night and enjoyed a little slice of normal in all of the chaos.

**A/N-So much happened this chapter. I wanted everyone's emotions out on the table. I stopped it there because I wanted what happens to Fitz to stand alone. Next chapter most of the focus will be him. Also the investigation picks up. Who shot the President? I will go ahead and let you know that Sally is really on Fitz's side in this story. She is not playing him or Olivia.**


	4. The Healing Begins

**A/N-I suspect that this what you guys have waited on. Here it is. You will find out the damage that the shots caused. I will be using flashback as I have done a time jump of two months.**

**Present-Two Months later**

Olivia was exhausted. She thought working in the White House as Communication Director was time-consuming. Then she thought running her own crisis management firm and working cases at all hours of the night was consuming. However she learned that nothing was more tiring than parenthood. It was also rewarding.

It was Saturday and the kids and her team demanded that on the weekend that she sleep in. During the weekday she was up at five and often did not go to bed until twelve or one in the morning.

Fitz was still in a coma. She refused to believe that he would never wake up, but she had to be realistic. She had just spent the previous day with President Langston and Cyrus making funeral decisions should that time come. To date it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She was grateful that Sally had shown her some compassion and only discussed contingency plans. The smaller details she said they would deal with if the time came, and she kept saying that she believed that day was not anytime soon.

**Flashback-One Day Before**

Cyrus had tried to talk to Olivia, but she would only discuss business with him. She had no wish to fix anything with Cyrus. Sally could tell that things between them were tense so she excused herself giving an excuse of something she needed to deal with a problem and left.

Olivia sat back in the chair and said nothing.

Cyrus was exasperated, _"Olivia, you can not still be mad at me?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Cyrus that is the exact reason I don't deal with you. You think that I am mad like we are kids and you took my toy. You are fortunate that your life has remained the same. While mine and the kids have been turned upside down. Even Mellie is living it up. I am not mad. You sicken me. I am working on forgiving you because I have to do that for me, but I will never forget what you have done. If I have it my way you will never be in our lives again."_

"_Olivia, you know I didn't mean it like that."_

_"You did. It's okay. It is who you are. At some point it must have been who I was to be around you. However I have changed. You thrive off of power. I now thrive off of love. Something that you know nothing about. Do you Cyrus? I am not mad. I just don't want you near me and the kids. I meant what I said in the hospital. Our relationship is done. I can't speak for Fitz. If he wakes up it is his call. I'm not giving you an out. You get it everyday when you wake up and come here and be Chief of Staff. You get it when you go home to James. That's the part that pisses me off the most. We supported you being openly gay. Fitz stood by you even to Sally, but you didn't give us the same courtesy."_

Olivia got up to leave before she turned back to look at him. _"You could have prevented this. You knew and said nothing. You want me to forgive you because the guilt is eating at you. Your actions are unforgivable. I know that I have to forgive you to move on and I will because you won't have that hold on me. Your actions I will never forget. When Fitz is ready I'll make sure he is aware so he can make an informed decision on you."_

The White House suffocated her now especially with Fitz not in it. She needed to get home. The kids would be out of school soon.

**Flashback-A Month and a Half Ago**

The last couple of weeks had been an adjustment for everyone. Two days after she asked Andrew to find them a house he did. She and the kids loved it and she could make the changes she wanted once they got in. Although she did go ahead and have Lauren to order all new stainless steel appliances. She also ordered them a washer and dryer. The house was six bedroom, six and a half baths. It was 6100 square feet. There was a master bedroom on the lower level. The house had an open plan so Fitz would be able to move around easy. The gazebo is an added benefit for Olivia. It our course had a pool. The house also had a finished basement. She was going to turn that into the man cave.

Olivia paid cash for the house. She needed it now. The kids needed their own space. She had Lauren makes some calls. She wanted the carpet changed and the wall paper removed and the wall painted neutral colors before they moved in. It didn't matter the cost. She decided to leave all of her furniture and buy everything new. After Olivia decided what she wanted Lauren stepped up and made it happen.

They were able to get everything in the house done and delivered in two weeks. Lauren had a moving company at Olivia's house and got all the things she wanted to be at the new house.

Quinn was at the new house so the moving company could go ahead and move Olivia's items. Lauren then went over to the White House and got the kids and Fitz's items packed. They went over and moved their items in.

Olivia surprised the kids by making sure that their rooms looked like their rooms in the White House. Their first night in their new home was nice.

Olivia had got them enrolled in Sidwell Friends School. They were looking forward to getting some normal. They went to the hospital everyday. Olivia stayed by Fitz's side as much as possible. She kept up with any updates or changes in his conditions. She made sure that the hospital released regular updates. They had a press conference and explained his injuries in detail. She also allowed the doctors to be honest about his possible recovery and all that it would entail.

The day after they moved in the house Olivia got to the hospital and Dr. McDreamy was waiting for her. Fitz had a seizure. They have stabilized him but were unable to find if any more damage had been done.

A week later he had two more seizures. Everyone could tell that this was taking a toll on Olivia, but she never broke in front of them.

**Present Day**

Olivia got up. It was a little after ten. She was not sure if the kids had anything they needed to do. She came out of her bathroom. The kids were waiting for her with breakfast. She sat down and begin eating. She stopped for a moment.

_"Thank you guys for the breakfast, but you didn't have to do this."_

Jerry smiled, _"We did. You are running yourself crazy. Trying to make sure that dad is taken care of, taking care of us, making sure that your business is still running. We just want you to take a time out this weekend please."_

Karen grabbed her hand, "_Yes please. Let's visit dad once today for a short period of time and then we come back home and have a lazy day. We do the same thing tomorrow. Monday you can go back to running crazy. You know dad would be beside himself knowing you are stretching yourself so thin."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I know but guys I can't leave him alone for that long. I would worry."_

Jerry smiled

_"We know which is why we called Uncle Andrew who will stay at the hospital this weekend."_

_ "If any changes happen you will be called said Andrew who appeared at the door."_

_ "You need to give your body a break. You need to do this Liv. If you get sick you are good to no one."_

Olivia smiled. She got up and hugged Andrew,_ "Okay, let's get ready. We can go now and stay for a couple of hours and then come back home and relax."_

The kids smiled. They were glad that she agreed to this. They were really worried about her. Jerry had called Andrew. He knew Olivia would not stay away for the weekend which is why he told Jerry they would have to comprise.

**Flashback-One Month Ago**

Olivia had been on pins and needles since Fitz had his seizures. Thankfully he had not gotten any worse. They had began to take monitors from him. Olivia insisted that she handle his personal needs. She shaved him and gave him sponge baths. She had even clipped his toenails when one caught a nurse by accident. When they were on the trail they would read poems in bed at night. Fitz loved Maya Angelou. She had started reading Phenomenal Woman to him.

Everyday she told him what the kids were up to. She would keep the news on so he could hear it. She told him that he would be proud of Sally. She was doing better than they thought she would.

One day David Rosen came by to visit them. She knew that David was visiting and coming to update her on the investigation. David had a new-found respect for Olivia. While they did not go about the same way to solve problems they both wanted the bad person to be caught. David gladly accepted the information that Olivia's team had come up with. He knew there was no way his team would have been as in-depth as her team was. He knew that it all may not have been obtained on the up and up. However he was able to substantiate it with evidence.

After David's visit with the President he walked out with Olivia. They went to one of the suites that Olivia and the kids still used. They sat down.

David spoke, _"I wanted to let you know that we have went through all the information your team provided. As of now Cyrus had nothing to do with the attempt on the President, but we do have reason to believe he was aware that something could possible happen that night and said nothing."_

Olivia cringed but said nothing.

David continued, _"I think that your hunch is right. Mellie put the hit out. She had no idea that she was six months too late. However she was smart in the sense that we can not find the trail. She did not use any of her accounts to pay for anything. Since she has relocated to North Carolina she has not made any suspicious moves. She is working at a law firm that is owned by a family friend. She is keeping a low profile. I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that so many eyes are on her. I hate to say this, but I think that we will have to give it time. When the story dies she will get comfortable and slip up."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I agree with you. This is not a sprint. We have time. I am a patient woman. Any leads on the shooter?"_

David shook his head, _"Huck found some footage that someone tried to erase. We know it was a male for sure. They had dark hair, but other than that nothing. We will stay on top of it."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thanks David. I know that we don't always see eye to eye and we do things differently, but I respect you. I thank you."_

David smiled, _"Yeah it has been a weird friendship, but I respect you as well. I want closure on this for you and the kids. I won't stop until we do. "_

Olivia nodded.

**Present Day**

Olivia & the kids headed to the hospital. They spent a couple of hours there. Olivia talked to the nurses. They told her that Fitz had done fine last night. They moved him around to prevent bed sores. Olivia told them that the kids asked her to take a break and she agreed. Carol who was the main nurse for Fitz agreed. They knew Olivia was running on fumes at this point. Carol told Olivia that she was here this weekend and promised to call her should anything changed.

With Carol being there it made her feel more at ease as far as his care. She had no issues with Andrew. Carol was 65. That first night she befriended Olivia. She took care of Fitz, but she had taken care of her too. She had always been honest with Olivia about his successes and failures. A couple of occasions a couple of nurses and CNAs were acting inappropriately. Carol nipped it in the bud.

When they were finished with their visit they left. They stopped by the grocery store. Tom & Hal were in plain clothes so it took attention away from them. Olivia, Jerry, and Karen had on hats. They were able to shop without being noticed.

Jerry, Tom, and Hal had all stepped up and helped with the house. Olivia didn't want to hire a housekeeper. They all split the chores. They had a landscaping company handle the outside. The small things Jerry tried to do. If he couldn't do it he would ask Tom and Hal for help. He didn't want them to do it and he left. He would stay and learn.

Another major change that had recently started. Jerry & Karen had slipped and called Olivia mom a couple of times. They could tell it caught Olivia off guard. One night they finally talked about them calling her mom. The kids said they wouldn't do it if it made her uncomfortable, but she now was their mom. They knew they would stay with Olivia no matter what happened with their dad. She told them they could call her whatever made them comfortable. Each day they called her mom more than did Liv or Olivia.

They also now referred to her team as their aunts and uncles. They all loved it because none of them had family. Receiving the love they did from those kids meant a lot to them.

They had put the groceries up when the doorbell rang. Olivia went and opened up the door. Her whole team was at the door.

Abby smiled, _"Our niece and nephew text us that you agreed to slow down this weekend. Therefore we are here to cater to you this weekend. Tonight we are cooking for you guys. You are going to your room to take a bath and sleep."_

Olivia smiled. She was grateful that they loved her. They kept her going these last two months.

Olivia hugged and thanked everyone. She went into her room and closed the door. She looked around the room. It had Fitz things there just waiting for him to come home. She had their room sound proofed should they get that opportunity again which made her smile.

She took a bath and climbed in her bed. She was sleep within minutes of climbing in the bed. She had slept for six hours. Everyone was relieved that she was resting.

Karen climbed in the bed, _"Mom wake up"_

Olivia opened her eyes and noticed it was dark, _"What time is it honey?"_

Karen smiled,_ "It's eight."_

Olivia just laid there. She could not believe she was that tired.

Karen smiled_, "Dinner is ready. Carol sent Uncle Andrew here to eat something. When we told her we were cooking for you she asked that we send a plate back with Uncle Andrew."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Let me wash my face and brush my hair and I will be right out."_

Karen kissed her cheek, _"Okay mom. Oh and thank you for taking care of us. I love you."_

She left the room before Olivia could respond. Olivia straightened herself up. She went into the dining room. There was a spread. It made her feel like it was Thanksgiving dinner.

They sat down and had a nice evening. They laughed and talked. For just a moment they let go of the unknown. Andrew made him something to go. They fixed Carol some food as well.

The team agreed to spend the night. Olivia had bought a pool table for the man's cave because Jerry and Fitz loved pool. She also had a 70 inch tv mounted down there. Jerry, Huck, and Harrison went down to the cave. Abby, Quinn, Lauren, Olivia, and Karen went to the family room to watch a movie. After the first movie Karen informed her she was going to her room. She wanted to read before bed.

After Karen left the women grabbed a bottle of wine and talked. Olivia finally told them of her and Fitz from the beginning. They could tell that she was beginning to get sad so Abby changed the subject and they talked about other things.

They were all getting sleepy. They went to the their rooms. Olivia went to hers and crashed.

Olivia was woken up by her phone ringing. It was the hospital. Olivia started to sweat. She answered the phone, _"Carol is that you?"_

Carol smiled, "_It is me Olivia. I need you to listen to something for me okay."_

Olivia was scared. Carol didn't sound upset which gave her hope but she was still calling. Olivia finally said, _"Okay"_

Olivia heard some breathing at first and then finally she heard something that made her think she was losing her mind, _"Hi"_

Olivia had tears in her eyes, _"Hi"_

Carol took the phone. He can't talk much. Dr. McDreamy is here. They have begun to run test. Get yourself together honey and come to the hospital okay.

Olivia was crying at this point. She couldn't breathe. Luckily Andrew called Huck and told him of the call that was taking place. Huck ran down to Olivia's room and found her crying looking at the phone. Jerry seen Huck run by his door and followed him.

Jerry came over. He sat down in front of her, _"Mom what is it? Is it dad?"_

Olivia nodded her head. She looked at Jerry not realizing that Karen was at the door and the team was behind her, _"He is awake. He is out of the coma. They are running test. They need me to get to the hospital."_

Karen came over and got on the bed. She had tears in her eyes and so did Jerry, but in that moment they became the adults.

_"Mom it is going to be fine. We are going to get through this. He is finally out of the coma. Karen will help you get ready. Huck will take you to the hospital. Call us when you are ready for us to come. I am sure the test will take a minute and then they will sit down with you and tell you everything they found. Regardless he is with us. We are a family now. Okay."_

Olivia nodded. Karen got up and got clothes out for her to wear. Abby went in the kitchen to fix her something to put on her stomach. Since Huck was going to take Olivia Tom & Hal decided they would stay with the kids.

Olivia was finally ready. She ate the small breakfast that Abby fixed. No one bothered her. They allowed her this time to prepare herself.

Huck got her to the hospital. Dr. McDreamy was at the desk waiting for Olivia. Carol was with him. Carol went over to her and held her. She knew this was a lot for Olivia. They took Olivia to the conference room.

Olivia composed herself to listen to the results.

Dr McDreamy spoke, _"Olivia we have completed all the test on President Grant. Before I jump into all the problems we found I want to tell you that he can come back from this. It will take time, hard work, dedication, and support but he can overcome. That being said I have found that President Grant has some mobility issues. He is going to have to learn how to walk again. He has trouble holding things in his hand for a long period of time. He is going to need help with that. He is having a lot of trouble speaking which was expected since one of the bullets went through his frontal lobe. His long-term memory has been affected. It seems that he remembers only the last four years clearly. Therefore he remembers you. He remembers the kids. However he is struggling to process things we tell him and forgets quickly. His mood can change a bit. We have to watch for depression. Also he is still prone to have more seizures."_

Olivia processed everything that the doctor said. She looked up at them ready to move forward.

Olivia asked, _"How much longer does he need to be in the hospital?"_

Dr. McDreamy, _"I would say another week or two. He needs to get his strength up. We need to get him on some solids and start the rehabilitation process. Typically we would transfer him to a rehab facility, but something told me that would not fly with you. Rather Carol said that."_

Carol turned to Olivia, _"I know that with him being the President there would be less control in a facility. You showed me your house and it had an open plan. I suggested to the doctor that we turn your home into his rehab facility for the President. While the President is getting stronger we will get all the medical equipment needed. My sister and I own a private duty nursing company. She & I can come in a couple of times a week to aid you. My son is a physical therapist. He owns his own company. I have some contacts of really good speech therapist and a psychiatrist that will come to the home. We will sign non-disclosure forms to make sure that his care remains private. In addition we are bound by HIPPA."_

Olivia smiled for the first time. _"Carol I accept that plan. If you could set up everything that I need to order I will or my assistant Lauren will call and give a credit card for the order. I need to get everyone's information ASAP so the Secret Service can vet them. You tell me what I need to pay. My staff is paid monthly. I would prefer to pay you and your team monthly, but if that is an issue I will do whatever."_

Carol nodded,_ "Monthly is fine Olivia. I will give you the names by no later than Tuesday as well as get the order together. We use a company so I will call them and place the order through our account. I will give you the invoice and you can reimburse me. We will use the contract that our company uses. My son's is similar. I will get the rates that he and the speech therapist charge and get those to you."_

Olivia nodded, _"That is fine."_

Dr. McDreamy smiled, _"This will get better. He has made it this far. He is not a man who I see that is giving up. He is a little frustrated with his speech just to warn you. Carol told him you had been here. We told him about you guys home so he knew there was something to look forward to as he was frustrated with the problems he has. We did give him so pain medicine since his is still dealing with some pain especially with his shoulder."_

Olivia nodded. She got up and made her way to his room. The agents opened up the door. It looked like Fitz was sleep. However Fitz knew Olivia was in the room. He turned to her and smiled.

She went over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She climbed in the bed. Fitz began to cry. It took him a moment, but he was able to get out I Love You.

Olivia smiled through her tears, _"I love you too."_

Fitz was shocked. She could tell that he remembered that those words were hard for her.

Olivia lay on his chest, _"I am not going anywhere unless you want me too. When I found out about the kids I bought us a house. They were not sure if you would be able to get back to your Presidency. Carol is going to help me set it up your rehab at home. You will be here for another week or so. I will be here every step of the way. My team has handled the cases. I consult when needed. I hired Lauren because she didn't want to work for Sally. Cyrus is Sally's Chief of Staff. I told him our friendship was over, but you could decide if you want to stay friends with him. The kids go to Sidwell. They love it and have made friends. Jerry, Tom, and Hal have been the men in the house until you got better."_

Fitz said, _"Hal"_

Olivia said, _"He got shot in the shoulder. He has healed nicely."_

Fitz said,_ "Marry me"_

After Fitz had come down from his test he kept saying ring and safe. It took a minute before Andrew realized that Fitz had an engagement ring in the safe he had given Andrew. Andrew had never opened it. He left and drove to his house. He opened it and a ring was there.

He had come in the room as Fitz was asking.

Olivia sat up, _"Are you serious?"_

Fitz nodded

Olivia heard steps. She turned to find Andrew there with an engagement ring. She took it since Fitz couldn't hold it up for long. It was a Platinum Engagement Ring that was eight a half carets. It was breathtaking.

Olivia nodded, "_Yes I'll marry you."_

Fitz smiled, _"Now"_

Olivia was puzzled, _"Now what"_

Fitz sat up. It took him a moment to get his thoughts together and get it out but he did,_ "Before I leave the hospital"_

Olivia smiled. He wanted to go to their home as a married couple. She looked at Fitz, _"You want us to go home married."_

Fitz nodded

Olivia held his face in her hands, _"On one condition. That you fight to get better. As long as you do your best that is enough for me. The goal is not to get you back in the White House. The goal is to get your life back. If you promise me to fight then I promise to fight beside you as your wife. Deal."_

They both were crying but Fitz looked at her and said,_ "Deal"_

**A/N-Now you know the extent of the damage. Remember I said this was a realistic view of Fitz's recovery. I hope you stick around. Also on my profile page is their home and the engagement ring that Olivia was given.**


	5. The President is Awake

**A/N-Thank you again for all the reviews and the words of encouragement. I listened and took away something from everything that was said. A shout out to all of my guest reviews. I can not respond directly to you, but I see you...**

The medicine had kicked in and Fitz was really sleepy. Olivia was emotionally spent. She had not really slept well in more than six months. The fact that she was in the arms of Fitz and would never have to share him with Mellie calmed her. They both finally gave into sleep knowing there was no more stolen moments.

Andrew called Tom and asked that everyone come to the hospital in about two hours. Andrew let him know they had given Fitz some pain medicines that made him sleepy, and Olivia was just emotionally spent.

Andrew updated Tom on Fitz's condition so he could prepare the kids. Andrew ended the call. Andrew looked over at the couple in the hospital bed. They made that bed look comfortable. Even with Fitz sleeping he could see the peace on his face that Olivia was there for him and that she was not going to leave him.

A couple of hours later they all arrived at the hospital. Hal & Jason were guarding the room. The kids hugged them and went in the room. It was the first time they seen their dad and Olivia close. The way their dad was holding her was something they had never seen before. You could tell that they really loved each other. It was clear to them that life was only going to get better even with their dad's recovery being a long process.

Jerry & Karen took a seat on each side of the bed. Jerry was on the side where Olivia was. He noticed the ring on her finger. He jumped up.

Jerry looked at Karen, _"Dad, proposed to mom. She has an engagement ring on her finger. That was not there when she left the house."_

Karen ran over and looked at her hand_, "OMG it is a ring. Wow."_

Karen went back to her seat and sat down. She looked at Jerry in deep thought.

Jerry asked, _"Are you happy for them?"_

Karen nodded,_ "I am. I'm just scared. Do you think that this is too much for mom? She is going to marry a man who may be disabled for life, and that sticks her with his two teenage kids for life and she would be the primary care giver. She would never get her life back. It would be our fault."_

Jerry nodded. Karen made a lot of sense. He was about to respond, but someone responded for him.

Olivia sat up,_ "No sweetie being part of this family is not too much. My life before this happen was lonely and empty. I was successful in my business but that was it. I have been in love with your dad since the day we met. It was hard and painful to fight those feelings. At first I did it to protect the three of you not wanting to break up your family, then I did it to protect myself, finally I did it to protect your dad's Presidency. It got me, him, and you guys no where. It brought us all pain."_

Fitz turned over to see his kids. They smiled at him. They each hugged him. The tears were flowing from all of them at this point.

Fitz looked at his kids,_ "Mom?"_

Karen smiled, _"Yeah she is mom like you are dad. Considering you are getting married. Glad we like her."_

Olivia looked at the ring and frowned. She never thought the kids might not want this. What were they going to do?

Jerry stopped Olivia, _"Mom we want this. We want you and dad to get married. If it is what you want then we would love to become an official family."_

Olivia nodded, _"Even if that means in two weeks?"_

The kids looked up, _"Your dad would like for us to go home married, and I said okay as long as he promised me to not to give up and fight even when it became hard."_

The kids agreed.

Olivia explained, _"Carol is going to help me turn our room and our house into a rehab facility for your dad. All the equipment that he needs will be brought in. Carol & her sister will help me with caring for your dad. Her son will be his physical therapist. She knows someone who will be his speech therapist. I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I tell you that nothing for you will change. I appreciate the help you kids can offer, but you will continue school and your activities."_

Fitz nodded, _"Agreed"_

The kids came over and they enjoyed a group hug. Fitz looked at the three people who were his everything. He was crying. He missed them. He heard them when he was in a coma. It was why he continued to fight. Olivia could tell that Fitz wanted to say something . She smiled at him and nodded. It took him a minute to get the words together, but he did and they came out slowly.

Fitz looked at them, _"Love you all. Need you please."_

They were facing each other so none of them noticed that Olivia's team and Andrew were in the room to witness this moment.

Jerry gathered himself first, _"We love you to dad. We need you however you end up being. We will be okay. Mom has never left your side. You told Karen & I that Liv never left your side even if she was not in your life physically. You promised us that she would never leave us. You were right dad. She has stayed by all of our sides since the dad you were shot. I know she is also doing it because she wants to be here with us and with you. We don't have a house dad. We have a home. Tom helped her give us a man cave. She got us a pool table. I think we will get to play together again. She never let us forgot who you were to us. You are not the President to us, but you are dad. That is all we need. If you get better enough to be President then that is an added bonus that we will support."_

Fitz just cried. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that his family was there by his side. He was sad that he could not be there for them like he wanted and needed to be. It was in that moment that he really committed to fighting.

He looked up to see Olivia's whole team in the room. Huck was the only one who knew the full details of their relationship. He hoped her team didn't hate him.

Olivia smiled, _"It's okay baby. They all know everything now. I also thanked Huck for helping you and Andrew get what you needed to divorce Mellie and get her parental rights taken away from her."_

Fitz noticed Lauren. They smiled. Fitz looked at Olivia,_ "She work me right."_

Olivia smiled, _"Yes Lauren did work for you, but for now she works for me. She didn't want to work for Sally so I allowed her to work for me so she would stay with our family."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Good. Hey you all."_

Fitz frowned. He couldn't remember all of their names. She looked at him looking at her team. She finally understood he was trying to remember who they were. She asked her team to introduce themselves.

After the introductions and a few minutes of talking her team left. Carol came in and gave him some more meds. They also wanted to give him some nutrients through his tube. In a couple of days they would start him on jello and go from there.

Olivia needed to get the kids home so they could get ready for school so she told the kids they needed to wrap it up. Fitz would be sleep soon with his night medicines.

Olivia let the kids talk to their dad. The kids let him know they would be back to see him on Tuesday since they both had soccer practice on Monday.

Olivia went over and kissed Fitz. She told him that she would be over tomorrow after she got the kids off to school. She was also going to call Sally so she could visit him. She also told Fitz that Cyrus would more than likely be by tomorrow as well once Sally finds out. Also Dr. McDreamy was doing a press conference to officially announce that you were out of the coma and update the public on your current condition.

Fitz nodded. The medicine was kicking in_. "Love you baby"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I love you more. Rest and I will see you tomorrow."_

They left and went home. Once she got the kids settled she made a call to Sally to let her know that Fitz was out of the coma. She let Sally know his prognosis and her plan. Sally asked Olivia several times what she could do to help. Olivia assured her that at the moment they were fine. She also decided to share with Sally the news of them getting married. Sally was happy for the both of them, and promised to keep it a secret until they decided to disclose the information. Olivia also asked that Sally not tell Cyrus and allow him to find out when everyone else did at the press conference that was scheduled for noon. Sally asked if she could come early, and Olivia agreed.

Olivia woke up at five the next morning. For the first time in months she could exhale. The road would be long, but now it was worth something. Fitz and the kids were there. She now had meaning in her life.

She got up and showered and washed her hair. She went and fixed the kids a light breakfast which was all they ate during the week. She heard them upstairs moving around. She went to the laundry room to grab their soccer uniforms that she washed this weekend. Both of them had worn their soccer cleats out. They would be participating in tournaments soon so she asked Lauren to pick them up some new ones so they could get use to them so she brought them with her into the kitchen.

The kids were sitting at the island eating when she came in.

Olivia smiled,_ "Morning Guys"_

The kids responded, _"Morning mom."_

Olivia asked, _"Where are your soccer bags?"_

Jerry got up and grabbed both of their bags and brought them over to Olivia. Olivia opened them and made sure they were clean practice clothes which they were. She put their uniforms in their bags. She then handed them their new cleats.

Olivia smiled, _"You both have worn your old ones out. You need to break these in before tournament time. I emailed your coach and he told me what to buy."_

The kids opened up the boxes. They loved them. A lot of their friends had recently went out and got the ones Olivia bought. They knew that money was not an object with them, but didn't want to burden Olivia.

Both kids got up and gave Olivia a hug,_ "Thanks mom."_

Olivia nodded, _"Guys I know that I have a busy life. Trying to make sure that the team is keeping up with our cases, taking care of dad, keeping the house up, and most importantly taking care of the two of you. When you need something or you need me I need you to talk to me. I know that you are used to taking care of yourselves and each other. That is fine. You should always look out for each other. However you have parents. I am responsible for you. Let me do my job. I promise you that if I can't do it personally I have a staff who are your aunts and uncles who can help. We also have SSA who protect us and care for us. Either way it will get done. I know it is hard but I need you to trust me. Trust that I love you and I promise to take care of you and never let anything bad intentionally happen to you."_

Karen nodded,_ "I'm sorry mom. I trust you. I really do. I am just adjusting to the fact that you are a mom that doesn't consider their daughter a burden. A mom that doesn't hate me just because I am alive. I am accepting it. I will get better."_

Jerry nodded,_ "Karen is right. I wake up sometimes and I feel like I am dreaming. Dad has always been the only one that saw us as kids. He is the only one that looked out for us until you came into our life. I promise you that Karen and I love you. We trust you. It is just different. It is also a little scary because I never want to go back to the life that we lived before."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I get it. My dad sent me away when my mom died when I was 12. It was hard and it made me never want to forge any meaningful relationships. It is part of the reason I fought your dad for so long. Your dad also never gave up. He always loved me even when I made bad decisions. He showed me how real love feels. I am patient like your dad was with me. I just want you guys to know that I truly love you."_

The kids finished breakfast. Olivia made sure they had everything and Jason took the kids to school.

Olivia went and flat ironed her hair. She had not really put on Olivia Pope attire in two months. She had been in mommy clothes most days. Mommy clothes are jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers or flats. Today she was back to being the formidable Olivia Pope. Olivia decided to wear her Donna Karan Fitted Blazer, Slim Pants with Satin Hem & Matte Silverstone Buckled Belt. She had on her favorite red bottoms shoes.

Olivia had packed up somethings for Fitz. She had packed several pair of pajama sets for him. Most of the machines had been removed so she could get him into his pajamas a lot easier now. She also knew that he would feel more comfortable. It was time to shave him. Tom's brother Jack was going to stop by. He used to be a barber before Tom convinced him to become a SSA. Fitz's hair had gotten so long in the last couple of months. She wanted him to feel like himself now that he was awake. On the way to the hospital she asked Lauren to stop by during lunch. She needed to ask her to do a couple of things for her.

Olivia got to the hospital. Hal had let Jack in the room so he was finishing up with his hair. She greeted the both of them. Jack finished and left. Olivia let Hal know she was about to give Fitz a bath so don't let anyone in other than Carol.

Fitz smiled when he heard what Olivia said. Olivia came out the bathroom with a pan of hot water.

Olivia smiled, _"You know I have given you baths quite regularly. This is just the first one you have been up for. I hope you didn't think I was going to allow those nurses the satisfaction of seeing you naked."_

Fitz laughed. The banter and easy conversation they were having even though he couldn't talk much reminded him of their better days. He knew there were more than he could remember.

Fitz smiled, _"Glad you here. Woke up and was not sure. Thought you be with Jake. Love you much. Don't want to be without you anymore. I do anything. Want family. Want you. No Cyrus. No Mellie."_

Olivia stopped him. She could tell he was trying to convey so many emotions and thoughts with her. She wanted to ease any doubts.

Olivia took his hands, _"I am glad that I am here with you. I want to be here with you. The night you got shot I broke up with Jake and had called Andrew for us to get together to talk. I was willing to wait for you. The night of your birthday I realized that I couldn't have a future unless you and the kids were a part of it. I accepted your ring and I am going to be your wife. There is no more sharing. We belong to each other. We have since your birthday. I am here with you and we will get through this together. We will raise the kids and hopefully you will get better enough and we can expand our family if you are still interested. If you want to be done with Cyrus I'm sure he will come after the press conference then you tell me. I told him our friendship is over, but I could not end yours. That would be for you to do. As far as Mellie is concerned I'll handle her. You did your part. Now I'll do mine. Let's get you bathed and in some comfortable pajamas. Sally wants to stop by and visit this morning_."

Fitz nodded. Olivia gave him a bath. She shaved him. Carol came in and she helped her get Fitz dressed and they changed the linen in the bed. Hal & Tom came in and helped Fitz in the wheelchair while they did that. It was a glimpse into their future. It was clear that the team could handle the task, and the player did his part.

Shortly after they got Fitz back in bed Sally arrived. Sally greeted them. Sally told Fitz & Olivia what was going on. She asked for some advice. Olivia would give her suggestions. Fitz would nod or shake his head when it came to his opinion. Some things he understood while other things were not so clear. Fitz & Olivia helped Sally a great deal on what direction she should handle some situations. Before Sally left she told Fitz that she would continue to hold the fork down for him; however she wanted him to know that if he could come back she would welcome him with open arms. She would stay by his side even for reelection. She felt by that time she would be in a better place to run the country.

They both thanked Sally. Olivia & Sally agreed that the next visit would be better once he is out of the hospital. They promise to keep in contact. Olivia told Sally she was always a phone call away.

At exactly noon Olivia and Dr. McDreamy and his team held the live press conference. They let them know that President Grant was no longer in a coma. They explain his prognosis and the recovery that was ahead for the President. Dr. McDreamy answered all the medical questions that the media asked. The questions then turned more personal so Olivia stepped up and agreed to answer five personal questions.

**Novak Jones: Have you and the kids had an opportunity to spend tim with President Grant since he has been out of the coma?**

**Olivia Pope: We have. President Grant came out of his coma on yesterday so once the doctor completed all of his test we were able to spend time with him.**

**Helen Greene: Will President Grant transfer to a rehab facility to continue his recovery?**

**Olivia Pope: No we have made arrangement for his rehab to be done in a more personal setting that will not be disclosed for his safety.**

**Stephanie Jones: Is President Grant working towards being President again or will he resign?**

**Olivia Pope: Right now the President's primary concern is getting his life back for his family. From there it will be assessed if he will have the capabilities to resume being the President or not.**

**Kimberly Mitchell: Are you considered part of his family? Have you and the President decided on your future? How about the kids?**

**Olivia Pope: Yes, I am considered part of the family as well as the kids. We want a partner and a dad. Ultimately if he can become the President again and he wants to the kids and I have already told him we will support him. The President & I are in a relationship. We plan to stay together, eventually get married, continue to raise Jerry & Karen together. I hope to legally adopt them. If possible we may consider expanding our family down the road.**

**Anderson Cooper: There has been some recent reports that Attorney General David Rosen has some leads on the investigation on the President's assassination attempt, and that they are close to finding out who is responsible. Have you and the President been given any updates, and what does the President think about the possibility that the former First Lady may have had something to do with this assassination attempt?**

**Olivia Pope: We have not spoken with David Rosen recently so the last that we are aware of is that the investigation is on going. If it is true that he is close to uncovering the truth we welcome it. The President and I feel the same way about Melody Francis. If it comes out that Melody Francis had anything to do with the assassination attempt I will use every resource that is at my and the President's disposal to bring her down. Anyone that knows me knows that I am a woman of my word. I don't take kindly to those I love being hurt. I promise you the truth will come out. That I will make sure of.**

Olivia walked off the podium and out the room. It was David Rosen & Huck calling her. David assured her that they were still working through leads as he told her, but they did think they were on to something. Quinn was actually working on it as we speak. Huck told Olivia that it needed a woman's touch.

Olivia asked them, _"Do you guys really think that Mellie had something to do with this?"_

David and Huck were quiet for a moment,_ "We are almost sure of it. We are trying to trace how she did it since she would have had to pay somebody, but none of her accounts have been touched. Huck & Quinn think they know but prefer to not tell me yet."_

Olivia spoke,_ "I understand, but I get the feeling that there is something else that I am not being told. Is there a reason?"_

Huck decided to tell Olivia, _"I think that Jake had something to do with Fitz being shot. He never left. He sent a look a like on a flight to Cuba, but I have contacts who found him. That is not Jake. I think Jake is the shooter."_

Olivia gasped for a moment. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. Olivia said,

Jake came to my apartment that night. He wanted me to go to the gala with him. He wanted me to see Fitz being shot.

Olivia said, _"David, we are doing this your way because I know that is what Fitz wants, but Huck you do whatever you need to do to get these bastards now. I want them found. I want them down like the rabid dogs they are. I want one meeting with them. Do whatever you have to do to put them in the same room, and then you toss the book at them."_

David & Huck responded,_ "Consider it handled"_

Olivia needed a moment to catch her breath. She knew her gut was rarely wrong. She expected Mellie, but Jake. She shook her head. There will be no white hat with them.

Olivia called David back and once he answered Olivia said, _"I am going to send you some information on Cyrus. I believe that Mellie had a conversation with him trying to get him to help her with the attempt. He could have stopped it if he had said something. I believe that part of him believed that Mellie would drop it, but Cyrus of all people should have known that Mellie was not going to go down with a fight. Since Fitz had a book against her the only thing she could do was get rid of the person that held the book. Part of me thinks he was mad that he was no longer inside of Fitz's inner circle. Pick him up, arrest him, do what you what you need to do. I don't care if you give him immunity, but do me a favor scare the shit out of him first."_

David was silent for a moment. He had never feared Olivia. He guessed it was because he knew at the end of the day they wanted the same thing they just went about it different ways. Now he seen why people feared her and in that moment so did he, _"I'll take care of it Olivia."_

Olivia needed to gather herself before she went back to Fitz's room.

Lauren was in Fitz's room waiting for Olivia to come back. Fitz had watched the press conference. It was great seeing Olivia stand up for him and their relationship. It made him want something.

Fitz looked at Lauren, _"Lauren"_

Lauren jumped up, _"Yes Mr. President"_

Fitz shook him head, _"Fitz please"_

Lauren nodded,_ "Okay Fitz unless you become President again."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Help" Fitz was trying to get his thoughts together. "Surprise Livvie. Wedding. You Plan. Um kids."_

Lauren looked at him and thought about what he could be asking her. Then it dawned on her and she confirmed,_ "You want me to put together a surprise wedding for Olivia and get the kids to help."_

Lauren nodded as she heard the door opening. Olivia came in the room and greeted them both.

They looked at Olivia and could tell something was wrong. Olivia wanted to tell Lauren what she needed first.

Olivia smiled, _"Sorry to keep you waiting on me Lauren. I need a couple of things. Fitz & I are going to get married in two weeks. Before I come to the hospital in the morning I am going to apply for our marriage license. I am going to place a call to Justice Verna Thornton to do the ceremony. Huck is going to do his thing so it doesn't show up in public records until we are ready."_

"I would like to have a dinner that night to celebrate us getting married and Fitz coming home. In my Rolodex is my jeweler, could you call him and make arrangements for him to come by the house so I can pick Fitz's wedding band?"

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Do you want me to have a wedding band?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Got it"_

Olivia smiled, _"Okay. The kids will need something to wear so can you help them. Can you also tell Huck & Quinn that I need the office at the house set up to handle work from home. I won't be able to come in the office most days for the next couple of months. I need to be able to work from home. Tell them to make sure that your computer and my computer are in sync so I can see if you add things for me to do. Have Huck to buy you a laptop so you can work remotely. If the team is on a case or we are slow I don't want you to have to sit in the office 24/7. Also sometimes I may have you work at the house with me so it gives you some flexibility. I don't intend to kill you . I am just thinking about how things will be in the coming months."_

Lauren went over to Olivia,_ "Take a breath. We will get through this together. Take care of President;sorry take care of Fitz. I will call Justice Thornton and make arrangements for the marriage license without you going down there. People know you. It will get out before Huck has a chance to do anything. I'll get everything set up for you guys to get married. Trust me."_

Olivia nodded, _"I trust you. Thank you. I know that I don't yell like your other boss (smiling at Fitz), but I get demanding and throw out a thousand instructions, but I mean well."_

Lauren nodded, _"I know. I have the greatest bosses ever. I wouldn't have it any other way. I need to go so I can get some things going."_

Olivia hugged her_, "Thanks Lauren"_

Lauren went over to Fitz, _"Get better" She whispered in his ear "Its handled"_

Fitz nodded,_ "Thanks"_

Lauren left the room. Hal came in and notified them that Cyrus was requesting to see the President and was upset that they would not automatically let him in.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Do you want to see him?"_

Fitz nodded,_ "Last time"_

Olivia nodded, _"Hal let him in. I will tell Cyrus that his access is restricted after this visit per the President's request. Can you please make sure that everyone is aware of that, and that includes our home?"_

Hal nodded,_ "I will personally handle it Olivia"_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you and thank you for calling me Olivia."_

Fitz smiled at her. Olivia looked at him,_ "You know I can't do the formal thing. If we are in public and in front of others they are formal but otherwise I'm Olivia."_

Fitz nodded, _"I'm Fitz"_

Olivia nodded, _"I'll let them know okay"_

Fitz shook his head.

Hal opened the door and Cyrus came in the room. Olivia was going to sit in the chair, but Fitz grabbed her hand. Olivia took her shoes and jacket off and climbed in the bed with Fitz.

Olivia didn't acknowledge Cyrus. There was no reason to pretend. She meant what she said. She laid her head of Fitz's chest. He began to massage her temples. She relaxed. Although he wasn't physically strong in that moment she felt safer than any protection the SSA or Huck could ever offer.

Cyrus looked at them and he could clearly see the love that was there. A blind person could see it. It was too late to go back now, and although he was wrong he would never admit it to Olivia.

Fitz looked at Cyrus, _"Yes"_

Cyrus looked at Fitz, _"Sir I wanted to come and see how you were doing. I found out you were out of the coma by the news. If I had known sooner I would have been by."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders

Cyrus said,_ "Once you get better we'll make sure to get your office back. I'll take care of everything."_

Olivia was ready to blow. This wasn't her battle. She looked at Fitz. He nodded at her. He couldn't speak so he let her.

Cyrus was still talking the whole time that Fitz & Olivia was communicating with each other.

Olivia looked at Cyrus and waited for him to finish,_ "I told you that our friendship was over. I told you that your relationship with Fitz was going to be his decision. He has made that decision. When you walk out that door we are no longer your friends. You made us your enemy. That was the second worst mistake of your life. Your worst mistake was thinking that you are the only pit bull out there. You should have trusted Fitz & I, but you didn't. You trusted Mellie who is the dumbest idiot out there. She thinks her looks, money, and finally her brains make her smarter than everybody else. I was never going to give you another chance, but instead of you coming in here humbling yourself like the ass you are you come in talking about him becoming President again."_

Cyrus tried to speak...

Olivia held up her hand, _"Too late. My fiancée soon to be husband..."_

Cyrus was shocked and looked at her hand and seen a nice engagement ring resting on her ring finger.

Olivia continued, _"You come in here talking about him being the damn President when the kids and I want him back. We want to hear him talk normally again, walk, eat, hold things, remember things, keep his emotions in check, not have another damn seizure."_

Olivia was yelling now and she didn't realize she had an audience. She was crying and out of control.

**"YOU COME IN THIS ROOM AND CLAIM TO BE THIS MAN'S FRIEND. YOU AREN'T WORRIED THAT HE CAN'T SPEAK A COMPLETE SENTENCE, OR EAT ON HIS OWN, OR STAND ON HIS OWN, OR THAT HE CAN'T REMEMBER HIS CHILDREN WHEN THEY WERE SMALL. HE CAN'T REMEMBER ALL THE DETAILS OF WHEN WE FIRST ME. WHEN WE FELL IN LOVE. YET YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT HIM BEING PRESIDENT. THE SAD PART IS THAT DESPITE HOW MUCH I HATE YOU I TOLD SALLY SHE SHOULD KEEP YOU. YOU GOT TO KEEP THAT STUPID DAMN JOB THAT MEANS MORE TO YOU THAN PEOPLE'S LIVES. I DESPISE YOU. YOU HAVE RIPPED MY WORLD UPSIDE DOWN. MY FAMILY IS IN RUINS BECAUSE OF YOU. I HAD TO TALK TO OUR CHILDREN THIS MORNING TO ASSURE THEM I LOVE THEM, BECAUSE THEIR MOTHER LET THEM KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HATED THEM ALL THE TIME. THEY ARE SCARED TO ASK FOR A PAIR OF DAMN SHOES BECAUSE THEY THINK I MIGHT GET UPSET AND WANT TO SEND THEM AWAY. WE WANTED KIDS OF OUR OWN. NOW THAT IS UP IN THE AIR. YOU STUPID BASTARD WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE DAMN WHITE HOUSE. WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT POWER. WE DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT YOU. I COULD KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS. THE MORE I LOOK AT YOU AND YOUR SMUG FACE THE MADDER I GET. I HATE YOU. I HATE I EVER MET YOU. I HATE EVERY TRICK AND DECEPTIVE PRACTICE I LEARNED FROM YOU. YOU RUINED ME AND I LET YOU."**

Carol was in the room now. She called Tom and Hal and asked them to get Fitz in the chair. Olivia collapsed on the floor crying. Everything was catching up to her. She had blame in the decisions she made, but she trusted Cyrus and it hurt her to her core that he used her emotions and feelings against her.

Carol held her. Tom wheeled the chair around. Tom leaned down and picked up Olivia and he carefully laid her in Fitz's lap. She melted into him and cried like never before. Not even when she found out her mom had died did she cry like this.

She kept apologizing to Fitz that she had listened to Cyrus and it was her fault. If she hadn't listened then none of this would happen. Nothing was calming her down. Carol went over and got Dr. McDreamy. They decided that Olivia needed to be sedated. She was having a breakdown. Right now he wasn't sure that if she rested she would be fine, but he had to calm her down as she was physically becoming ill. It was also upsetting the President as even he could not calm her.

Carol made a call and an empty bed was wheeled down to her. They brought it in the room and moved things around so that the beds were side by side.

Tom picked her up and put her in bed. Carol tended to her. Dr. McDreamy told Carol that he would stick around to make sure the both of them were okay.

When he left Tom & Hal went over to get the President back in bed but he stopped them. He was so mad in this moment, and the fact he couldn't say what he needed to say made him madder.

Carol for some reason bonded with Fitz & Olivia. Although he was the President and she was this big time crisis manager you would never guess it by how they acted. How they treated people? She read their background when she was assigned to them. She had heard things like everybody else, but she wanted to know things for herself.

Carol stepped up and grabbed Fitz's hand as she spoke_, "The President can't tell you off like he wants to and no one in this room wants to wait months to end this so I am. As a Christian I hope you find peace. As a human I hope that you are haunted with this day for years to come. I hope that you remember how you broke a woman whose only mistake was trusting you. She fell in love with a man and that man fell in love with her. You knew the marriage was dead. We all knew it. I remember that campaign before something changed. I bet it was Olivia."_

Fitz shook his head,_ "Yes"_

Carol looked at him, "_You are no longer welcomed at this hospital. You are no longer welcome in their home. I am going to guess that if Fitz here decides to take back his office then you will not be his Chief of Staff. Me personally I wouldn't trust you with my dog. The President is my patient and you came in here being stupid and caused him stress as he had to watch his fiancée finally have a breakdown. It is over. You have ruined them enough."_

Fitz spoke, _"No more friend. No job with me. Forget I exist. You hurt us. For what? "_

Fitz shook his head and the tears started coming,_ "I trusted you. You never cared. Only you. Don't come back ever. Not welcome"_

Fitz leaned back. Tom pulled the wheelchair back. Hal escorted Cyrus to the elevator. Hal had never seen Olivia so broken. He was a SSA but he was also human. That hurt to witness.

The elevator opened and Cyrus stepped on. Hal held the elevator and Cyrus looked up, _"I know how the political world works. I've seen things I shouldn't have. I have never seen a man with the power you have use it for nothing but gain no matter the cost. You broke that woman. I really hope it was worth it."_

Hal let the elevator go. Cyrus just leaned back. He knew that feelings would get hurt, but seeing Olivia break crushed him. For the first time he seen the destruction he caused. The sad part is that there was nothing that he could do about it.

The door opened and he headed out to his car where there were agents waiting on him. They arrested him and were reading him his rights.

A car pulled up in front of him. The man got out. It was David Rosen.

David stepped up to Cyrus, _"You might be a pit pull but I am a tiger. On your ride over to the Pentagon I want you to decide if you want to play games with me. Game is over for you. Now you are playing my game. Oh and in my game I have the full support of the White House and Olivia Pope. I also just got a call from Tom telling me that my friend is sick because of you so fuck with me if you want but I am ready to burn your ass. Enjoy the next two days in lock-up. That will give you time to decide what direction you want to go."_

**A/N-A lot happened this chapter. The wedding is happening. Some of you thought Jake may be the shooter. The next chapter will confirm that as well as Mellie part of the plot. The next chapter will be forward to two weeks ahead. There will be flashbacks to see everything so I can move the story along.**


	6. Mr & Mrs Grant

The past two weeks had been difficult, painful, and rewarding all at the same time. The day had finally come and Fitz was discharged from the hospital on Thursday and headed home to recover. In twenty-four hours he would also get to marry the love of his life.

Fitz had worked very hard with a physical therapist and speech therapist there at the hospital. He still had a long way to go, but he was making progress everyday. He was able to eat solid foods now and his appetite was getting back to normal slowly. He was introduced to Jerome who was Carol's son and would be his physical therapist at home. Carrie was his speech therapist.

Carol had gotten all the equipment that Fitz would need at home. Olivia had the sofa removed out of their master bedroom and a hospital bed put in. Fitz was not excited about the fact they would not be sleeping together so she did some research and changed their bed to the Sleep Number Innovation Series Beds. It was high enough for Fitz to get in and out and they could adjust it for his comfort and hers could be different. Olivia had Carol purchase both a motorized wheelchair and the standard wheelchair. Olivia wanted Fitz to have some freedom and the motorized chair would do that for now.

She had a shower bench installed in their master bath as well as she purchased a shower chair. There were other items that the therapists had requested that had been purchased to help Fitz recover.

They had agreed that today Olivia would not come to the hospital when he was discharged. They got him out of the hospital in the early morning hours and used a service entrance to get him out. The media did not know that he was no longer in the hospital. They would release a statement Monday. It was a mild Friday in March. Olivia had agreed not to send the kids to school so they could enjoy their day together.

Olivia had attempted to buy a dress over the last two weeks, but Lauren and Karen told her they would take care of it when they shopped for theirs. Olivia was fine with that because after the kids got off to school she went straight to the hospital to be with Fitz as he went through therapy.

Olivia got up and did her morning routine and then took a shower. When she got out she heard someone in her bedroom. Olivia walked out and found Karen with some items in her hand.

Olivia smiled, _"What's up baby and what is all of this stuff on my bed?"_

Karen smiled, _"Can you sit down for a second mom?"_

Olivia sat down so she could listen to Karen

Karen began, _"The day of the press conference while Lauren was waiting for you to come up she spoke with dad. Dad asked her to plan a surprise wedding for you. He told Lauren to get us to help. We agreed that you deserved a wedding like any other bride. You give and give and today is about you."_

Olivia was in tears._ "How did you guys plan this without me knowing?"_

Karen laughed,_ "When Olivia Pope is your mom you learn a thing or two. Also when she is running around like crazy it makes it a little easier to do things without being noticed?"_

Olivia laughed_, "Okay you got me."_

Karen smiled,_ "Dad & Jerry are going to get dressed at Tom's house. Jerry picked their tuxedos. We are decorating the gazebo and the yard which is where you will get married. There will be two decorative chairs for you and dad to sit in to say your vows. We will stand on each side of you. Uncle Andrew made some calls and Bishop T.D. Jakes will be performing your ceremony."_

_"This is your wedding dress. It was an A-line/Princess Sweetheart Floor-Length Satin Lace with Ruffle Beading. Lauren has a seamstress on hand if you need it."_

Olivia looked at the dress. She loved it. It was simple but elegant. She tried it on and it fit perfectly.

Karen continued,_ "For your something old you will wear your mother's diamond hair clip. I already got it out of your jewelry box. Dad purchased your something new and something blue. Karen handed her the box."_

Olivia opened up the box to find a sapphire and diamond necklace in 18 carat gold, an oval sapphire and diamond bracelet in 18 carat gold, and a pair of sapphire and diamond pear dangle earrings in 18 carat gold.

Olivia was stunned she had never seen anything more beautiful. Olivia wondered how he was able to buy such expensive jewelry on such short notice.

Karen smiled, _"Mom, dad has had the jewelry locked in a safe that Uncle Andrew kept for him. He purchased in hopes that today would come."_

Olivia could only nod as she was emotional.

Karen said,_ "Finally your something borrowed is my grandmother's handkerchief. Dad gave it to me for the day I got married. Today it is for you to use as you get married. Oh I selected a pair of Kate Spade Charm Glitter New York Pump. Lauren hired a hair and make-up artist to get you ready."_

Olivia came over and hugged Karen_. "Thank you for doing this. I was okay with a civil ceremony, but the thought that I get a wedding means a lot. I don't plan on doing this again so it means the world to me."_

Karen said,_ "I just helped my dad give you what you want and what you deserve. We set up hair and make-up in one of the guest rooms so you should head down so they can begin to work on you. The ceremony is not until four so we have time to put everything in place."_

Olivia nodded and headed up to the guest bedroom so they could start getting her ready for her wedding. The more she thought about it the more excited she had become. She was greeted by two women who would take care of her today and she found out Karen as well. Their names were Carol and Tasha. As they began to work on her she went back to two weeks ago.

**Flashback-(Two weeks ago)**

Carol told them that she was probably going to sleep for several hours. Considering that she was already sleep deprived she would probably sleep a little longer.

Tom knew that the kids would freak out when they got home and Olivia was not there. Tom went out and spoke with Dr. McDreamy. He had informed Tom that Carol had checked Olivia's vitals and her blood pressure was high and she was suffering from dehydration. Carol also mentioned to me that she looks as if she has lost weight, and she is petite to begin with so that concerns me. He thought it was best that they watch her over night. He also thought that would keep the President calm if Olivia was close until he knew that she was okay.

Tom called Jason and told him that after practice that the kids would need to be brought to the hospital because something happened to Olivia. Tom told Jason he was going to have Abby go to the school so she could talk to the kids. Tom called Huck and he conferenced in the team to update them on what happened. Abby agreed to meet the kids. Tom also agreed that once Olivia was up that he would call the team so they could stop by to check on her and Fitz.

Abby went to the school and met the kids. She sat them down and told them what happened.

Olivia ended up spending two nights in the hospital. They got her blood pressure under control and some fluids in her. She promised everyone that she would eat more.

Olivia was sorry for all the problems she caused. No one would hear of it. They were supportive and caring. Fitz held her as much as he could. Each night he would rub her back and temples until she went to sleep.

**Preset Day**

Almost four hours later Olivia's hair and make-up were done. Lauren came in the door carrying a box.

Olivia got up and greeted her, _"Thank you for making this possible for me. If there is anything that I can do for you please let me know."_

Lauren smiled, _"You are doing it. You allowed me to work for you. You trust me. You have given me a family that I've never had. Here is another gift for you."_

Olivia smiled and opened up the box. It was a snowflake diamond tiara with veil.

Olivia thanked Lauren. Tasha helped her put it on. Tasha had curled her hair in tight spiral curls and used her mother's clip and some bobby pins to create a side do. Once Olivia had on the tiara and veil Lauren took her to her room where Abby was waiting on her to help her get dressed.

Abby was in tears looking at Olivia which made her tear up. Her make-up was waterproof, but Carol promised to stick around to refresh her make-up before walking down the aisle.

Abby smiled, _"I never thought I would see this day. My best friend getting married, and she didn't have to settle. She is marrying the love of her life. I couldn't be more happy for the both of you if I tried."_

Olivia grabbed her hand, "_Thank you Abby. I love you so much. I'm sorry for any secrets that I kept that have caused you or our friendship harm."_

Abby nodded, _"I get it. We both made mistakes but we are better people now. I get a new best friend. I have my niece and nephew. I have no doubt that things will work out so you can add to your family. This is a man who even in the condition that he is in made an effort to make this day happen for you. He tried to apologize to me last week when we visited him to get him fitted for his tux. He tried to apologize for any problems he caused us. It was in that moment I totally get why you are in love with this man."_

Olivia nodded, "_He's my everything Abby. I made some many mistakes with us, but he was patient with me. Even when he was mad he was patient and loving. He is more than enough for me no matter what permanent issues he may have."_

Abby nodded, _"I know let's get you ready. Moshe Zusman Photography will be taking all the photos for your wedding. They are taking some shots of where you guys are getting married at. They will be taking some photos of you alone inside and outside before the ceremony and some of you with the kids. They will be creating an album for you to look back on."_

Olivia nodded. She got up and begin to get ready. It made her think of Cyrus. Never in a million years did she think on this day that he would not be a part of wedding day. It was not on her. He made that decision.

**Flashback**

David showed up at Supermax two days later just as he told Cyrus. He made sure that Cyrus was put in solitary confinement for 23 hours a day. He wanted Cyrus to get a glimpse of his life if he continued to play games with him.

David walked in the room and sat down in front of Cyrus. He pulled out a pad and a pen.

David looked at Cyrus, _"I don't have all day so what have you decided?"_

Cyrus looked at David,_ "Mellie came to me about three months ago. She was under the impression that Fitz would be filing the papers a day after his birthday. I thought the same thing. She knew he had her dead to rights unless he was no longer around. Olivia was not aware of the divorce proceedings so Mellie thought it would be easy. She asked me to connect her with my guy who has done some jobs for me in the past. Mellie was determined that Fitz was not going to embarrass her. I told her that I no longer had contact with Charlie and could not help her. I told her that I didn't think that she could get away with. She assured me that she could. Her uncle that everyone thought was dead was going to help her. I still told her no. Mellie said fine, but I was not to say a word. If I did she had planted evidence to point to me having involvement."_

David said,_ "Come on Cyrus. Everyone calls you a pit bull. You had to know that either Mellie was not being truthful or that you had enough contacts even with Olivia to figure out what Mellie was doing."_

Cyrus nodded, _"True. I wasn't thinking like that at the time."_

David sat there. He didn't believe Cyrus and then it dawned on him, _"You didn't want any help especially from Olivia. You didn't want her to ride in on her horse with her white hat on and save the day. You decided that you would rather take the chance on Fitz making it out alive than allow Olivia to have any more pull with Fitz. You played Russian Roulette with people's lives."_

Cyrus jumped up, _"You have no clue what you are talking about. I worked most of my life to get where I was. I taught Olivia everything she knows. She comes in and she becomes his number one. I get thrown to the side like a bad child. He was willing to give up everything for her. No matter how many times she left him he still wanted her no matter the cost. He didn't care about the impact that it would have on others. I should have been President but because I am gay people can't look past that I am brilliant. They can't see that I would live, eat, and breathe the United States of America everyday until my term had ended."_

David shook his head, _"You know you never know when to shut up. I came in here planning on offering you immunity if you were honest with me. However as I think about how Olivia had a breakdown over this shit. How you sit here all high and mighty like you are God. What I don't get is they would have made history as the first interracial couple in the White House. You could have worked with Olivia and made it work. The both of you together are unstoppable. The two of you turned a dead campaign into the next President even with a frigid marriage. You have a love story on your hands. Fitz had enough dirt to make people forget about Mellie. This would have been the easiest thing you did. It would have opened up doors for you once his term ended. Since you are the first gay Chief of Staff you should have been the first one in line to support them. Not only that but I am told that they both told you to live your life. They never judged you. They only wanted you to be happy. Times are changing. With a little more time and the support of Fitz & Olivia doors could have been opened for you. See the difference between them and you is that they take the power they have to better this society not themselves. So now you have two options you can testify against Mellie in exchange for five years in a federal prison or I will take you to trial and I will not only charge you with hindering prosecution, but I will have them to try find every illegal crime you committed and throw the damn book at you. Have your lawyer call me within seven days with a decision."_

**Present Day**

Olivia was officially a bride. Abby pulled out a garter and slid it on. Abby looked at the jewelry that Fitz bought for her. It was stunning and it looked gorgeous against Olivia's skin.

Karen knocked on the door. Abby opened up the door and Karen walked in and she looked beautiful. Olivia loved teal so the decorations, cake, and favors were in teal. Karen was wearing an empire sweetheart floor-length chiffon bridesmaid dress with ruffle.

Olivia smiled, _"Honey you look so beautiful."_

Karen smiled,_ "So do you mom. I have never seen you in a gown before."_

Someone else was at the door. Abby opened it and Jerry was on the other side. He and Fitz were wearing Brooks Brother Madison Fit Golden Fleece One Button Peak Tuxedos.

Olivia had tears in her eyes seeing him. His bow tie was teal. She looked at the kids and it really felt real.

Jerry smiled, _"Mom, you look so beautiful. Dad is excited. Tom & Hal were helping him get in his tux as I left. I also left him the gift as you asked. He did rest. Carol stopped by to check on him, and he was good."_

Olivia smiled, "_Thanks honey."_

Lauren stepped in the room and told Olivia and the kids that the photographer was ready to start getting pictures of them. As Olivia walked out the room. Lauren handed her a bouquet. It included poppies, garden roses, and tulips. It was beautiful.

Meanwhile Tom & Hal helped Fitz get dressed. They could tell he was nervous. He had not said much all day. That was not uncommon with him working on his speech, but you could tell he was deep in thought. They decided they would not put his jacket on till they got to the house.

Olivia had made a video so that Fitz could see where they lived. He loved their new home. He loved that he had a home with his soon to be wife. Lauren had told him the ceremony was going to be at the gazebo.

Andrew came in the room to see Fitz staring out the window, _"It's fine Fitz. Karen and Abby have sent me several text and they said she is excited that she is not only marrying you, but that you are giving her a wedding. She is taking pictures now. It is her and the kids."_

Fitz nodded, _"Thanks"_

Andrew asked, _"What's wrong?"_

Fitz looked at him,_ "Just scared. Can't mess this up. Really love her."_

Andrew nodded, _"That is how you are not going to mess this up. You really love her. This is no arrangement. The two of you are great as people but as a couple you are unstoppable and there is nothing that you can not do. Hold onto that."_

Fitz nodded,

Andrew brought his gift over to him, _"Let's open up the gift that she bought you."_

Andrew helped Fitz open up the gift. When he opened the box he smiled. Inside was a Rolex Cosmograph Daytona Mens Watch. The face of the watch was ice blue. Andrew took it out of the box and opened the clasp when he noticed writing on the back. He turned it over for Fitz to see. _**Time has started again. Livvie.**_

Fitz smiled. He was thankful that God allowed this moment to happen. He sat back and thought about Mellie. Olivia had filled him in on what she had done. He was angry that she was so selfish that she would do this to the kids. He decided that he would never waste another moment dealing with Mellie. Olivia had told him that David was arranging for them to see them one last time before they are sentenced so we can say what we need to in private, because she wasn't going to give them any more thought after that and they were going to move on.

**Flashback-One Week Ago**

Quinn helped Huck to put the pieces of the puzzle together. After Mellie was not able to get Cyrus to call Charlie she had to find a hit man. She thought about it and remembered Jake. She had her uncle's private investigator find out where Jake was living at. One day she went to see him. She told Jake that Fitz wasn't really leaving them alone. Fitz was making plans to get Olivia back. This made Jake mad. He just wanted Olivia to himself.

Jake was too dumb to see he was getting played. For someone who was part of B-613 he never verified the facts. Mellie offered to pay him one million dollars with half upfront and the other half after the hit was done.

Olivia was right. The money was wired to the offshore account. It was traced back to Mellie's uncle who now lived in the Cayman Islands. It seemed that he had ripped off some people taking millions of dollars so he faked his death. Quinn took a trip down there and found him. She flirted with him, and got him to take her out a couple of times over the three days that she was there. She recorded all their conversations. Mellie had also lied to her uncle. She told her uncle that Fitz was abusive, but never hit her anywhere that the cameras would see. She never said anything because who would believe that the President beats his wife. She told her uncle that is why she sent the kids to boarding school. That was why he was happy to fund the hit man to get his niece and her family away from Fitz.

Jake wanted Olivia to witness the hit so she would lean on him for support. He however was thrown for a loop when Olivia broke up with him that day and disclosed that Fitz had left them alone, and told Olivia to go and he happy with him if was what she wanted. He knew Olivia was telling the truth. He went to a bar and had several drinks. He couldn't walk away without completing the job. Jake also determined that if he still got rid of Fitz that after she mourned he would be able to get back with Olivia and help her get over losing Fitz.

The plan of course started falling apart immediately when Jake didn't kill Fitz. The alcohol made him not as precise it only got worse when he got to the hotel room and watched the news to find out that Mellie had it wrong. Fitz had divorced her and she had signed her parental rights away. They had already leaked the story to the media so Mellie all but assured that every available person was on this investigation, and they would not stop until they got those responsible.

Huck was already tracking Jake since Olivia had told him that she broke up with him. He made sure that he could not fly commercially anywhere;especially out of the country. Huck knew who he would attempt to call to fly out on a private jet and he shut that down. Mellie wasn't taking his calls. Huck also froze his accounts so he could not get any money. He was stuck hiding out in D.C. so it made it easy for them to arrest him.

David made sure his ducks were in a row. Olivia's team had made sure that when they collected information and evidence that David could use most of it in court. David had arrest warrants drawn up. He decided that he was going to be there when both were arrested. He went to the hotel at three in the morning to arrest Jake. David flew out to North Carolina that afternoon. At three in the morning the next day they arrested Mellie. With Mellie he allowed Olivia's team to leak that an arrest was pending on the news at eleven. Mellie had on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He hair was piled on top of her head. Of course she had no make-up on. David had them to take her out just like that. No one covered her up. The media was waiting for them when they walked out her house. She was brought back to D.C. and was now at Supermax.

Cyrus accepted the deal. He was not eligible for early release. He had to serve the full five years. David spoke with Jake and Mellie with their attorneys. He told them straight up that he was not pleading them out. They could either plead guilty and accept they were going to prison for life without parole, or he could take it to trial and air out all their dirty laundry and not only would he make sure they were convicted they would investigate them and charge them with any illegal crimes they found they committed. If he found that they killed someone or committed treason he would make sure they got the death penalty. They were in separate rooms and so he had to repeat the offer twice. He knew that figured out he had more on them. They agreed to plead guilty. Huck found out that Mellie's uncle stole from the mob and some gangsters. Huck & Quinn send some information to them they may or may not lead to him.

David smiled and as he walked out the door he said to each of them, "_Checkmate you lose"_

**Present Day**

The time had finally come. The ceremony was about to begin. Olivia and the kids were in the house. The guests had arrived and were being seated. Once everyone was seated they put the runner down. Fitz was in his motorized chair. A ramp had been added so he could get up it today, and anytime he wanted.

They had decided that they only wanted the kids to be with them as they said their vows. Her team and Tom and Hal all sat in the front row for them. Even when it was a going to be a civil ceremony this is what Olivia wanted. She just wanted them standing up as they became a family. Olivia wanted the kids to walk her down the aisle.

Once Fitz was moved to the chair for the ceremony the violinist played the wedding march. Olivia came in view and the kids on each side of her. There was not a dry eye in the crowd. Fitz was overwhelmed. He had never seen Olivia look like this. She looked like an angel. The jewelry complimented her. He had waited what seemed like forever for this moment, and it was better than any dream.

Olivia was very emotional seeing Fitz. She never expected this moment to happen. It was everything and more. Olivia sat in her chair. Karen took her bouquet so they could hands. Fitz liked that Olivia was sitting so they could face each other.

Bishop Jakes started the ceremony. When it came time to say their vows the Bishop informed the guest that they had written their own vows. Fitz had asked Olivia to write her vows. He assured her he would get his written. Tom had helped him a little each day including today to get them written. He asked Jerry to read his.

Jerry to the microphone_,"__**Livvie, I'm sorry that I can't read to you what I wrote. I figured we didn't want our ceremony to take all night (Guests laughed), but the words that are being read are from me to you. The moment I met you I knew that you were my everything. I was a coward. I should have waited for you. It has been a long road, and we still have far to travel. It seems you have the in sickness and in health downpacked. (Everyone laughed). I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. I promise that you will always know that you are my everything. You will never be alone again. We have a lifetime to make memories. I look forward to conquering the world with you and our family. I love you to the moon and back sweet baby."**_

Olivia took the microphone, **_"I never expected this day to come. I never understood when people said that they were with their soul mates. I never understood when people said they didn't breathe the same without their other half until I met you. You are my everything. Sorry it took so long for me to figure it out.( Guests chuckled). I can't wait to wake up every day with a man who even in sickness thinks about me and loves me enough to make my dreams come through. I love you. I am in love with you. Life is empty and lonely and sad when you are not with me. I am blessed that I no longer have to live that life. I now get to live, love, and enjoy you and our family. I promise to do that everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you to the moon and back."_**

The guest laughed. This couple was truly in sync with each other. They exchanged wedding bands. Fitz had gotten Olivia a two caret platinum diamond wedding band. Olivia had gotten Fitz a two caret platinum princess cut diamond wedding band. The Bishop prayed over their union.

When he finished the prayer he looked at the guests. It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He looked at Fitz. You may now kiss your bride.

Fitz smiled and leaned over, _"Make it count Mrs. Grant."_ Olivia smiled and they shared a passionate kiss that words could not describe.

They changed the format a little. They had the guest leave first and the family stayed behind for pictures.

Olivia made sure that they had shots that included her team and Tom and Hal. The photographer wanted to take some shots of them just being themselves. It was easy to capture them.

It was now time for the reception. While they were taking pictures the guest had dined on coconut chicken, sausage puffs, breaded ravioli, mini Quiche, coconut shrimp, crab cakes, lobster puffs, and fried chicken wings. There was also a fruit and cheese tray that would stay up throughout the evening.

Lauren had decided on a buffet since it was not a huge number of people and she didn't want to have to vet a staff to serve them. The buffet would include:

**Fried Calamari**

**Swedish Meatballs**

**Garden Salad**

**Caesar Salad**

**Baked Stuffed Chicken**

**Beef Tenderloin Tips**

**Veal Marsala**

**Broiled Filet with Lemon Butter**

**Rice Pilaf**

**Seasonal vegetables**

**Oven Roasted Potatoes**

**Shiraz**

**Tea**

**Water**

They had set up eating areas inside and outside. They also created sweetheart tables inside and outside for the couple.

Olivia looked at their wedding cake. It was a three-tier buttercream wedding cake with handmade cascading teal Calla Lillis.

A D.J. had been set up to provide entertainment for the evening. They were introduced for the first time. There was a dance floor that had been set up. The Light was playing. It had a song they feel in love with while on the trail. Fitz must have told them. Olivia was sitting in Fitz lap. She had her arms around his neck and they were his forehead to her forehead. They swayed to the music. They were in their own world. They all looked on probably thinking the same thing. How can a first dance where they are not dancing be so romantic?

The kids fixed them something to eat. They each nursed a glass of wine throughout the night. They were enjoying their reception with their family and friends. Fitz got to see Sally and other politicians that he had forged real friendships with. Fitz's whole medical and rehab team had been able to make it. The kids had invited a couple of friends which Lauren suggested. Fitz & Olivia got to meet them. They were happy that the kids were adjusting and making friends. Olivia told them that now they were going to have to go to the hospital that they should come over some time. The kids were excited. They never had friends over. Mellie never allowed them to be kids. Olivia demanded they be kids and they loved it. Lauren invited Kimberly Mitchell because Olivia really liked her. She was a woman of color who through hard work and dedication made it. She was a journalist but she always kept her integrity. It was why she trusted her, and that is hard to come by in D.C. Olivia had agreed with Lauren that if Kimberly promised that she not break the story tonight, but in a month they would allow a sit-down interview with her in their home. They would break the news of their marriage, discuss their relationship and family, and talk about the assassination attempt. It would be the day that Mellie, Jake, and Cyrus plead guilty and were sentenced. She happily agreed.

They finished the night with the cutting of the cake. Olivia helped Fitz feed her. He got the garter off on his own. She tossed the bouquet that Lauren had made for that purpose so she could keep hers and Lauren caught it. Tom caught the garter.

It was close to one in the morning. They were all getting tired. They told Olivia and Fitz to head to bed. They would get the house back in order before they left. Karen & Jerry were gone to stay at their friend's houses. Since they could not yet go on a honeymoon they decided to allow them to enjoy the weekend together alone other than SSA who would stay out of their way.

Olivia opened up the door to their master bedroom. Fitz went in their bedroom for the first time. He loved the house. He really loved the bedroom. He felt like when he came in that he could wind down after a hard day. It was a combination of both of them. Fitz could care less in a way. All that matter is that it was their room. Their friends had turned it into romantic suite for them. There was rose pedals on the bed. On their night stand was a bottle of wine, a bottle of sparkling cider, two wine glasses, and chocolate covered strawberries.

Fitz felt guilty that he wasn't physically strong enough to have sex with Olivia. He really wanted to marry her, but there were times throughout the evening that he wished that he would have waited so she got the full experience.

Olivia looked up and seen Fitz looking at the bed. She seen him look this way a couple of times throughout the evening, but it never stayed for very long so she let it go. Now she figured out why.

Olivia went over and sat in his lap, _"When I woke up this morning I knew I was marrying you. I thought it would be in front of a judge and we would have a nice dinner with our family and friends. Instead I got a wedding and it was beyond great. I got that wedding because of you. I didn't miss out on a thing. Every memory that I would have had if we waited until you rehabed more I got today. You holding me in your lap while we swayed to our song was everything. This bed will get used. We may not be able to make love yet, but we can make out like teenagers. I don't know about you, but just that I get in bed with my husband is everything to me. We'll take a honeymoon, but I would prefer a familymoon. We bring the kids along. We do somethings with them and some things with us. It will happen. I am Mrs. Grant and that is everything."_

Fitz looked up at Olivia in tears, _"It's a whole new world. I was surprised that you took my name. I thought you wouldn't because of your business"_

Olivia nodded_, "A whole new world. I want the world to know that I am a Grant. I hyphenated it so legally I am Pop-Grant so that should take care of the business end. I want to have the same last name as my husband kids. Business doesn't last forever. This marriage will last until we die."_

Olivia helped Fitz out of his tuxedo and into some boxers to sleep in. She helped him into the bed. She gave him the remote and showed him how to adjust his side. This bed felt better than the ones in the White House. Fitz unzipped Olivia's gown. She changed and did her nightly routine. The bathroom was set up for them to have a romantic bath at some point.

Olivia climbed in the bed and Fitz just looked at her.

Fitz caressed her face, _"We did it. You're my wife."_

Olivia nodded, _"I'm your wife and it's gonna be great."_

Fitz nodded. They made out a little but the day had caught up to them. They did it. Now it was time that Fitz got better so he could take care of his family.

**A/N-So they are married. Next chapter you will see the final showdown of Olivia, Fitz, Mellie, and Jake. The interview with Kimberly Mitchell and the road to recovery for Fitz**


	7. The Recovery

**A/N-Thank you again for all of the reviews and all of the support that I have received. It is fun being able to write down what is in my head, and know that others like it. There is a time jump in this chapter, but flashbacks to explain what has been going on with the family.**

They were celebrating their three-month anniversary today. Finally the Grants were going to do an hour-long sit down interview with Kimberly Mitchell in their home. Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting to see the President. OPA had done an excellent job of keeping his whereabouts unknown. The team of therapists and nurses loved the Grants and had no problem keeping their involvement a secret.

Olivia was concerned that there would be problems with them adjusting as a family and as a couple. For years their relationship was built on stolen moments. She was curious as to how they would adjust. Thankfully they all adjusted well.

There had been some minor bumps in the road, but they had worked through them. Things were finally beginning to look up for them.

Olivia sat at her vanity brushing her hair. It was nice to be in a home with her husband and kids. She no longer had lonely days. Even through the tough times that they had over the last couple of months she would take any of those days over being alone.

**Flashback-Three months ago**

Fitz & Olivia enjoyed their weekend at home alone. Olivia never thought she would see this day. She was officially Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant, and she loved it. They were a boring married couple that weekend. They ate, watched movies, and slept. They enjoyed a romantic bath one night. Olivia fixed them dinner and they enjoyed a romantic candlelit dinner, but that was the extent of their romance. Fitz couldn't hold his fork for too long, but he managed to feed her a couple of bites. It was just nice knowing they would go to bed and wake up with each other.

That Monday morning Fitz began his rehab. It was grueling. Fitz put a lot of pressure on himself to get better for his family. He would go at it six to eight hours a day everyday. He did physical therapy, speech therapy, and memory rehab. Three times a week he would see Dr. Sherry for counseling.

Olivia thought that he was pushing himself too much. Carol & her sister came by a couple of times of week to check on him, but for the most part Olivia took care of him. After three weeks of this intense rehab Olivia had enough. She sat Fitz down to talk to him.

Fitz could feel the tension in the air. He knew that Olivia was upset with him and wanted him to slow down, but he couldn't. He need to get out of this wheel chair. He need to remember and be able to freely relay his thoughts. There was no time to waste in his opinion.

Olivia was emotional as she looked Fitz in the eye, _"I love you. I know that you want to get better, and I know that part of the reason you are pushing yourself as hard as you are is for me and the kids. I promise you there is no rush. I am your wife. I am the guardian of your two children. I need you. I would rather have you less than a hundred percent than not to have you at all. Please slow down."_

Fitz shook his head. He was angry that she did not support him. He wanted to get better and he thought that she wanted the same thing.

Fitz eyes turned grey, _"Sorry that this is too much for you. Thought you wanted me better. Wish you love me to have my back. Guess not."_

Fitz left the room. Olivia cried. She didn't want him to think that she was not his biggest advocate. In the past she would have run. They were a married couple now. There would be no more running.

When she got to the bedroom Fitz had taken a shower and was putting on his night-clothes. She went over and helped him lift himself up to get his pants on. Fitz wouldn't look at her. Once his pants were on he thanked her and climbed into bed. However it was not their bed, but the hospital bed. Once he got in he turned and faced the wall.

Seeing him that way broke Olivia. She couldn't understand how things went so wrong in that simple conversation. She went and took a shower. Silent tears fell down her face. She didn't know how to fix it.

Olivia got out the shower and lotioned her body and put on her night-clothes. When she opened the door she heard Fitz crying. It was a sadness that Olivia never felt.

Olivia went over to Fitz and put her arms around him. He tensed up at first which hurt Olivia, but she kept repeating in her head there is no more running away. After a few minutes Fitz relaxed in her embrace.

Olivia whispered over and over in his ear, _"I love you. I need you. Whatever you want we will do. You are the love of my life."_

Fitz eventually calmed down. Olivia thought they were making progress. Next thing she knew she seen Fitz's face crunch up like he was in pain. She never got to ask him what was wrong because he began seizing.

Olivia pressed the button that was near them that alerted 911. She grabbed her phone and called Jerry to come down to help her.

**Present Day**

Olivia finished up her hair and went to go see what her husband and children were doing. She found them in the family room watching tennis. Olivia watched them and smiled. They loved the sport, and it allowed them quality time together. Olivia made sure that they both signed up to play at school. She was looking forward to seeing them.

Jerry looked up and noticed Olivia and smiled, _"Hey mom what's up?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Well the house was too quiet so I was wondering where my family was at."_

Fitz looked up and smiled,_ "Just enjoying some time with the kids. Is it time for us to get dressed?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"No relax. You still have a couple of hours. I took your suit out. Jerry, Karen did you get your clothes out already."_

The kids turned to Olivia, _"Yes mom they are on our bed for you to inspect if need be."_

Olivia laughed, _"You are two bright and brilliant children. I am not your warden. I trust you."_

Karen looked at her like she was speaking another language. Olivia was confused by the reaction she got from the statement.

Olivia came over and sat on the other side of her, _"What is it honey?"_

Karen put her head down in shame, _"I am ashamed of what I was just thinking. Mellie use to treat these interviews like it was a job interview. When we picked out our clothes she inspected them like she was a drill Sargent. If she selected the clothes she would inspect us before we went to the interview or photo shoot. I 'm sorry for comparing you."_

Karen began to cry. Olivia pulled her over and held her. Olivia gave her a few minutes to cry so that she could hear what she was about to say.

Olivia spoke calmly to Karen, _"Honey I never want you to feel ashamed of anything that you think. You are your own person thus you are allowed to think anything. I am sorry that Mellie never took the time to see you and your brother for who you are. You are smart, kind, funny, giving, open, and I could go on and on. She lost out. It hasn't been that long that you lived this life where you were on pins and needles. Your dad & I are really sorry. I should have have the guts to fight for this family when your dad first asked me, but I was a coward. You will always be our babies, but I know that you are no toddlers. I respect that you are a young woman. We may not always agree, but I will never discount your feelings or your brothers. It will take time but we eventually heal and be able to move on."_

Fitz & Jerry looked on. Their lives had changed tremendously in the last six months. The kids loved their dad and knew that he loved them. However since he had been with Olivia he was happy, and that happiness made him a better parent. They were grateful for Olivia. Fitz looked at them and realized just how good of a mother Olivia was. She had always questioned if she had the ability to be a good mother. To him seeing how she was with his children told him what he already knew. She was a great mother.

Jerry smiled as he watched his mom and sister. Both of them wanted a mom that was there for them and loved them. Karen being a girl wanted it a little more so it was great that his sister got that person who would help her with her hair, shop, talk to her about boys that he and his dad would give them a hard time about. He gained a lot as well. She was his biggest support system. He could talk to her about anything. He had always had an interest in medicine, but when his dad was shot it became clear that was what he wanted to be. One night not too long ago when he was discussing what classes he wanted to take he let it slip to his parents what he wanted to do. To his surprise both of them were excited for him. Olivia asked what he needed. She suggested that he may want to start volunteering so he could get the feel of the field.

Fitz nodded and smiled at the advice that Olivia was giving. He knew that Jerry thought he would expect him to follow in his footsteps. Secretly he was glad he didn't.

Fitz looked at his son and the seriousness in his eyes made Jerry nervous for a moment until he spoke calmly to him, _"Your mom and I want you and your sister to do whatever you want in life. As long as you are doing your best, you are happy, and it is not illegal then I support you. Be you and remain you no matter what. I love you son. I am proud of you. I am proud of the man who you are becoming."_

They all came back the present moment. Fitz who was on the other side of Karen said,_ "Your mom is right. I am sorry that I let you guys down. I was a coward as well. I should have followed my gut consequences be damned. It's too late to turn back. We just have to continue to grow together as a family. Time will heal us."_

Karen nodded. The room was quiet. Everyone was reflecting on where they use to be and where they were now. They all knew they would be okay. There was no tension amongst them. Tonight they would be able to put more behind them and continue to move on. It was easy to think that now, but not two months ago.

**Flashback-Two months ago**

They arrived at the hospital and Secret Service had already cleared an area for them. By sheer luck Dr. McDreamy was working that evening so it was a no brainer who would look after Fitz.

Hal brought the kids over to the hospital and they sat and consoled their mom. Olivia was so distraught that she almost could not breathe. She felt like it was her fault. She had caused the seizure to happen. What kind of wife was she that she would bring harm to her husband?

Luckily it didn't take long for them to stabilize Fitz. Dr. McDreamy came to the waiting room and assured her that Fitz would be okay. They were sending him to get some SCANS just to confirm that nothing major had taken place in his brain. They only planned to keep him overnight for observation.

They got Fitz set up in a room. He was resting, but his face looked sad and worn down. Olivia wasn't sure how to fix that. The doctor came in and told her that the seizure had not set the President back. He would more than likely sleep through the night. He would stop by and talk with them in the morning.

Olivia went and updated the kids. Hal told her that he would take care of the kids tonight and make sure they made it to school in the morning. He knew Olivia was not leaving the President's side. Olivia nodded and hugged Hal. She thanked him for going above and beyond to help the family. She hugged and kissed the kids and told them she would see them tomorrow, but to call her if they needed anything.

Olivia went back into the room. She climbed in the bed with Fitz. She knew that he was frustrated with himself. He felt like he should be able to do more. She didn't know what it felt like to not be able to do something that you have done for 50 years with no problem. At the end of the day they would have to find balance. She would figure out a way to support him without him over doing it.

The doctor stopped by the next morning. Fitz had been awake for about an hour. He couldn't remember what happened that brought him to the hospital. He still struggled with short-term memory loss.

The doctor noticed that Olivia was still sleep, but then she spoke with her eyes closed._ I'm awake doctor."_

"_Mrs. Grant I'm so sorry to bother you."_

Olivia opened up her eyes. She had only been sleep a couple of hours. She was to busy worried about Fitz.

Olivia smiled at Dr. McDreamy, "_You are no bother. What's going on?"_

Dr. McDreamy stood in front of the couple_, "President Grant suffered a seizure most likely from stress. His brain is still trying to heal so it doesn't have the capacity to take on as much as it has in the past. With time it will get better but you can't force the brain to heal. Doing so can cause more harm than good. I don't know how your rehab is going or if there are other personal stresses in your life, but I would just caution you to be careful."_

Dr. McDreamy's resident came in and checked the President and confirmed that he was able to go home.

Olivia got him settled in at home. He agreed to rest for a couple of days. As he laid there he remembered Olivia asking him to slow down and he got upset with her.

Olivia came in the room with breakfast and sat the tray in from of him. He asked her if she was going to eat anything, and she shook her head. She had been extremely quiet since they left the hospital. He could tell that she was thinking. He knew something was bothering her.

He asked her to join him in the bed. She looked at him and her face told him she was nervous. It was like she felt like she was going to break him. He opened his arms. Finally she crawled into them. When she did she broke down and sobbed.

Fitz held her and allowed her to cry. He knew she was scared. He knew that she was the back-bone of this family right now. Failure was not an option when it came to Olivia and if she felt that she was failing it crushed her. Thankfully his speech had improved a lot over the last month.

Once Olivia calmed down so that she could hear him he spoke, _"You are right. I will slow down. Hate it's all on you. Thought when we were married I would finally take care of you, but here you are stuck with me and the kids. This is not our happily ever after."_

Olivia jumped up and looked at Fitz. Her brown eyes were wide and serious and demanded his attention.

Olivia looked him dead in the eye,_ "Yes I want you to slow down because I can't stand to see you in pain. I worry that if you continue to have seizures they are going to eventually cause you major problems. I support you. I want you better not only for me and the kids but for you. I want you to be happy with you. I am in love with the same man who I fell in love with on the trail. This is not a job for me. You are my husband. You are the love of my life. You are my other half. Until you can handle more I will carry the load. We have tons of support so while it is a little hectic at times it is not overwhelming. I will support whatever you decide even it means you pushing the limits, but I am asking that you consider me and the kids. This is not a marathon baby."_

Fitz pulled Olivia back to his chest. She was right. At the end of the day it was his pride that was going to cause him more harm that good. If he killed himself how did he expect to have his happily ever after with Olivia.

Fitz kissed the top of her head, _"I'll slow down. I'm sorry that I let my pride get in the way."_

Olivia nodded. Fatigue was beginning to catch up with her. Being in Fitz's arms always brought her peace. She fell asleep in his arms knowing that things would be okay.

**Present Day**

It was time to get ready for their interview. Tom & Hal let Kimberly & her team in so they could begin to get set up. Fitz only need a cane to get around now. It had been an exciting moment for the whole family when she showed them his progress.

When Fitz cut back on his rehab he actually made more progress. He made sure that he rested like he was told. Shortly into his second month he began to make to make leaps and bounds with his speech. Once Fitz took the pressure of himself and let things come to him everything became a lot easier. He still had a lot of trouble with short-term memory loss, and he could quickly forget what he was doing. He now was able to walk with a cane and could get around the house pretty much on his own. It didn't matter to him or his family. Things were getting better.

Fitz & Olivia got dressed in silence. They both were thinking about the interview. Tonight the world would know that they were married. While they were both thinking the same thing they were unsure what the other was feeling about tonight. Fitz was scared of what Olivia's response was going to be, but he couldn't do the interview unless he understood how she felt.

Fitz turned to look her at her. He looked into her eyes and they looked calm. She looked at peace. He didn't feel any tension coming from her.

Fitz asked nervously, _"Are you worried or scared about doing the interview and letting everyone know that we are married.?"_

Olivia walked around and walked between his legs and looked him in the eye, _"No I am happy and excited. I'm not looking on and Mrs. Grant is beside you. It is me the real Mrs. Grant is finally able to take her rightful place."_

Fitz looked on with excitement. He was happy, she was happy, and the kids were happy. That is all that mattered to him. Everything else would fall in place.

Oliva leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Fitz's lips. They had not been intimate in any way since he had been home. He knew that he still had to build up his strength, but that time was coming and it was coming soon. That gentle kiss let to a passionate kiss for the record book. It was like they were trying to catch up for lost time.

Olivia leaned back,_ "Don't worry I know that day is coming soon and I promise that your wife will be ready."_

Fitz laughed and nodded. It was nice to know they were still in sync. He always told Olivia they would get to this point, but even he began to question if that was the case or not. She treated those kids like they were hers. They would be in a month or two. As he was buttoning up his shirt he thought to what they had done a month ago.

**Flashback-One Month Ago**

Mellie & Jake were supposed to be sentenced a month ago, but their attorneys tried to call David's bluff. When David met with them they were smug and knew that they had gotten over. When she was arrested her uncle had secured them two big named lawyers for her and Jake.

David got up and smiled at the both of them. He never yelled or got angry. He calmly looked at them and said,_ "Remember I gave you an option without me going nuclear. Just remember that."_

David walked out the room and placed a call. He told the person on the other end,_ "I need it"_

A week later David with the approval of Madam President Mellie & Jake were taken from their cells a little after midnight. They were taken to a holding cell and secured together in the same room.

David walked in the room in his street clothes. That made them nervous. They knew they were stuck and would wait to accept their fate which they knew was going to be death when Huck came in behind David. He looked at the both of them with disgust. He would gut them if they let him, but he knew they were not.

Mellie being Mellie not knowing when to shut up says, _"So you pulled us out of our cells in the middle of the night to what beat or kills us. Well do me a favor let's just get it over with. I am in no mood for a dog and pony show."_

At first nothing was said then they heard someone speak, _"That's not the Mellie I know. She loves to be on display. Front and center for the whole world to see."_

Mellie looked around confused. It sounded like Fitz, but it couldn't be. The media said that he was away at a rehab facility.

Fitz smiled while they were looking at Mellie. He was speaking through the intercom system, _"I mean isn't that what you wanted when you and your side kick beside you planned my demise for the whole world to see. So you could be Jackie Kennedy and mourn the loss of your husband in front of America, play the doting mother, and ride off in the sunset using my name. One that you have no honor or respect for, but still you want it."_

Mellie stood up, _"So you guys recorded Fitz to what torture us. Make us do what you want. Well no thank you I pass. Take me back to my cell."_

Fitz & Olivia walked around the corner hand in hand._ "Sit down Mellie and shut the hell up. I have heard enough of you to last a life time."_

Mellie looked up at Fitz in shock. He looked way better than he was portrayed in the media. It was scary that he almost looked normal.

Fitz eyes showed that he had nothing but hatred for her, _"I said sit down Mellie. OPA received a call a week ago letting them know that you wanted to play hard ball. Mr. Rosen here told me he gave you both a fair offer, but you two were too idiotic to see what was in front of you."_

Jake tried to speak. Fitz turned to him, "_Shut up no one asked you to speak."_

Jake stood up and before he could take a step Huck had kicked his legs from under him. Fitz looked down at him and over at Mellie. You two have no power so I suggest you sit the hell down and shut up.

Jake got up and sat down embarrassed was not even the word at the moment.

Fitz looked over at Jake,_ "Since you want to be heard let me start with you. First, I have to thank you for being so stupid. My dumb ex-wife convinced you that I was trying to break you and Olivia up. I admit I never made Mellie think otherwise, but had you really invested your time trying to make things work with Olivia she would have told you that I had stepped away. I wanted her to have normal. I thought that you would give her that and make her happy. You proved me right. You never really loved Olivia. She was a pawn. You wanted to say that you showed me up. You had something I wanted. You were still the same jackass that I met in the Navy. You wanted her to see my brains being blown away. That is sick, but see I am going to give you one last chance to come to your senses and not to be conned by that lunatic beside you. Do you want to continue to fight or do you want to live? I've even agreed that you can have life with a chance for parole in 25 years. If you get paroled you leave the country or I make sure you are six feet under."_

Jake looked at Fitz and then he looked at Olivia. He knew that she hated him. The sad part is that Fitz was right. He had no one to blame but himself. Mellie had messed everything up. He was done. There was no more fight left in him.

Jake nodded,_ "I accept the offer."_

David nodded. Mellie looked up expecting that she was going to be given another chance to accept the plea. That was quickly erased away.

Olivia looked at Mellie with a smirk on her face, _"I told you that night that Fitz was shot that I would go to the ends of the earth to hunt you down if you had something to do with the assassination attempt. I told you that I was going to make you pay. It is too bad you don't know when to stop or quit. A five-year old has better sense than you. You see Mellie while both of us graduated at the top of our class I use my education and common sense. I should tell you that your lawyer is going to call in the morning and tell you that his retainer was not paid. We seized the account your uncle had. He was paying the lawyer out of that account, and since you have committed a number of crimes all of your assets have been frozen including the five million dollars you got in the divorce."_

Mellie looked up in shock. Olivia had this wicked grin on her face, _"I also wouldn't expect to talk to your uncle anytime soon. Those people that he owes money to well they are hot on his trail so he may or may not be alive. If he is I am sure that he is hiding so he can stay alive."_

Olivia laughed and the sound was scary. Everyone in the room knew that Olivia had been pushed,_ "You see I admit I made some mistakes. The biggest one was allowing you to even be on that throne that made you think you ruled the earth. I let you destroy two innocent children and a man who tried to love you despite how evil you are."_

Mellie laughed, **_"Olivia please..."_**

She never finished the statement before Olivia back-handed her knocking her out of the chair. Huck went over and picked Mellie back up. He gave her a look that she should shut up. You could hear a pin drop the room.

Olivia smiled at Mellie, _"Where was I oh yeah, I admit I was wrong but don't worry it will never happen again. I will remain by my husband's side and fight battles with him. You being one. There is no longer a plea deal in place. We arrested Hollis Doyle this morning. He was eager to strike a deal. He produced documents from the White House that disappeared on your watch in regards to bills that Fitz was trying to pass that would use more energy efficient methods to make us greener. Hollis was able to see what way everyone was voting so he knew who to lobby and blackmail. Do you know what that is Mellie? In our world that is called treason and it carries a death sentence. I want you dead I really do, but whether you die naturally, at someone's hand, or through legal injection no longer matters to me."_

Mellie & Jake looked at her hand. Sure enough she had a wedding set on her ring finger. Fitz had a wedding band that was not the one that she gave him. There was nothing said in the media that they were married yet.

Olivia smiled, _"Yes I am Mrs. Grant now. I mean we both know that I have been the real Mrs. Grant for a while. We are really married legally though to answer your question. I had a wedding. Don't worry it's about to come out. Also know that the kids are great. They have a real mother now. One that doesn't hate them. It has been nice finally burying you. Whatever happens to you I hope that you rot in hell."_

To Mellie's surprise David offered to allow her to plead guilty, but she would get life without any chance of parole. Mellie readily accepted the deal. She and Jake signed the paperwork.

Two weeks later Mellie, Jake, and Cyrus were officially sentence after entering their plea and having to recount the details of their crime to the satisfaction of David and the judge. They were sent to different federal prisons. Mellie would find out when she got to her new home that for her safety she was locked up for 23 hours a day seven days a week.

That part of their life was finally over. The kids could move on and know that Mellie would no longer cause them any more harm.

**Present Day**

Fitz had finished getting dressed. He turned around to see Olivia coming out of their closet. He smiled when he looked at her outfit.

Olivia had on an Escada one-button illusion blazer & pencil skirt with racing stripe. She had on her favorite black Jimmy Choo heels. Fitz had left her a gift on top of her make-up. It was a white black diamond drop necklace with matching earrings.

Fitz loved her look. She loved regal. She looked like a First Lady.

Olivia smiled. She loved when Fitz looked at her like she hung the moon. Since he did it often she smiled a lot now a days.

Olivia said,_ "I take it you like the outfit."_

Fitz laughed, _" Like is probably not an appropriate word. It had been years since I seen you in a skirt or a dress. It brings back fond memories."_

Olivia began to laugh with Fitz, "_Well thank you kind sir. I figured you would appreciate if your wife looked appropriate for the interview."_

Fitz looked at her puzzled, _"Olivia, I don't want to change you because we are married. I married you for you. If you want to wear pants then wear pants. There is no bait and switch here. I need you to know that."_

Olivia softened as she listened to her husband. She needed him to relax, _"Honey I know, but the formidable Olivia Pope dresses in power suits so she can command respect in a male dominated world. As your wife and if you are able to go back to being President I need to look approachable. You are not changing me. We are married. We have to make sacrifices for each other. I can't be hard and demanding when I am beside you. I need to compliment you. It's not like I hate wearing dresses and skirts. It just outfits have their purpose, and since we are married I kind of like the idea that you have easier access."_

Fitz blushed at the last comment she made. Fitz relaxed. Tonight felt like the beginning of their rise back to the top if they handled everything okay.

The couple kissed each other. They walked out to meet Kimberly. The kids came out of the kitchen to meet up with their parents. Her team was there so they could keep an eye out to how the public took their first interview together.

They were all miced up. They were going to start with the couple first and then bring the kids in later.

It was show time. They looked at each other. They took one minute with each other to clear their minds. Once the minute was up Fitz squeezed Olivia's hand. They nodded at each other and turned to face Kimberly.

It was showtime.

**A/N-The interview is next. After that I plan to do another time jump, but I have yet to decide what the jump will be.**


	8. The Interview

Kimberly Mitchell looked at the couple and smiled. She had been patiently waiting for this moment. It was not because her having the exclusives with the couple in front of her put her in the driver's seat of what she wanted to happen in her career. It was because she really respected the two of them. She had dealt with her fair share of politicians since she moved to D.C.

President Grant was different than most politicians. He was always respectful. He never made demands when it came to interviewing him. He was always as honest as he could be. While his ex-wife was as phony as the hair pieces in her head the President was the total opposite.

She was not surprised at all by the actions of Mellie Francis. There had been some rumble about the fact that the President had an affair, but if you really wanted to define their relationship using the word affair it did not seem like it was appropriate for the couple.

When Olivia's team called her to set up the interview she expected them to give her a list of questions she could not ask, but that did not happen. Olivia had personally sent an email to her apologizing for having to delay the interview, but they didn't want to do it until they had some closure to the charges again Mellie & Jake for the attempted assassination attempt on the President. Olivia promised her they had not forgotten about her.

Once the cameraman let her know that she was on. Kimberly turned and face the camera.

Good evening everyone. I know that America has been waiting, and the time has arrived. President Fitzgerald Grant is giving his first sit down interview since the assassination attempt on his birthday. For those of you who have not kept up with the case the former First Lady Melody Francis pleaded guilty to the attempted murder of President Grant and was sentenced to life without parole for being the mastermind. The hitman Jacob Ballard also plead guilty to the same charges and was sentenced to life with a chance of parole after 25 years. The President's former Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene was sentenced to five years without parole for hindering prosecution.

While the President was in a coma we learned that the President's former Communication Director had temporary guardianship of his children. I did an interview with Olivia who admitted that she and the President had a relationship in the past. She had stayed in contact with the kids which is why he left them in her care.

Tonight we get an in-depth look at how the President is doing. We get to see what life is like for him and his family right now. Finally we will discuss what the future holds for the President.

Kimberly turned and faced President Grant and Mrs. Pope-Grant.

_**KM: Good evening. Thank you both for taking the time to sit down and talk with me tonight.**_

_**FG: It is our pleasure. I know that America has been patient. They want to know that I am alive and still kicking.**_

_**KM: They do. How are you doing?**_

**_FG: Physically things have been going well for me. I no longer require the use of a wheelchair. It has been hard to learn how to walk and talk again. Something that I have always done. I still have ways to go, but I am happy to be this far. I was in a coma for two months and rehabbing for three months. I still have memory issues. My short-term memory is still a problem. I also don't remember some things from my past._**

**_KM: Do you remember what it was like when you woke out of the coma?_**

_**FG: Honestly I don't remember the specific details. I do remember this woman coming to the hospital. It eased my fears.**_

_**KM: While you were in a coma Olivia admitted that the two of you had a relationship in the past. She did say at the time of your shooting that you were not together, but you still had papers drawn up to take care of your children should something happen to you. Can you explain why you wanted the children with Olivia?**_

_**FG: Olivia is the love of my life. Mellie & I were put together. We were the perfect political couple, but there was no love there. I accepted it for a long time until I met Olivia. I realized that I could be loved, and I loved her. It is no secret that Mellie did not enjoy being a mother. The kids knew it. When Olivia was on the trail she protected the kids from Mellie. She became a mother figure, and my kids trusted her. No matter what was happening with us she always made sure the kids were okay. She sometimes did things with the kids when I couldn't because it was too many security issues for me to be there. So once Mellie signed away her rights it was a no brainer who I wanted to take care of the kids should something happen.**_

**_KM: Olivia, where were you when you found out the President had been shot, and when did you find out that the President was requesting that you care for the kids in an event that something happened to him?_**

**_OPG: I watched the President being shot. (Olivia took a moment to get her bearings Fitz held her hand a little tighter) To this day I have never been more frightened than I was at that moment. I realized that the kids had more than likely saw their dad being shot which they did. Their agents brought them to me at their request. The President's SSA then called me and asked me to come to the hospital. It was at that time that I learned about the divorce, that Mellie had signed away her parental rights, and that he had paper work asking me to take guardianship of the kids if something happened to him._**

**_KM: Did you consider not taking the kids considering you have a demanding job and are sought after across the world?_**

**_OPG: Never. Those kids are my world. I would never let some stranger care for them. Their mother had put them through hell. They had no idea if they would ever see their dad alive again. I was not going to pawn those kids away._**

_**KM: Did you ever prepare yourself that you never see the President alive again?**_

_**OPG: (With tears in her eyes) I had no choice but to prepare for that to happen. I had two children I had to think about. I was devastated. He has always told me that he loved me and wanted a life with me. I was always more worried about the American people and keeping him President that I forgot to think about the man who was doing the job. Being a President is not who he is. That is a job. I had to face the fact that I would not get to have a life with Fitz. The kids would not get to have a dad see them grow and make their way in this world. There were some scary moments, and I had to be prepared for it all.**_

_**KM: So after two months President Grant you finally come out of your coma. You are reunited with Olivia and your kids. What was that like?**_

_**FG: Well I had a tube down my throat so I was scared at first. My main SSAs Tom and Hal comforted me. I was not aware that Olivia had been at my side the entire time. We had not spoken in six months. So it was an exciting moment to see her at my side. I remember her and my kids talking to me while I was in my coma, but I didn't know what it all meant. I seen my kids and they looked healthy and happy. I don't have all of my memories, but I can't recall a time where they looked this content and happy.**_

_**KM: When you found out that Olivia was available and you were now divorced when did you approach her giving your relationship another go?**_

_**FG: (Laughing) Well here is a funny story for your audience. At the time I could not speak sentences. I could only say either words or phrases. That being said I had my best friend go get something that I had purchased a while ago. It was an engagement ring that I purchased hoping that one day we would get our happily ever after. I proposed to her the day I woke up from the coma. As much as I could for a man who could not talk or write much.**_

_**KM: Olivia, what were you thinking?**_

_**OPG: I was laughing and crying all at the same time. Seriously I was in shock. It took me a minute to realize that it was real. What was even more shocking was the request with the proposal.**_

_**KM: What was the request?**_

_**OPG: He wanted to get married before he came home with me and the kids so that we could be a real family.**_

_**KM: Did you agree?**_

_**OPG: (Smiling) I did under one condition and that was that he fight to get his life back. I wasn't worried whether or not he would be able to serve again as President I just wanted Fitz the man. Fitz the dad as healthy as he could be.**_

_**KM: May I ask did you follow through and get married? (She hoped that she kept a straight face)**_

_**FG: (Smiling from ear to ear) As a matter of fact we did. Although I could not personally make it happen my secretary Lauren went to work for Olivia after I was shot. I was able to communicate enough with her and asked her to plan a wedding for Olivia. I asked her to get the kids involved. She had access to my accounts so while Olivia thought we would have a civil ceremony we actually had a wedding and reception the day that I was released from the hospital.**_

KM: I have to confess to our views. I was given access to the Grants wedding, but I was unable to disclose that information until we had the sit down interview. Here is some snap shots of their wedding day.

They showed a picture of Olivia before the ceremony, a picture of the kids walking her down the aisle, a shot of them saying their vows, a shot of the ring exchange, a shot of them in the gazebos after they were married showing their bands, and several shots from the reception.

While the pictures played the children were brought in the room and miced up.

KM: If you are just joining I have the pleasure of sitting down with President Grant who is doing his first interview since the attempt on his life. We just shared the news that the President is not on the market. He is married to Olivia Pope. May I ask if you took the President's name.

_**OPG: Yes. My legal name is Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant. Due to my business I didn't want to drop my maiden name completely, but I had a huge desire to take my husband's name. I want to have the same last name as my kids. All of them.**_

_**KM: Speaking of kids. Jerry & Karen thank you for joining me. I can't imagine what it was like to see your dad shot. How are you doing?**_

_**JG: Thank you. We are good. It will be a while before I get the image of my dad being shot out of my head. However mom has taken great care of us, and made sure that we live a normal teenage life.**_

_**KM: So you look at Olivia as your mother? Whose decision was it to call her mom?**_

_**KG: It was ours. She has taken care of us behind the scenes for years. My dad has a demanding job. He was governor first and then he became President. He always made an effort to spend time with us, but of course it is different for us. We can't just walk in a restaurant or go shopping without a plan in place. From the moment that we were in Olivia's care she took care of us physically and emotionally. She loves us for who we are. That means a lot.**_

**_KM: Has it been a difficult transition with you becoming a family?_**

**_OPG: No it has been a great thankfully. I was nervous. I can handle crisis with my eyes closed, but being a parent is different. I was lucky. They are two great kids. I love them and they love me. As Fitz gets better we are learning to co-parent, but we are on the same page._**

**_KG: I love having her in my life. My biological mother didn't like me or my brother very much so it was nice to have a mom who I could talk to about girl things. It is nice having her support and love. It is nice that being me is good enough for them._**

_**JG: I am happy for my parents. Teenagers like to pretend they don't need their parents, but it's not true. We want them to love and accept us. We need to know if we are doing okay. Dad was always supportive but my mother had no interest in us unless it had something to do with campaigning or keeping up the appearance of being a perfect family for America. I am about to turn 16 so I have been thinking a lot about my future. I love having parents who I can talk to about my future. They have been there to guide me, but also allowed me to grow on my own. Learn from my mistakes and be accountable to myself and others. I love being accepted by both of my parents. Karen & I are enough for them.**_

_**FG: (Choked up) I hate what I put my kids through. I know that when this interview is over some will have an opinion of me divorcing my wife while in office, being in a coma to wake up and get married again. To those critics I say life is too short. I should have stood up for myself and my kids a long time ago. It is too soon to say whether I will be President again, but if I am that is temporary. The three people beside me are my life. I haven't lost my mind. I gained it. We are happy and healthy. That is what is most important to me.**_

_**KM: I know that this is tough to think about, but recently your ex-wife pleaded guilty to trying to kill you. It was determined that she used you wife's ex-boyfriend to carry out the hit. She thought that killing you would prevent the divorce from going through. How do you feel about Melody Francis and your friend Jake Ballard?**_

_**FG: I feel nothing for any of them. Mellie got enough of my attention and she gets no more. She sealed her fate when she tried to kill me. She is a selfish person. She only thinks about herself. She had no consideration for our children when she came up with this plan. While I have no ill feelings towards any of them, I have no love for any of them either. They not only shattered my life, but put our country in an difficult place. Thankfully Sally is holding down the fork and keeping the country going.**_

_**KM: Do you have a desire to be able to finish your term as President?**_

_**FG: Honestly I am not sure what I want. Right now I want to continue to get healthy. I want to be a good husband and father. When the time comes I will discuss what it best for us as a family. I think about finishing what I started, but I will only do that if it doesn't bring any harm to my family.**_

_**KM: Have you thought about your family growing?**_

_**OPG: We have and if my husband gets better, and feels that we can handle it then we will expand our family.**_

_**KM: Have your days as a crisis manager ended?**_

_**OPG: No they have not. I still own my business, but fortunately I have a team that can hold down the fork. They don't need me to hold their hands. I still speak with them on a regular basis. I provide input and from time to time I have met with clients to assure them that I will make sure they are taken care of. I can't be the Olivia Pope that worked for 20 hours and slept for 4 hours or less. I've had to learn to balance and trust that people have my back. My family is first. My team knows that and supports that. They love my husband and kids and spend a lot of time with them.**_

_**KG: They are our aunts and uncles. They helped a lot when dad was in the coma. We love having this fun extended family.**_

_**FG: I trust them with our lives. Olivia only works with the best. I just want to make it clear that my wife is brilliant. She is smarter than me. Olivia is my partner. She will not stand behind me. She will only stand beside or in front of me. If we are unable to make it back to the White House I will be the stay at home dad. My wife has too much to offer the world to be sitting picking out china.**_

_**KM: Thank you so much for your time. Was there any last comment that you wanted to say?**_

_**FG: I want to thank everyone for their words, cards, thoughts, and prayers. This has been one of the most trying times in my life. At the end of the day I still got my happily ever after. My kids are happy. They are enjoying the life that my wife has help them build. Madam President is capable of doing the job and we support her 100%. I know that people want to hear something definitive, but I can't give that to them honestly. Right now I am just working on being the best me I can be, and that will determine what the future holds. I will only walk back in the Oval Office if I am capable of performing that job at a highest level.**_

_**KM: Thank you so much President Grant for sitting down with us tonight. I wish you, your wife, and children the best. You are in our thoughts and keep us posted.**_

_**Grants: Thanks we will**_

The interview ended. The cameraman let them know they were clear. They spent a little more time talking to Kimberly. Of course they told her they would call when Fitz determined whether he was able to finish his term. Kimberly wished them well and thanked them for the interview.

After Kimberly and her crew left they made it to the family room to see what they were saying about them.

Twitter was on fire. Everyone was commenting how good the President looked. They talked about how fashionable the family looked. Many commented that Olivia really looked like a First Lady. It shocked many people who expected her to be in one of her power suits.

While there were some comments here and there and some commentators who dared to speak ill of them they were overwhelmingly accepted.

Those who loved President Grant loved him more it seemed. They said that he was really personable. Many noted that the couple looked happy and in love. You could clearly see that it was not forced.

The kids were a hit. They had not seen or heard the kids speak until tonight. Adults loved them. They found them humble and caring. They commented that they could tell that the kids were speaking freely. Nothing came across as forced.

They were happy that the kids were in a better environment. Teenagers loved both of them. They found them cute, sexy, handsome, and beautiful among other things. It made the kids a little uncomfortable.

Olivia was not overly concerned about the optics. At least not how she was in the past. She really just wanted to make sure that Fitz was looked at in a positive light. They saw him and their family as survivors. This would allow all doors to remain open when it came to their future. That task had been accomplished. Now they could focus back on Fitz and their family. Jerry was turning sixteen soon. She had talked with Fitz a little and they decided they were going to throw him a huge sweet sixteen surprise party.

**A/N-The crew has finally been dealt with. The public finally got to see Fitz and know that he and Olivia are indeed married. Thank you again for all of the love and support for this story as well as my other stories. Fate Stepped In will be updated next...**


	9. FamilyMoon

**A/N-Some big questions are answered in this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. It means the world to me...**

It had been about a month since the interview. The nation was behind Fitz and their family. There had been several gifts that had been sent to their home from leaders around the world. They sent them to the White House and Sally made sure that the family received them.

Sally was holding her own, but it was clear that the public wanted the President they voted for back. Governor Reston made the mistake of bad-mouthing the President. He listed all the reasons that the public would be fools to want him in back in office.

There was no initial back lash at his statements, but that all changed the day that he decided to call the President a fool for marrying his mistress. While he was subtle when he said it everyone immediately picked up on the other part of the statement when he said especially his black mistress.

Olivia & her team never had to anything. The public lynched the Governor. Several politicians from both side of the aisles remanded him for the comments that he made. By the time it was all said and done not only had the Governor ruined his chance to ruin again, but he was forced to resign. The protesters lined up. Several organizations spoke out. He finally realized that no amount of damage control could save him, and he resigned.

It was heart warming for the couple to see the love and support they had. Fitz was getting better everyday. He had picked his rehab schedule back up, but when he became tired or wasn't having a good day he didn't force it. Olivia and the kids were okay with that.

Olivia had begun to go back to the office two to three times a week since the kids were out of school. Many times one or both of them were with her. They would help around the office. Her team would allow them to help on small tasks.

Ironically Huck was the closest to the kids. He had recently connected with his son after Fitz & Olivia made some calls. Initially Kim gave Huck a hard time, but one day she came home to find the President at her house. She invited him in and he sat down and confirmed as much as he could tell her while still protecting National Security. Fitz wanted her to know that him leaving was an act of love and not betrayal.

Huck was curious about Kim's sudden change of heart. Kim would never tell him, but Javier spilled the beans one day that the President had talked to Kim on his behalf.

Huck had no doubt that the President loved Olivia and his kids. What was shocking not only to him but Olivia's entire team was that he loved and cared for them almost as much as Olivia. Huck tried to thank him but Fitz would not allow it. He kept telling him that's what families do for each other.

Fitz had called them to discuss something that he wanted to do with everyone. They were on board and begin to make it happen for him.

Fitz had decided to release a statement regarding the scandal that surrounded the comments that the Governor made.

Abby assisted him and they got the statement over to Kimberly for her to break exclusively on the 6:00 news.

Fitz made sure that everyone was seated to watch the news. Kimberly Mitchell came on air. She recounted the events that led to Governor Reston having to resign. Then she states that this afternoon she received a statement from President Grant. She let the public know that his was his first and only statement that he was going to make regarding the Governor.

The statement read:

_"I want to take the time to thank the nation for their love and support through this difficult time in my life. I understand that as President it is natural for people to perceive me a certain way. However at the end of the day I am a human just like everyone else. I have needs and wants. I own the mistakes I made while married to Melody Francis. Staying with her was not only caused me grief but my children. I could no longer allow that. While my time in office has not been perfect I would like to think that I have made strides for the better. As I continue to get better I am seriously contemplating whether I will return to the White House or not. It is something that my family and I have to discuss. It is why I am taking my wife and kids to Greece for a month. It will be at my expense. I am telling the public ahead of time because I don't want anyone to think that I am out flocking in another country, and I don't care about the future of our country. I am doing this because I need some real downtime. Since I have been shot I have not been able to relax or take time off. Also my wife deserves a proper_ _honeymoon. She requested when the time came if it could be a familymoon. She wanted to spent time with me and well as the kids. I am a father and a husband. Being President is a job it is not who I am, but if I am going to return to that job then I need to step away so I can regroup. Allow my family and I so personal time to talk it out and decide our future. Once I return I will sit down with Kimberly and discuss my future. Again thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your cards, gifts, and well wishes. It means more to me that I can ever describe."_

Olivia & the kids looked at him. Yes, we leave in three days to go to Greece. It is why I have been rehabbing so long to prepare for the time away. They have given me exercises and things to do while we are gone. I have spoken with your team. The last week I am flying everyone down so they can take a vacation as well. Abby is working to make sure that everything is set. He looked at Olivia and told her I overheard you and Karen talking on the trail and you both discussed Greece being a trip you always wanted to take. Jerry has always wanted to travel the world so I want us to experience this as a family...

They were immediately excited. It was going to be the trip of a life time and that had a whole month to enjoy it.

Jerry looked at his parents, _"Mom did you really tell dad that you wanted us to come with you when you finally were able to have a real honeymoon."_

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and smiled, _"I did and the word that your dad used in his statement of a familymoon were my exact words. Your dad & I will find time alone. We have been l together on and on for some time so I don't feel the need to be taken somewhere alone. I just think it is more important for us to heal and continue to grow as a family."_

Fitz nodded, _"At first I was shocked at her request but the more I thought about the more she is right. We have been apart more than we have been together. Soon you guys will leave us to make your own path. We just want to enjoy you while we can. The time will come few and far between when you get older."_

Karen looked at her parents, _"I know that Jerry & I are going to leave the nest at some point, but I didn't wait this long to have parents to leave this behind. Not only do I need the two of you, but I want the two of you in my life. You mean everything to me and I don't want to navigate life without you."_

Jerry nodded, _"Yeah I agree with Karen!"_

Fitz & Olivia smiled at the kids. Fitz said, _"Whenever and however you need us we are there. Especially now that Olivia is officially your legal mother. I was going to wait till we got to Greece to tell you so we could celebrate, but this seems like a more appropriate moment. We can still celebrate in Greece."_

Fitz looked around and could not tell who was more emotional at the moment Olivia or the kids. They ran over and tackled Olivia with hugs. It was a special moment for the family. Tom & Hal looked on smiling.

They were happy for all of them. They had all been through hell because of Mellie so it was nice to see them genuinely happy. The agents had become fond of the family. It was more than a job to them. As agents you are not often noticed. Granted it that is part of the job, but because they deal with high-profile people and politicians they looked down at the agents. The President, Olivia, and the kids were never that way with them. They tried to make sure that got personal time, they fed them, and asked how they were. Simply put they treated then like human beings.

It was hard at times to sneak the President and Olivia around, but once they knew the couple was really in love and it was no affair it became easier. The kids were not spoiled and entitled. They made their jobs easy.

Olivia was still in shock. She was officially a mother. It was no longer a temporary role. No one could take them away from her. They were really her kids. The more she thought about it the more emotional she became. She didn't realize how much she wanted them to be hers until Fitz said that she was officially their legal mother.

As Fitz looked on he could see that Olivia was processing the reality that she was a mother. He never questioned her ability to be a good parent, but he knew that she did. She didn't have the best examples to look at growing up. It was something he never questioned. She was too good of a person not to be a good mom.

Olivia looked up and she was staring into the eyes of her husband. For the first time since he had made the announcement she smiled. Fitz always told her that she would be a good mom. Not once did he ever question that when the time came she could handle it. When she found out in the hospital that she had guardianship of the kids she was scared out of her mind although she never showed it. She knew what the kids had been through, and she was in love with Fitz. She knew she couldn't let him down. Now she knows that he was never worried. He had no qualms that should something happen to him that his kids would be fine in time.

The kids finally looked at Olivia,_ "Mom are you okay?"_

Olivia smiled at them,_ "I am more than okay. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be your mom until you dad just told us that I am legally your mom. Just the thought that no one can take you away from me just is a little overwhelming at the moment. Make no mistake that these tears are nothing but happy tears."_

Everyone nodded and enjoyed the moment. After a bit they got to talking about the trip. Everyone needed to get some things before they flew out. Fitz made some calls, and got them to open up the mall three hours early the next day to allow them to shop without having to shut anything down.

The day had finally arrived and everyone was excited to begin their vacation. Fitz had a private jet which is what they were going to use to travel. It was going to be a long day for them. It was an eleven-hour flight and there was a seven-hour time difference between D.C. and Greece.

It was a little after one in the morning when they arrived at Greece. Fitz had rented a villa for them to stay in. When they arrived they immediately knew that it was going to be a trip to remember.

Fitz found a villa that had private access to the beach. There was breathtaking views of the beach from several rooms in the villa. It had a lot of room for them to move around in. There were six bedrooms and six bathrooms.

While you could not see it as clearly as you could in daylight the garden was beautiful. There was a barbecue there which Fitz was looking forward to using.

Olivia noticed the large table under the pergola. She looked forward to them enjoying some meals together at that table.

Fitz had definitely thought of her when she noticed the infinity pool. As part of the rental they had 24 hour concierge services which is what completely sold him.

The owner had emailed him a complete guide of activities that they could do. Right now the family just wanted to get settled in and relax. There was another villa that the owner owned next to the one that they were staying in. It was three bedroom and three baths. He wanted to make sure there was enough room for everyone once her team came. To the surprise of Tom & Hal he gave them the keys. He wanted them to have some time away from them so they could relax on this trip as well.

The first week was low-key for the family. They spent a lot of time at the beach. They cooked meals together. The girls went shopping. Jerry & Fitz spent some quality father and son time together. Everyday Fitz would do his exercises. He rarely had to use a cane at this point. He enjoyed doing exercises on the beach. Olivia joined him everyday. They would do his speech exercises and memory exercises. He had made leaps and bounds and they were so happy for him. Fitz had insisted that she didn't have to do it with him. This was a dream for her to be here.

Olivia smiled at her husband and reminded him that she was only here because of him. Spending some time out of the day to allow him to continue to heal was not a burden.

The second week they did a lot of sight-seeing. They seen Sissi's Palace, Mount Olympus, Mount Athos, Lake Plas tira, and Melissani Cave. Fitz went with them on some of the trips, but the sites that had more walking and not a lot of areas to rest he stayed behind. The kids enjoyed it all whether it was both of their parents or just Olivia. They had never had a family trip where it was all fun. No interviews, no press that their mom had leaked their location to, they were dressed like teenagers on a summer day not ready for the camera to catch them.

Fitz had gained a lot of his strength back so the bedroom was also beginning to heat up. They had begun to have some heavy make out sessions. Sexy time in the shower or a candle lit baths. They enjoyed the relationship that they were building. It was one that was concrete and would last the test of times.

Fitz initially was concerned that they couldn't do very much in the bedroom, but it ended up being a good thing. It allowed them time to really get to know each other again. They did something that they hadn't done since they were on the trail they talked about everything and nothing again. They remembered all the reasons they fell in love with each other before they allowed life to get in the way. It reminded them that their relationship was based on more than sex.

Sunday night they were having dinner outside when the doorbell rang. Tom went to get the door and to Olivia's surprise it was Huck.

The kids ran over to greet their Uncle. They had grown attached to him. Javier also loved hanging out with the kids especially Jerry. Jerry was the big brother that he always wanted.

Everyone but Olivia knew why Huck was there. The kids asked about Javy and Huck opened the door and Javy came out. Everyone was happy to see him. Kim had taken great care of him, but like Huck she didn't have a lot of family so an additional benefit of reuniting with his dad was getting this extended family.

Fitz turned to Olivia,_ "Tomorrow morning we are going to fly down to Santorini for a week where I have rented a small villa for us. I knew that you would want someone familiar with the kids even though they are older so Huck volunteered since he can research from anywhere if a case came in. I also thought it would be nice for Javy to enjoy Greece for a little longer than a week so everybody wins."_

Olivia could only smile. God she loved this man, and he was hers. She was looking forward to the time alone with her husband. Olivia nodded and allowed her husband to hold her for a moment.

She got up and properly greeted Huck and Javy. Olivia could never thank Fitz for what he had done for Huck. Huck was a new man to her. He was still reserved and kept to himself, but you could see in his eyes that he was happy. Being a dad and an uncle gave him life. She knew that her team and especially Huck always feared that once she got with Fitz that there would be no room for them. They never expected the opposite that even Fitz leaned on them for love and support. That he loved them without reservation or judgment. He wasn't misfits to them. Fitz marrying Olivia was a bonus for everyone.

After desert the couple went up and packed for the week. Tom was coming with them and Jack & Ethan were sent down. Jack was Tom's brother and would be joining Tom, and Ethan was one of Tom's best friends would be hanging back with the kids. Huck was the unofficial third agent so the couple was comfortable leaving them with him.

Fitz had made sure that there was money on the kid's credit card so they were able to shop and go places. Fitz also left a card and money with Huck. Fitz had gotten Javy a pre-paid card and gave it to him as a gift. Javy thanked his Uncle Fitz and Auntie Livvie as the card said it was from the both of them.

Monday morning they said their good-byes and headed out to enjoy a week alone. This was their honeymoon. The villa that Fitz rented for the week was breathtaking. First of all it was situated on top of a cliff. There was a fireplace, a private lounge, and a dining terrace. There was a great view of the volcano from the villa.

The first night they stayed in and enjoyed the villa. The view was more than Olivia could ever imagine.

Olivia was laying on Fitz's arms when she became emotional. Fitz pulled her up to him. He gave her a moment to get her emotions and thoughts together.

Olivia finally composed herself, _"I am so happy to be here with you. I am happy that you are alive. I am happy that you are my husband. I am happy we have the kids and they are stable and happy. I am glad that my OPA family now understands that you love them as much as I do, and would never want to be rid of them. I am thankful that you took the time to get Kim to take Huck seriously. I love that we have a bright future ahead no matter what we decided. At the same time I sometimes feel like I don't deserve any of it. I never had any real belief that this would come to pass. No matter what you said I always dismissed it. It's my fault that you got shot. If I would have just trusted you and really believed in our love I could have saved us from a lot of pain. I want you to love me like you do, but I am just not sure that I am really deserving of the love that you and the children have given me. Sitting here on our honeymoon in your arms right now means everything, but I also wonder why. I know that I am putting a damper on what is supposed to be a romantic week."_

Fitz waited until Olivia finished and he took a couple more moments to compose his thoughts. He didn't want to discount Olivia's feelings.

Fitz said in an even voice,_ "I'll be honest with you Livvie there were times that I didn't understand you. I didn't understand what more I could do to show you that I loved you. I kept telling you that I was willing to give it all up for you, but you know that wasn't fair to you. You shouldn't live with the burden of my life changing for you. You should live with the fact that I chose you, and on my own I did what I had to do to make it possible. It is why I talked to you before I let you go. It is why I wanted you to have a say in who and what was in your life, because if you really love someone that is what you do. When I divorced Mellie and cut Cyrus out of my inner circle I did it for me first and foremost and then the kids. I told Andrew from the beginning that if down the road getting you back happened then it was a happy side effect. I don't think I've fought more for our love and relationship. I think that we have both given it our all, but in different ways. We deserve this Livvie. We deserve to live and be happy together. We deserve to raise Karen & Jerry and add to our family. We deserve to take care of our team and know that we will always go to bat for them. We deserve to take over the world. We have fought and have went through more battles than we can count. You have given almost a piece of your soul to get me to the point I am now. You have done more for Jerry & Karen in the last year that Mellie ever did. They feel normal and loved Livvie. They wake up and are content with who they are. Don't you dare discount yourself. Are we all sad that we lost some time? Yes. Are we sad that this could have all been lost and we never got to this point? Yes, but thank God he said that we have more stories to tell. More to do. More to offer the world and that is what I hold onto. I get to wake up beside a wife that loves me for me. I don't feel pressure to be anything but Fitz Grant, and you know since the day I was born that has never been allowed. I finally have a partner that agrees that our children need room to grow and find out who they are. I have a family that loves and supports me. I have it all with you Livvie. So you deserve everything that you have. Everything that we have. It is time to begin the book on Fitzgerald & Olivia Pope-Grant, and I think that is going to be great."_

Olivia looked up and stared Fitz in the eyes. He was calm. He spoke with love and conviction in his voice. For the first time she got it. They both had made mistakes, and they had lost so much, but they now had a chance to write their story without any interferences.

Olivia smiled and caressed her husband's face. Fitz loved this Olivia that was relaxed and enjoying life. She wasn't so worried about plans and optics but just lived and enjoyed her life.

Fitz kissed her hands, _"I love you so much Livvie it hurts. When I was in that coma I was frustrated because I could hear, but nothing was happening. I thought I was losing my mind. There was no way that you were there, but then I would hear the news that you left on. Whatever we decide I just want my wife and kids happy. I want what is in front of me. I want you happy and looking forward to living."_

Olivia with tears again welling up in her eyes,_ "I love you too Fitz. I have been in love with you for so long. Even when I couldn't admit it I loved you. I love what we have and I have no doubt that we can build on it. It is why I think we should come up with a plan for you to return as President."_

Fitz gasped. He wasn't sure what to say. As he got better he kept get this feeling that he wanted to finish what he started. He was torn because it was about more than him.

Olivia grabbed his hands, _"I have been thinking about it quite a bit. The kids and I have talked. While I am nervous about my role as First Lady I have no qualms about being by my husband's side. You have given up too much to throw in the towel especially when physically and emotionally you can do the job. The kids can continue at Sidwell. Nothing has to change for them. We can still be great parents. I ran it by the team, and I think that you should make Abby your Chief of Staff. Quinn will be mine. Harrison can be the Communications Director. Huck does what he does. We can figure out something more official. I'd like if he became my SSA but it would be up to him. We all want this for you if you want this."_

Fitz now had tears falling, _"You know I do. As I've gotten better and hear the support that we have I want to finish what I started. I feel like with you and the kids and the team I can go in and do really great things that I am proud of. I will only do it if you understand that you are not ornamental. I don't want you spending your days picking china patterns and planning parties. I want you to come up with an aggressive platform that only Olivia Pope would dare to do. We got all in for the next two years, and if we get re-elected great, but if not we continue on with life. You open OPA back up. I speak and write a book."_

Olivia smiled, _"Deal. I think when we get back that we prepare to be back in the White House by November so that we can do the holidays from the White House. We can be a family in front of the nation. It allows us time to work your way back in the White House. We can make some minor changes to the residence. We can throw Jerry his "__**Sweet Sixteen**__" party that we have been planning. I think Sally will be happy. She was doing well for a while, but she has been floundering as of late even with our help. Hopefully we can get re-elected and that will given her enough time to prepare to run on her own."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Sounds good. Since we have discussed all the important things I say that we head to bed and tomorrow we begin our honeymoon, and finish our family vacation before we head back to our hectic life."_

Fitz looked at Olivia and he could tell that something else was on her mind. He moved his head so their foreheads were touching. "We are all in. No more secrets. Tell me what you want or what you need."

Olivia nodded,_ "I want our dream. I want babies and I want our house in Vermont for when we are done with D.C. or when we want to take a break from the hectic life. I want it all Fitz."_

Fitz pulled her completely on his lap, _"Then we will have it all. I promise"_

Fitz leaned in and kissed Olivia with all of the passion that he could muster. He wanted her to feel all the emotions that he could not express. She was doing the same thing. When they finally came up for air and looked at each other. It was a silent agreement they were moving forward with their life. They had closed the chapter of Mellie, Jake, Cyrus, and Big Jerry. They were not starting a new book, and telling their own story the way they wished. And it was going to be great.

**A/N-So this is part one of their honeymoon and familymoon in Greece. You now officially know that the couple intends to head back to the White House. Everyone wants him to finish what he started. Next up is the second part of their trip in Greece. I may change the story from T to M depending up how my writing goes.**


	10. Rediscovering Themselves

**A/N-This chapter will be the remainder of their time in Greece. I am changing the rating to a M so if it is not your thing then skip over it. After that will be the return of Fitz making his way back into the White House.**

It was interesting that the couple felt free to live and love for the first time. There were no secrets. There was no Mellie, Cyrus, or Jake trying to manipulate them. They were married legally. They didn't have to hide their love and emotions from others. They had the kids. Olivia was legally their mother. They were thriving and felt they could work on achieving their dream finally.

When Olivia told him that she was okay with him finishing his term he didn't realize that he had been holding a breath for so long. He was ready to choose his family over the White House with no qualms, but once again Olivia showed him why he always chose her. She never made him choose. She always found ways for him to get what he wanted. What she felt like he deserved.

When she spoke it was clear that she wasn't just doing this to appease him. Everyone was ready to step in and allow him to be the President that the country needed and deserved. For the first time he felt that he could really go in and do the job. He was excited to be President. He didn't feel like he was returning to the "**Crown Jewel of the Prison System**". He felt like he was returning to a job that allowed him to create change. He had the chance to leave the country in a better place.

Olivia felt like she could finally shed that notion that she was the other woman. Sure, according to society she was. Olivia now accepted that from the moment she stepped in Fitz's life she was number one other than the children. They had made mistakes. People and feelings had been hurt, but they finally got it right. When they went to bed after their talk Olivia made a conscious decision to only live for today and the future. Those were things that she could control. The past was over.

The couple wanted to really enjoy their honeymoon week. This would be their first vacation as a were free to live and love, and that was the plan.

Their first couple of days in Santorini they relaxed. They made time to do all of Fitz's therapy exercises. They walked on the beach at sunset and took some selfies. Fitz didn't use Twitter a lot, but his kids had encouraged him to use it more to reach out to the younger voters. Slowly but surely he began to use Twitter and Facebook. His staff kept it up most of the time, but he made an effort to post personal comments and posts. He posted a couple of pictures here and there. He even responded to some tweets every now and again.

He decided he wanted to give the world a look at them. They didn't know that he was coming back. He wanted to see their reaction so he posted one of their selfies with a comment that said, **_"Relaxing with my First Lady and Deciding Our Future"._**

Olivia had called Fitz into the kitchen so they could fix dinner which was something they learned they enjoyed doing together. They were in their own world until Tom came in and informed the couple that the children were trying to reach them. Tom seen the look on their faces. He assured them they were fine. He had made sure when they called him. The couple relaxed while Fitz went over and grabbed his phone.

Jerry answered the phone. It was clear that he was frazzled,_ "Mom, dad we were worried something happened to you. It is reckless that neither of you answered your phone."_

They looked at each other. While Jerry was out of line in the way he spoke to them they let it go because clearly he was concerned. Olivia could tell that Fitz was not so willing to let his tone go so she decided to speak.

Olivia calmly said,_ "Jerry we are sorry. We were in the kitchen cooking, relaxing, and enjoying our time together. We have never got to do this. We forgot to turn the volume up on our phone, but you should know me better than that. I promised you and we discussed this. If something was to happen to either of us Tom is to immediately notify you and your agents are to secure you."_

Jerry relaxed a little but then the shame of his actions took over and they heard him began to cry. Karen came over and held her brother. She consoled him and assured him that they were fine. It was clear that the past was catching up to Jerry. When they didn't answer the phone his mind took him to dark places.

Jerry was shaking and he started talking to no one in particular, _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful. I know that you both taught me better than that. I don't know what happened. My mind went everywhere. I know that I am older, but I can't lose you. I can't lose my parents. I need you. For the first time in a long time I want to live. I don't think about killing myself thinking if I was gone it would be easier. Mom, I'm sorry please don't be mad. Please don't leave."_

At that moment it was hard to tell who was struggling the most hearing what Jerry just said. Karen was shocked that her brother really thought about leaving her, Fitz and Olivia were trying to absorb how much pain Jerry had really been in, and Tom had to take a moment and compose himself since they had him on speaker phone he heard Jerry as well. No one was prepared.

Olivia decided to speak first. She composed herself enough to talk, _"Jerry ,mom is not going anywhere. I don't expect you to be perfect. You giving me attitude once every six months or so I can handle. I need you to promise me and your dad and your sister that you will never again think about leaving us. Times may be hard and things will happen but promise us that if you get in a dark place you will talk to us. You are our world. No matter how old you are you are my baby. I'm proud of you for being a man before you needed to be. You took care of yourself and Karen until your dad could bring you into a better situation, but now I want you to be a teenager. I want you to be selfish and enjoy your life. I'll be here for you, Karen, and any other kids we have every step of the way I promise."_

Hearing his mom talk to him helped. He knew she meant every word she said. It was why for a moment he was so scared. Karen had been more vocal about needing Olivia, but he felt the same way.

Jerry said, _"I won't do anything mom. I want to be here now. I want our family. I want to enjoy life with my parents, Karen, hopefully a couple more siblings, and my aunts and uncles. I may not say it as much as Karen but I need you both."_

Fitz still a little emotional said, _"Son we need you. I need you. Life without the two of you means nothing to your mom and I if we don't have the both of you. I may not have made the best decisions for the two of you or myself, but I would give my life for you. Your mom feels the same way. It's why even when we weren't on the same page we could so easily put you first. While I hate that we scared you for even a moment; I am glad that it happened. It allowed you to get this fear off your chest. I just want to piggy back what your mom said. Please come to us about anything. Nothing is too small for us. When we go back to the White House your mom and I have promise that our family is still number one. Our schedules will be hectic at times, but we will make time for you I promise. Things will be different in this family. I hope you and Karen believe that."_

Karen said,_ "We do dad. The fact that we are talking speaks volumes. Mellie wouldn't have allowed us to talk let alone care about our feelings. I'm not worried that your job will tear us apart. I know as our parents you won't allow it."_

Jerry co-signed,_ "Karen's right. The fact that on your honeymoon you stopped to help me tells me all I need to know. Again I am sorry for the way I spoke earlier. Thank you for talking to me. We or I will let you get back to your dinner. Thanks again mom and dad. I love you. I am more than good now."_

Olivia leaned back and Fitz held her, _"Are you sure that you are okay? Do you need to talk to us about anything else? Do we need to come back?"_

Fitz said, _"Be honest with us. You guys are our first priority. We will come back now if that is what you need."_

The kids said no. Jerry said,_ "Absolutely not. You are fine. I am fine now that I have let the past go. Uncle Huck has kept us busy. We are good. You deserve this honeymoon. I promise you are not needed. Uncle Huck has already made plans for us to sight see tomorrow and Javy has been talking about it all evening so we are good I promise."_

The couple was relieved. They could hear his voice and knew he was okay now. Crisis had been adverted. Before they hung up Olivia asked what was the reason that they were calling earlier.

Jerry had forgotten in all of the commotion. Jerry laughed,_ "Yeah I forgot. You and dad caused Twitter to shut down for almost an hour. It seems that the picture that dad posted has the world talking about his possible return with the new First Lady. It is all over the news. If you wanted to know if the world was ready to accept you and mom. I can tell you the answer is yes. The world is talking. Although it is a little gross to hear your parents be called "A Sexy Couple. Jay-Z and Kanye West said that you had swag to snag mom. People are impressed that mom is a beautiful but intelligent woman who can handle any politician. Rumor has it that even in her Jimmy Choos she can bring grown men to her knees while being the best dressed woman in the world. Well done you two."_

They ended the call with their kids. Olivia grabbed her phone and turned on the TV to see for themselves. She looked at the picture that Fitz posted. She smiled. She could not remember a time when she ever looked and was so happy. The kids were right. The picture had been re-tweeted almost ten million times. The comments were mostly positive. The news cycle were eating it up. They were looking at them as a couple. They talked about how powerful they would be together, they discussed how them being in an interracial relationship showed how times had changed, they talked about how it would help or hurt Fitz when it came to re-election.

Fitz had no idea that him posting the picture would cause this to happen. He was worried how Olivia would react.

Olivia could tell that he was nervous. In the past she would have freaked out. Mainly because she hated attention, but her husband was technically the President of the United States. She knew how this worked. She no longer had the option to remain behind the scenes.

Olivia leaned up and kissed him, _"It was a perfect picture. Free good publicity is always good. Ready to finish dinner."_

Shock was an understatement as he looked at his calm and happy wife. Fitz looked around like he was about to get punked.

Olivia grabbed his hands, _"Technically I am the First Lady of the United States. I no longer have the option to sit in the background. Truthfully I don't want to. I like seeing us on TV. I like that the world knows I belong to you, and you belong to me. We don't have to hide our love. I don't want to hide that I am in love with an incredible man."_

Fitz smiled. He leaned down and kissed her with so much love and emotions that he took her breath away. The somber moment was over and they were back in their happy place. They went back in the kitchen and finished fixing their dinner. They decided they were going to eat and enjoy a bottle of wine outside. The view was too beautiful to pass up.

Fitz had made plans to enjoy the island with his wife. Today was set to cater to her. She had taken care of him and the kids. Now it was her turn. Today was the first of two days that he had specific plans for them.

Once they had breakfast and changed they were on their way. Their first stop was to Boutari Santorini Winery. It is the first winery to open up to the public.

Fitz had arranged for them to be in a private room. They sampled old and current Boutari wine, enjoyed a light lunch, and tasted a limited edition virgin oil.

Olivia enjoyed a wine there called, **"Ampeliastos"**. It was a sweet red desert wine. They only produced a limited number. Olivia ordered a case to be sent to their home.

Olivia loved to explore and see new things so he arranged for them to go to the Museum of Prehistoric Thera. The couple enjoyed looking at the wall paintings, jewelry, and other artifacts.

Olivia really wanted some authentic greek food so that night he took her to Naoussa restaurant. It was a laid back restaurant that the couple enjoyed. They went late and the staff stayed late to allow them to enjoy their dinner. The couple took pictures with the owners and the staff. Olivia got lobster spaghetti and Fitz got prawn spaghetti. They also enjoyed some fried eggplants and fried peppers.

They wouldn't allow the couple to pay for their meal. Since they told the couple they were free to post the pictures of them visiting the restaurant the owners knew that they would profit from their visit.

Fitz finally accepted it if he would fix their family a meal before they left they would accept the free meal. After some discussion Fitz told them to all come that evening. They would fly them down. He left money to pay for them to buy the ingredients. They decided it would be a nice way to end their trip with a big greek dinner at their villa with their family.

They were on their way back to their villa. Olivia relaxed against her husband. Fitz could feel how relaxed she was. He was trying to imagine a time when she was in his arms like this, but was happy and free. Sadly it was probably the first time, but the good news is that it wouldn't be her last.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and pulled them around her so that he could hold her. She looked up at him and kissed him.

Olivia pulled back and she was smiling and happy, _"Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for making me your wife and the mother of your kids. Dreams do come true and they can be even better. I have tried to imagine this moment where we were married and free and doing things in the public. It has been more than I could dream. I'm happy Fitz. I'm really happy."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I know Livvie. I could tell when you leaned against me how I felt no tension in your body. It is all I ever wanted for days like today where you could just be Liv or Livvie. This is just the start of our lives. I promise."_

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. They made it inside and said good-night. Olivia went in the bathroom and started them a bath. Fitz put his iPhone into the system and started some music.

The couple washed each other from head to toe. While there was nothing sexual about them washing each other it was clear the sexual tension was there.

They got out the bath and Fitz wrapped her up in a town before he wrapped himself up. He helped his wife to their bed.

He went over and grabbed her lotion and took his time putting lotion and massaging his wife's body.

Between the music and the hands of her husband and the memories of what those hands were capable of doing she couldn't take it anymore.

Olivia looked Fitz in the eye,_ "I need you. I need you to make love you me. I need you to claim me."_

Fitz smirked, _"It will be my pleasure Mrs. Grant"_

Hearing him call her Mrs. Grant made her wet. She could not believe she was about to consummate her marriage. It was long overdue, but worth the wait.

Fitz took off his towel and climbed in the bed. He pulled Olivia under him and began to kiss her as if it was the last time.

Olivia was stunned at the intensity at first but quickly caught up. They were dueling with their tongues. Each giving their all. Neither wanting to give in. Olivia finally let Fitz take control. He was her husband.

Fitz began to make his way down and remind Olivia that he remembered everything about her body starting with that spot under her ear. That moan he loved so much came out. He would never tire of it.

He made his way down to her breast. They were perfect. Her nipples were calling his name. He would go between flicking her nipples with his tongue and sucking them. Again he heard that moan with a low growl that set him off.

While still feasting on her nipples he allowed his hands to make their way down. She willingly opened her legs up for him. Two fingers slid inside her clit. Olivia back came off the bed. Fitz held her down while whispering, _"I got you baby. I promise to take care of my wife."_

Fitz made his way down. He missed her. He missed taking care of her. Tonight he was taking her on a ride she had never taken with him before.

Olivia was riding Fitz's finger. Her mind was already in overload she felt Fitz's tongue licking her clit. He had a hold of her hip. He was trying to kill her. Was this man really going to eat her like she was a meal?

The answer was yes. Fitz went from his fingers, to licking her clit, to sucking her clit. He had never done this before. No man had ever done this before.

Olivia couldn't think,_ "Fitz, Oh God. What are you doing to me? Fitz so good to good too much not enough."_

Fitz chuckled. He had never heard her like this. Fitz wouldn't stop. Olivia started out moaning, then she began to growl, now that Fitz had added a third finger she screamed.

Olivia couldn't take much more, _"Fitz, baby I can't Fitz please. I am about to cum..."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Cum Livvie. I want you to cum for your husband. Give it to me Livvie."_

And Olivia did. Fitz took it all. Fitz climbed up her body. She could see some evidence still around his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her. She could taste herself which aroused her once again.

Before she could say anything Fitz thrust into Olivia. They were staring at each other. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. They missed being one with each other.

Fitz pulled out and turned her around. He put a pillow under her and thrust right back into her. Olivia was screaming harder, deeper. She wanted it and Fitz gave it to her. Olivia gave him all control.

Right now Fitz was fucking the shit out of her and she was loving it. He began to smack her ass and surprisingly it turned her on.

Olivia leaned back, _"Do it again." He did and she said again and he did. Then Olivia took them to a whole new level. "Pull my hair". "I dare you to pull your wife's hair while you are fucking her brains out."_

Fitz knew she did that because he would never turn down a dare from her. It worked. Fitz grabbed her hair, He pulled their bodies so they were flushed against each other. He turned their bodies so they were now facing the floor length mirror in the room.

Fitz whispered, _"Watch. I want you to watch us making love as husband and wife. This is our time now. When we wake up in the morning we can do it again and then go out and enjoy our day. No more hiding. I'm your husband."_

Emotions became raw. When he turned them towards the mirror he slowed down. They made love to each other and they never took their eyes off of each other.

Neither knew how long they went at it before they came together. Fitz pulled Olivia down on top of him.

He held her. He knew she was crying and so was he. Sure there were animalistic moments in their evening, but it was what they wanted. They were finally intimate with one another, but tomorrow they didn't have to sneak out the door. They didn't have to pretend they didn't love it each. They got to wake up. Do it again and then walk out in the real world and be a couple.

Fitz finally spoke,_ "I am so happy to finally be one with you again, and this time as your husband. You mean so much to me. I don't think you get how much I really love you. I literally can't wait to do this again and again and again with you until the wee hours of the morning. Sleep a little and make love to you in the shower, and then get dressed and walk out the door with you by my side. I love you sweet baby."_

Olivia looked at her husband. Hearing him talk of his love for her always made her tingle, but to hear how excited he was to not just have sex with her or make love to her was not what made her remember all the reasons she loved him. It was his excitement that tomorrow they were going to go out together. Olivia couldn't convey her emotions in words at the moment so she leaned down and kissed her husband with everything that she had. She then slid down onto his cock.

Fitz looked at her and smiled. He knew she needed this moment. She was trying to convey her love for him. He allowed her to. She controlled the pace which was slow and deep. He held her as tears began to fall. She picked up the pace and after several more thrusts they came together again.

It was a while before they got their bearing together. Everything hurt so good at the moment.

Olivia finally spoke, _"I would always tell you the opposite of what I felt. Opposite of what I wanted. It is funny how sometimes you don't realize how much you want something until you either get it or you don't and you realize you wanted it. Yes, I wanted to be your wife. However tonight with us finally being one again and being married has brought things full circle. Until you spoke about going out tomorrow it didn't dawn on me how much I wanted it too until you mentioned it. You know even more than tomorrow I can't wait for the day to come when I am pregnant. Motherhood is not so scary when you have a good partner and I have the best partner."_

Fitz pulled her face up, "_You know I was never ashamed of you right. You know that I never felt good about you being hidden."_

Olivia smiled and leaned her face into his hand, _"I do baby. There was never a time that I didn't think you didn't love me. That is why it was so scary. No matter how I sliced it you never treated me like I was the mistress even when I did."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Well those days are gone. I look forward to the future. I look forward to seeing you pregnant. Being able to be part of the pregnancy. Even the kids are looking forward to it. I feel bad for them. Karen told me that she couldn't wait to be the big sister and have a sibling look up to her like she does to Jerry, but she is jealous that they are a product of you and me."_

Fitz noticed the look in her eye, _"Before your mind goes there it is not a jealousy thing where she would dislike them she just wishes Mellie was not their biological mother. I can't blame them. Mellie was clear to them about her disdain for them. There is nothing I can say to erase the things she said to them. If she had not been so direct I would fib some but she took that option away."_

Olivia nodded, _"I know. I just have to show them that Mellie is just that their biological mother. She was a sperm donor. She carried them like she was a surrogate mother, and that is it. I am their mom. I will love them, protect them, teach them, guide them, and be whatever else they need. In time Mellie will be a distant memory for us."_

Fitz nodded. Sleep eventually took over them. They would wake up and make love and play around. They enjoyed being intimate again and getting to know their bodies in a whole new way.

The next day after two rounds in the shower they made their way out to Amoudi Bay. The view was beautiful and the couple took several pictures to show everyone. They spent the day at the beach and enjoyed being in the sun and swimming.

They were a couple in love and they showed it. That evening they had dinner at a small tavern and watched the sunset.

For the remainder of the week they spend most of their time reacquainting themselves with one another. They christened the villa inside and out. Tom could only laugh. He remembered this couple, but it was worse in the sense they didn't have to hide which is also what made it great.

When they made it back to the kids it was clear that the week away had been excellent for them too. Everyone felt like they were looking at a different Olivia. She was really relaxed, happy, and calm.

Huck noticed that she enjoyed being in the moment. When she came back from their honeymoon she didn't turn into the formidable Olivia Pope. She was Liv the wife, Liv the mom, Liv the aunt, and Liv the friend.

He watched as she focused her attention on her kids and Javi. She relaxed and talked with them about their week. She smiled and laughed a lot.

Huck found Fitz outside. He went over to him. Fitz saw him coming and thought something was wrong. Fitz sat up as Huck stuck his hand out,_ "Thank you for loving her for her. I look at her and know this is what she has always wanted. Yes she wanted a successful career, but not at the expense of being lonely. I wasn't sure what you guys had. I knew she loved you, but now I get it. I really get it. I promise to protect all of you with everything I have. You got me Javi back so I owe you."_

Fitz stood up,_ "You don't owe me Huck. You don't run tabs when you are helping family. If you want to do something for us then find a way that you can be part of this administration that makes you comfortable."_

Huck agreed. They went back in and watched a movie together. They were in the last stages of the trip and everyone was now in Greece.

They went to see the Temple of Hephaestus, the Parthenon, and the Museum of Cycladic Art. They took Javy to the Sea Turtle Rescue Centre where he had a blast. They all enjoyed seeing Huck relaxed and having fun.

The ladies spent time outdoors at Lake Vouliagmeni, the Botanical Garden Diomedes, and the National Gardens.

One day they spent the whole day at the Allou Fun Park. Every single person had a blast. They had brought in agents so that their main agents could enjoy some fun time.

They ate at a variety of restaurants since it was a group of them and everyone didn't have the same taste.

Their favorite dinner was when they went to a restaurant called the Funky Gourmet. It was a fun dinner experience that left them with something to talk about for a long time.

They went to Oroscopo where they enjoyed pizza and pasta. They went to Indian Chef to enjoy an Indian meal. Finally the night before they left the Chef flew in from Santorini Island with his family and fixed every the family a five course meal that consisted of:

**First course-Greek Meze**

**Second course-Chicken and Mushroom Orzo**

**Third course-Mousaka (Fried Eggplant combined with a meat and tomato sauce)**

**Fourth course-Pastitsio (Pasta Pie Dish)**

**Fifth course-Baklava with Greek coffee**

It was a great meal and a good evening. They discussed the plan for them to return back to the White House. Abby informed them that she had already spoken with Sally and informed her of their intent. All appropriate parties have been notified. You have an interview a week after you return that I suggest you do from the White House to confirm your return.

The couple agreed and told Abby to set it up. Fitz wanted to make sure that everyone was okay with this decision. They were all his family and he couldn't lose any of them, and he wanted that to be clear.

Ironically it was Huck who stood up and spoke for everyone.

Huck said,_ "Fitz up until Olivia found out about the divorce and having to take care of the kids she was the only person who looked after us. She was the only one who didn't look down on us after saving us. Yes you are the President and come from a wealthy background, but you are a great man who has done so much for all of us. As long as we are together then that is all that matters."_

Everyone agreed. Fitz wasn't sure how to take this. He had never had a tight knit family or close friends. This was nice and it was something that he could get use to. It was something that they all felt.

They had arrived back home and were getting back to their daily lives. Fitz had spoken with his rehab team to continue therapy. They were putting the finishing touches on Jerry's Sweet 16 party that was coming up in a month, and they were preparing for their interview to announce that Fitz would be returning to the White House. Behind the scenes everything was set for him to return with no objections.

Fitz knew that Olivia was nervous. Her life was about to change forever. She was about to officially tell the world that she was the First Lady of the United States. He needed to show her that even as President and First Lady they would still be Fitz & Livvie so he talked with Abby and Karen and put a plan in place.

On the day of the interview Abby stopped by the house. They had already made arrangements for the kids to not be in school today.

Abby informed her that they had plans for the day. It was a girl's outing with her and Karen. Olivia tried to decline stating that she should be here with her family.

Karen came around the corner in her jacket with her purse in hand smiling at her mom.

Karen said, _"You are with your family and considering that your husband arranged this I would have to say that he approved this."_

Olivia found Fitz in the gym working on legs and shoulder with his therapists. They were still not at full strength.

He looked up and smiled,_ "You headed out?"_

She smiled, _"Do I have a choice?"_

Fitz nodded, _"You do. I can't tell you not to be nervous. I can only say that I'm here and I need you to trust me when I say that I won't let our job responsibilities change who we are or come between us, our family, and our children. So I say enjoy your time with your best friend and your daughter. Your daughter wants a new look. I told her it was up to her mom."_

Olivia laughed,_ "She came over and kissed her husband. She told him not to push himself too much today and relax in the jacuzzi after therapy."_

He agreed and they went on about their day. Spending half of the day at the spa was good for her. She felt good when they were finished. She allowed Karen to get a haircut. She promised her that if she kept up her grades she would allow her to get the highlights as a reward at Christmas break.

Karen accepted it. She really wanted the haircut. Her friends had gotten highlights which was why she was interested. When Olivia told her that she wanted Karen to be comfortable in her own skin, but she didn't want to tell her that she shouldn't want to be like her friends. She was a teenager after all. She knew Karen would keep her grades up. She just wanted to see in time if this was what Karen really wanted.

Olivia's hairstyle had remained the same for the last couple of years. Her hair was past her shoulders, and she typically wore it full of curls. She hadn't colored her jet black hair in years. Abby & Karen were shocked when she came out of the lead stylist room where she was getting her hair and make-up done. Olivia's hair had been cut and it was now shoulder-length. It was bone straight with some light brown highlights.

When they got home she knew that her husband and son would be in the kitchen. Olivia quickly learned that it was true that a man could eat you out of house and home. She was thankful that as First Lady she had a break on going grocery shopping twice a week. Sure enough they were at the breakfast bar eating lunch.

When they looked up at her they stopped eating. Olivia was always beautiful, but this look was out of this world. She looked relaxed and she glowed. She looked ready to take the world.

Fitz stepped in front of her,_ "You are gorgeous baby. You are beautiful to me everyday but this new look is well I have no words. He then turned to his daughter and told her she was beautiful just like her mother."_

Karen smiled. It meant a lot that her dad loved her and that he complimented her. Jerry agreed and told Karen the haircut made her look like a young woman. He told his mom that she looked like a rock star. The world was not prepared for her.

Olivia blushed. It would never get old that her husband made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Olivia thanked them and they all sat down and enjoyed lunch. Abby left to get the team prepared for tonight. The family spent the afternoon playing games and relaxing. Olivia realized that this was Fitz's plan all alone. He was trying to show her that they had not changed and would not change as a family. It gave her piece of mind that they would be okay.

Later on after dinner they began to get ready.

Olivia had decided on an Escada Vertical Welt Two-Button Blazer & V-Neck Dress. When Olivia showed Fitz what she was going to wear he went out and got her a gift for her first interview as First Lady. He bought her a gift. When she sat down at her vanity she found the gift.

Fitz was down in a guest bedroom getting dressed so they each had plenty of time to get ready. Olivia opened the case that she could tell was from Tiffany's. Inside were a Pink Sapphire Medallion Pendant and a pair of a pair of Tiffany Soleste Pink Sapphire and Diamond Earrings. Olivia loved them and put them on.

The couple came out of their rooms at the same time. Fitz looked at his wife and never felt prouder to stand beside her.

Fitz smiled, _"They look good on you"_

Olivia nodded, _"Thank you Mr. President!"_

Fitz laughed,_ "You are more than welcome First Lady!"_

Olivia looked up. It was weird knowing that was who she was now, but she was ready. They made their way to the White House. They spent a little time greeting and catching up with the staff.

It was clear that Fitz was missed and that they were happy for the couple. Everyone remembered Olivia from her time in the White House. They knew that she would make them work hard. She didn't deal with people who slacked on their job. In the same breath you would find that she worked just as hard if not harder, and if she asked you to do anything she was willing to do it too.

They went over to Blair House where Kimberly Mitchell was set up. The couple was set up and brought in.

Kimberly welcomed them and they spent a few minutes talking. She was given no information up front as to the reason that she was called in. She assumed the President was either resigning or Olivia was pregnant. They had looked into him coming back after the picture was posted, but every indication was that he was not coming back. He enjoyed being a family man and she respected that.

Kimberly did her introduction and turned to the couple.

Kimberly looked at the President,_ "President Grant we were asked to come to the White House so that you could give the public an update. What can you tell us?"_

President Grant looked at Kimberly and smiled, _"Kimberly, I would like to tell the world that after some quality time with my family we have decided that I am going to return to the White House as President and complete my term."_

**Checkmate**

**A/N-I will stop there. The next chapter will give the timeline to their return. Also you get to see the family prepare to move into the White House.**


	11. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N-Thank you for the support. Enjoy this chapter.**

The announcement that Fitz was coming back to complete his term was all that anyone could talk about. Whether it was television, the newspaper, or social media everyone was talking about it.

The most important factor was how did they perceive not only Fitz but Olivia now that she was First Lady of the United States. The answer was simple. Everyone was excited.

Their love story made them likeable and relatable. The blended family was accepted. Although many republicans made their displeasure known it was a small number. The reality is that people divorce and get remarried. They are no less of a family than a biological mother and father raising their kids.

Mellie being an ice queen also helped. She had caused so much destruction that even the Republicans could not take up for her.

The only thing that did not go over so well was the First Family not planning to fully take back over until November.

After speaking with her team they decided that the couple would go to work at the White House everyday for the next month so they could all began to transition their roles. In October they would begin living in the White House full-time.

They decided that their home could be an escape from time to time so they packed nothing. Fitz told Olivia to purchase a new wardrobe. Olivia & the kids spent the next month purchasing new clothes and shoes. Olivia made sure that she had a mix of her high-end clothes as well as some everyday pieces so she was relatable.

Olivia had worked with the staff at the White House to throw Jerry his** "Sweet Sixteen"** party. Olivia remembered when Jerry was in boarding school that one weekend they had a game night that was so much fun. Fitz & Olivia told Jerry that with the move back to the White House if he was okay with them having a family dinner and cake on his birthday. Jerry was fine with that considering that he had not spent the last three birthdays with his dad.

Olivia was up bright and early for Jerry's birthday. She made him all of his favorites for breakfast. She wanted him to feel like a king today so she would bring it to him in bed. On each corner of the tray were his favorite muffins, banana nut. A one in one muffin and a six in the other muffin. As she was finishing up her husband and daughter came into the kitchen.

Olivia looked up,_ "Morning guys"_

_"Morning mom"_

_"Morning baby"_

Olivia asked,_ "Are you guys hungry? I was about to take Jerry his breakfast, but I can fix you guys plates first."_

They shook their heads. Fitz said,_ "We can fix our plates but let's take the birthday boy his first. They took Jerry his breakfast and sang happy birthday to him. This birthday was already the best one ever. Once their dad became Governor they no longer had birthday parties. Mellie would always say they were too busy. Most of the time it was a quick dinner and presents. As they got older it was just expensive presents sent to them."_

Jerry thanked them. Olivia told them that she had a lot of errands to run so she wouldn't see them until this evening. Hal & Jack left with Olivia. Their first stop was the air strip. Olivia had flown in Jerry's best friends Christopher, Brandon, and Josh. They went to the same boarding school. Jerry kept in touch with them, and Olivia knew he missed them. Olivia had made calls to all the parents who had no problem with the children going to D.C. Olivia assured them that she would make sure that they were protected. She even offered for them to come if it made them feel more comfortable. The families knew Fitz and Olivia had helped several of their friends or family, and they were the President & First Lady so the parents trusted them. Although it wasn't Karen's birthday she thought that her daughter would like to see her friends as well so she had Stephanie, Haley, and Katherine fly down as well. She picked up the kids and took them to Blair House and got them settled in. The house had snacks, drinks, and sandwiches to hold them over. She told them if they needed anything to call her. She left her cell with them.

Olivia hired a party planner to assist her. When she made it over to the tent where the party was going to be held the planner was there. They had sent out a 100 invitations and 75 had RSVP.

The tent was being set up now. The disco balls were going up. They were putting up the lighting. The tent was being set up in sections. There was a lounge area. There was a card game area which they could play poker, spades, Uno, and Phase 5. There were two pool tables. Finally there was a board game area with Scrabble, Monopoly, Trouble, and Sorry. The D.J would be in the corner.

Olivia knew that Jerry loved carnival food so she found two vendors that they were able to vet and get approved for the party. Outside the tent would be two food trucks. The kids could get hot dogs, hamburgers, sausage dogs, pizza, nachos, and French fires. There would also be a truck that they could get funnel cakes, cotton candy, and candy apples.

Inside they would have Hors d'oeuvres, fruit trays, cheese trays, and finger sandwiches. There was also a candy table and desert table with the casino theme. Since Jerry & Fitz loved pool so much she had a large cake made that looked like a pool table. She had a "16 ice sculpture carved for the drinks table.

They had made 100 party favor bags to give to the kids to remember the night. Everything was monogrammed "_Jerry's Sweet Sixteen"._ The favor consisted of a glass mug, a camera, monogrammed M&Ms, and engraved poker chips. There was also a photo booth being brought in so they could take pictures to remember the night.

Olivia, the planner, and the White House staff worked hard to bring the vision to life. A little after five they had accomplished just about everything. Abby came over so that Olivia could go to the Residence and get ready.

When Olivia left Abby overhead the staff talking about Olivia. Everyone seemed to love the new First Lady. She didn't bark orders at them like they were dogs. She had even pitched in and helped when one of the staffs daughter fell. Olivia insisted that she go be with her. She even asked her to call or text her letting her know the little girl was okay.

Fitz had spent the day with the kids. A stylist & barber had come to the house to get Jerry ready for dinner. He was a little bummed that he hadn't seen his mom since breakfast, but he knew he would see her soon.

At 6:30 they left and made their way to the White House. Right before they got there Fitz blindfolded Jerry. He told him that his mom wanted to surprise him with something before dinner.

They arrived and Fitz helped his son out. They made their way to the Residence. When the blindfold came off standing beside his mom were his best friends. Jerry was shocked. She had flown his best friends in for dinner. They were boys, but they missed each other so they hugged each other several times to make sure it was real. Fitz was standing beside his wife. She had made this happen, and he couldn't be happier.

Olivia turned to Karen, _"Honey although it is not your birthday I thought that you deserved something as well so here is your surprise."_

Hal opened up the door and in walked Karen's best friends. She ran over to them crying. Fitz was surprised. She didn't tell him about Karen. It was a special moment. Olivia looked at Hal and he nodded.

Olivia told everything that they needed to head down for dinner. Jerry was blindfolded again for his next surprise. The ten of them were taken to the tent. Karen & their friends went in so they were standing in front of him. All of his other friends were in the tent. The D.J. had stopped the music. The light was solely on him. Olivia took the blindfold off. The lighting filled the tent and everyone yelled _"Surprise"._

Jerry was shocked. This wasn't a family dinner. This was a party for him with all of his family and friends. He was shocked. Then he looked around and noticed the theme. He looked to his left and there was an open window in the tent, and he saw the food truck. He looked to his right and beside the table for the presents was his cake. It was a pool table.

She had discussed the party with Fitz, but she had picked everything out so to see it all come together was impressive.

Before Olivia he had no really big happy personal memories other than the birth of his children. Since she came in his life he started to have them here and there. Since their marriage he was running out of fingers and toes when it came to happy moments, but some stood out more than others. His wedding day was at the top, the day that Olivia got the paperwork stating she was their legal mother, their trip to Greece, and now tonight. Jerry was having the time of his life. The fact that she thought of Karen while not overshadowing Jerry's day was something only she could do.

The casino theme was done in taste for teenagers. Olivia had gift cards, cash, and other prizes for the winners. The food was great, the music flowing, and everyone was having the time of their lives. Jerry introduced his mom to everyone. Olivia asked the Secret Service to dress down so the teens would enjoy the environment.

The adults partied with the kids. Sometimes they would pay against each other. They took pictures in the photo booth.

At the end of the night the D.J. told Jerry that his last birthday gift had arrived. Jerry stepped out of the tent to find a 2015 Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class. It was a luxury car, but not an expensive luxury car. Although he wouldn't drive a lot they thought he deserved a car. Jerry loved the Tarheels. Mellie was from Raleigh, North Carolina. Chapel Hill was not far. Jerry was considering going there for medical school. Since that was all he raved about right now Olivia had a custom paint job done. The car was Carolina Blue.

Jerry was now speechless. He thanked his parents for everything. While the party was wrapping up they put all of Jerry's gift in a car. Olivia had already purchased thank you cards for them to write as he opened the gifts.

They gave out the party favors which were a really big hit. Olivia had the kids luggage packed before they went to the party. They decided to let the kids spend the weekend in their home verses the White House so they could be more laid back.

Jerry thanked everyone for coming. They made sure that every child was accounted for before they left. Olivia had arranged for Lauren to stop by their house with food and drinks for the weekend.

Ethan drove the car to their house while everyone packed into the limo and town car. When they got in they allowed the teens to do their thing. They knew they wouldn't sleep much since they were catching up with each other.

The couple was about to turn in when they heard Jerry call them. They turned around to see what was going on.

Jerry hugged his parents. He hugged Olivia a little longer. When they pulled apart he had tears in his eyes.

Jerry said, _"I can not thank you enough for what you did for me. Dad said that you pretty much made tonight happen. I really was happy with a family dinner considering that I didn't have those until you came into my life. Tonight was everything to me mom. It was more than a party. It was a party for me. I haven't had one of those since I was a little. The small things that you remember like how much I enjoyed the game night we had at school. The food which was heaven. Most of all having my best friends here who I miss. Thank you for also thinking of Karen. We love our life here. I never want to go back to boarding school, but we missed the people you brought here not only for tonight but for the entire weekend. Finally, thank you for the car. I know I won't get to drive it a lot, but the fact that you got it for me in the color that you did is something I really can't explain. Thank you mom. I love you."_

Olivia hugged him again. She pulled back, _"You never have to thank me for loving you, taking care of you, and doing things for you. It is my job as your mom. All I ask is that you continue to be responsible. Look out for your sister. Enjoy being a teenager and let your dad and I handle being the adults from now on. The happiness of my family is all that matters, and right now we are happy and that is all that matters. Go have fun. Your dad and I are going to relax on our end of the house. You guys have fun. I had Lauren to pick up groceries that I ordered so the refrigerator and pantry are stocked. I am sleeping in tomorrow morning so I got your guys your Egos and Toaster strudel when you decide to get up."_

Jerry laughed and told them okay. The couple made it to their bedroom. They shed their clothes. Fitz ran them a bath and dimmed the lights. The hot water felt good to them.

They laid in the tub relaxing in silence for a while. They were each reflecting on everything that had happened in the last month.

Fitz spoke first, _"I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to do my job. I was scared that people would not respect me. You know that I would come across weak."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I was worried that I would come across as a fish out of water. Handling a crisis I can do with my eyes closed, but being the First Lady of a country can be intimidating. Being in front of the camera was a scary thought."_

Fitz said, _"Abby should have always been my Chief of Staff. She is Cyrus but she respects me. She knows her boundaries. There was a couple of times when I got stressed or when a lot of information was being thrown at me. Abby would repeat it so I could continue or she would give me a break. The thing is it's the way she does it. With Cyrus it was like I was a stupid child. With Abby she's helping her brother."_

Olivia smiled, _"That's Abby. She has the mouth for days, but when she has your back there is nothing that she won't do for you. Quinn was my dark horse. She started off slow and then went full speed. Having all of them around has given me a new layer of confidence. I always thought I had to make so many changes to be the First Lady, but you were right. I'm still me. Actually it is nice to know I can create change. I love handling crisis, but when you are a crisis manager or lawyer and you take on a client sometimes the shit you get them out of is sickening. This life we are building is not so bad."_

Fitz pulled her closer, _"I use to hate it. I loved that I had the ability to do good, but it's weird that you are walking around shaking someone's hand while they are telling you how you have made their life better while yours sucks. Even though it has only been a month it has been better than my entire time with Mellie. Even the staff seems more motivated. Sally is engaged. I feel like I don't have as much push back from the other side of the aisle."_

Olivia leaned completely into her husband, _"We came up with a plan and we executed it. We made changes where necessary, and went with the motto "__**Slow and Steady Wins the Race". **__As long as we remain committed to ourselves we can survive this without too many scars."_

Fitz smiled and kissed her neck,_ "Baby as long as I have you and the kids there is nothing I can't survive."_

Olivia caressed his face, "_Ditto"_

The couple enjoyed baths like the one they had tonight. When they were on the trail they came up with their best ideas when they took baths together. Fitz would always tell her because they were completely open and vulnerable .

Olivia went into her closet and slipped on a new chemise that she purchased. It was a Carine Gilson lace-trimmed silk-satin chemise. Now that she was married she didn't want things to get boring with them. Especially now that they were having sex again. So she had spent a half a day lingerie shopping. She had spent thousands of dollars which she could admit was ridiculous, but if her man was satisfied then it was money well spent. Olivia pulled her hair into a ponytail.

During that same trip she had bought Fitz several pairs of loungewear and pajamas. He had thrown all his old ones out. He told her that he wasn't sure which ones Mellie seem him in, and he didn't want her to ever look at him and wonder. Olivia didn't want to admit that it crossed her mind, but it had a time or two. However she would have never asked him to throw something away, but was nice she had to admit.

When she came out of her closet Fitz was sitting on the sofa doing his exercises. He had on a pair of the Navy Silk Pajamas that she bought for him. They matched her chemise. They smiled at each other.

Olivia came over and they did his memory exercises, and then they climbed in the bed and watched "No Good Deeds with Idris Elba and Taraji P. Henson. Olivia picked on him one day when they were talking about celebrity crushes. He had told her it was a tie between Taraji and Kerry Washington. He said he loved Taraji spunk and fire. He said he loved Kerry because she was smart and humble and loyal to her family. Olivia told him that if the Republican party realized how much he loved black women they would skin him alive.

The kids had heard them. Jerry came in and told her he agreed. Jerry did always tell his dad that he was a "Down low Democrat". They died laughing. Olivia said she had to remember that one.

They enjoyed the movie. Fitz had come out of the bathroom butt naked. Olivia began to laugh.

Olivia said, _"You remind me of a toddler. One minute they have clothes. The next they are running around commando. I bet our child ends up like their dad."_

Fitz laughed, _"No don't do that to our child."_

Olivia became serious, _"I want to look at my baby and see their daddy. The man who I am hopelessly in love with. I love you so much baby."_

Fitz smiled,_ "I love you more"_

Olivia giggled, _"Come show me"_

Fitz in three steps was in front of his wife.

FItz said, _"I love this on you, but I need it off so I can fuck you"_

Fitz thrust in his wife while taking her chemise off taking her breath away.

Her husband was unrelenting as he pounded into her. It hurt and felt so good. Something that she would never tire of.

Olivia begged,_ "Harder, deeper. Fuck. Please baby..."_

Fitz aimed to please. He took her legs and put them on his shoulders and continued to pound his wife.

Thank God they had their room sound proofed.

Fitz looked at his wife. He loved when she has her mouth open trying to decide whether she wants to scream, moan, or hold it in.

She is meeting him thrust for thrust which only excites him. She has to know she is not going to win this battle.

Before Olivia realized what is going on he has flipped her over. She is on all fours and he thrust back into her.

Olivia screamed, _"Oh Shit Fitz. Feel so good baby. More give me more."_

Fitz pulls her up and her back is flushed with his chest. She put her arms around his neck. She submitted to her husband and let him take her to new heights, and he did.

Olivia moaned, _"Baby it feels so good. Baby make me feel good please..."_

Fitz was flicking her nipples and hitting her spot each and every time.

Olivia could not long think as the orgasm took over.

Fitz kept going. He was on a mission. It was like he was trying to make up for lost time, and damn if she was going to stop him.

Fitz could tell her legs were about to give out so he held her as he moved them back onto the bed. He turned them on their side, lift her leg up and slid back into her.

He knew that she enjoyed watching them make move so he turned so they were facing the mirror.

Fitz placed light kisses all over her neck, then he would lick the same area he kissed, and then kiss her again. It was so sensual and he never stopped making love to her. The thrusts were slow and deep. He hit her spot each and every time.

Fitz whispered in her ear, _"I dreamed for nights like tonight to be in the bed with my wife fucking her, making love to her, hitting her spot over and over again, and knowing I will never get enough. I love you Livvie. I will never tire of pleasing you. You know they say "Happy Wife Happy Life". I agree which is why I want you happy. Are you happy Livvie?"_

Olivia was panting now but she pulled herself together,_ "I am more than happy. I wasn't happy until you came into my life. Baby, I need to cum. I can't take it anymore. Please"_

Fitz lifted her leg higher and sped up. Olivia looked in the mirror and smirked. He wasn't the only one with skills.

As he thrust in her she would squeeze her pelvic muscles. They were now playing a game. Fitz smirked each time he thrust into her. Olivia gave up.

Fitz smiled, _"It's okay baby. You'll win, but it won't be tonight so just submit to your husband and CUM NOW."_

Olivia gave in and let her orgasm take over and Fitz came to and emptied in her.

They lay there for what seemed like forever. Fitz pulled the covers over them. They got in their normal spooning position.

Fitz finally said, _"I meant what I said."_

Olivia turned and faced him, _"I know you did and I meant what I said as well."_

The couple fell asleep knowing that life was good. They enjoyed their weekend. They spent some time with the kids, but they left them alone to catch up. The kids had Skype with the other kid's parents so Olivia talked with all of them a little more. She told them that it was hard for the kids to visit with all of the Secret Service requirements, but the kids could visit them whenever as long as they had enough advanced notice.

As promised the family moved back into the White House. Olivia had decided after speaking with Mellie's staff that she would keep them all. Quinn was her Chief of Staff. Mellie's Chief of Staff became her Assistant. Melissa assured her she had no allegiance to Mellie.

None of the staff cared for Mellie, but working for the White House was a dream for many of them so they sucked it up. They knew who Olivia was. They heard Mellie say nasty things about her, but they knew that it was jealousy. Olivia was a dream to work for. She was tough, but she was fair. More than that she treated them like human beings.

Everyone repeated that about the new First Lady. For the first couple of weeks they were talked about her every news cycle. Olivia held her own. Between her, Quinn, and Melissa they had decided to keep most of the appearances that Mellie had scheduled. She refused to go anywhere for a week because she knew that Mellie was using these appearances as cover for her affairs. They would negotiate that she would go for a day or two at the most.

Olivia & her staff made it clear that she made no promises to continue to support the causes come the new years. She would decide and made them aware before the end of the year what her involvement with the committee, conference, or cause would be.

November was going to be a busy month for the family. The big holidays were coming up. Plans were under way. Fitz had been busy with peace talks, getting veterans more benefits, cutting taxes, and making college education more affordable for everyone.

The kids were busy with school and after-school activities. With all of the security requirements their parents only made plans to attend their tournaments and big events, but the kids always had someone there rooting for them. At least one aunt or uncle was always there to cheer them on and record it for their parents to watch.

Olivia made sure to spend at least three nights a week with them, and she only traveled on the weekend when necessary. Fitz schedule was a little more hectic so he was in and out, but he still spent quality time with them. Sometimes they would come to him.

It was the second week in November. Olivia had been cramping for the last couple of days. When they got back from Greece she had her IUD removed so her periods were irregular and she experienced cramping which is what she chalked this up to be. Although the pain was not this severe. She had been up vomiting half the night.

Fitz & the kids tried to convince her to schedule her appearance at an elementary school in Maryland, but she refused. She said if it was adults she would, but these were kids. Kids don't understand why a stomach ache would keep her away. Also they had rescheduled this visit several times due to Mellie's arrest. Fitz went and got her something for cramps, made her some ginger tea, and got her some saltines. While she by no means felt great she felt better than before.

She assured them she would be fine. Once she was done she would come straight back to the Residence and laid down. She even allowed Fitz to have Quinn to cancel everything for today and tomorrow.

Olivia barely made it through one book before she knew something was really wrong. Hal had called for an ambulance. He saw her face and knew she was in pain. He went over and picked her up and ran her to the ambulance.

Tom was notified. He went in and interrupted his meeting. He told Fitz and Abby that Hal had to take Olivia to the hospital that he felt something was really wrong with her. Tom arranged for Huck & Ethan to get the kids.

Fitz arrived and was immediately taken to speak with the doctor. Dr. Jones was the doctor taking care of his wife.

She said,_ "President Grant, I don't have a lot of time to talk because I need to get your wife in surgery. Her tests have revealed that she has a ruptured appendix, but your wife is also close to nine weeks pregnant. She said you guys had no idea. She is being prepped. I will have an obstetrician in the O.R. with me. Since she is in the early stages of her pregnancy the surgery should not cause any harm to the fetus, but we have one in the O.R. just in case. I know this is a lot, and I am sorry to sound rushed but Mrs. Grant is in serious pain. If her SSA had not brought her in sooner it could have been worse for her and baby. I promise to come talk with you in more detail after the surgery."_

Fitz had tears in her eyes, _"Dr. Jones, please bring them back to us. We need her. She is the love of my life. I can't lose her."_

Dr. Jones nodded_, "She is in excellent hands. Fortunately this is now a common surgery in pregnant woman, and I am confident that as long as nothing else is going on that she will get through this."_

Fitz nodded. The doctor left to operate on the First Lady. The kids came into the waiting room. They were crying. He had to break it to everyone that she was in surgery and why. He also had to tell them that she is nine weeks pregnant. They had already taken her up so he didn't get to see her.

He was trying to hold it together for his kids, but seeing them crying and upset made it hard. He felt the same way. Quinn and Abby tended to the kids. Huck & Harrison dealt with Fitz.

Huck grabbed his hand,_ "It sucked the way you guys found out that you are expecting, but we all know that Liv wants that baby just as much as you if not more. She didn't wait for you to leave you. Both she & that baby are going to be okay. I know you are scared. We all are, but have faith. You know how she is. She has waited too long for this to let it go."_

Hal came in the room. He was trying to remain composed, but she was screaming in agony on the way to the hospital. The only thing that kept her half way calm was talking about Fitz and the kids. He still felt like he failed and now he had to face his boss who he failed.

When Hal came in the room he only looked at them for a second before he put his head down in shame. Seeing that made Fitz put his pain aside.

Fitz stood up. Hal looked up and faced him,_ "President Grant..."_

Fitz shook his head. Hal shut up, _"You don't get to stand in front of me with your head down. Everyone has told me how you scooped her up and got her here. Her doctor said without your quick actions it could have been worse. You get shot for me and you save my wife from something that could have been fatal. We have always considered you part of our family, and you have more than solidified that today."_

The kids got up and hugged Hal. They thanked him for saving their mom. Karen actually called him Uncle Hal when he was just with them.

Karen grabbed his hand,_ "Thank you Uncle Hal for saving my mom and sibling. I love you very much."_

Hal nodded. They went back to their post and waited to see what the outcome would be.

**A/N-So yes she is pregnant, but I am not making it easy. What do you think is going to happen? Up next find out if Olivia & the baby pull through. Also the holidays in the White House.**


	12. Vermont is Real

**A/N-Thank you for the support. Sorry for the suspense.**

**BREAKING NEWS: First Lady Olivia Grant was rushed to John Hopkins after getting sick at an appearance at an elementary school. Her condition is not known, but teachers at the school stated that she looked bad when her agent took her to the ambulance.**

**BREAKING NEWS: It is being reported that the First Lady is in surgery. That has not been confirmed. We don't know what her state is. No official statement has come from the White House, but we do know that President Grant and their children are here with her.**

Abby went in the waiting room and sat beside Fitz. She didn't want to be Cyrus, but she knew he needed to tell the press something. People were beginning to panic.

Abby cautiously spoke,_ "She is more like my sister than my best friend so I am trying to think like her right now, and think like that is my sister in surgery. I'm not asking for you to go out there and give a presidential speech. I am asking you to step out there as Fitzgerald Grant, the husband who happens to be President. The public loves you and since your assassination attempt it has people on edge. They are concerned for Liv as a person and as a country who wants to make sure that the First Lady was not attacked. Go out there with the kids like you are. No statement and speak from the heart so we can focus on her."_

Fitz looked at Abby with tears in his eyes. He grabbed her hand, _"You are right. Set it up. Thank you for talking to me as friends and not as President and Chief of Staff."_

Abby stood up and kissed his cheek, _"You are always my brother first."_

Abby left to set up the press conference. Fitz went and grabbed the kids. He told them that they needed to let the public know that Olivia was sick, but it was not anything that should cause them panic.

The kids understood. They grabbed his hands and Secret Service led him to where the conference was being set up. Abby had started and then introduced Fitz.

When Fitz got on stage the reporters were in shock. They expected Fitz to come on stage polished and put together. It was a moment that would go down in history. It wasn't about appearances. He was standing in front of them as a man concerned about his wife. He didn't care about his looks or being put together. The teenagers on each side of him looked distraught and worn down. Fear radiated through their bodies.

Fitz asked them to be quiet. He informed them that he would make a statement, but would not be answering any questions. All questions should be referred to the White House, and if we choose to answer them it would come at a later date.

Fitz began,_ "First of all I would like to thank everyone for their concern during this difficult time. I am not standing in front of you as President. I am standing in front of you as a concerned husband for his very sick wife. My wife was experiencing some stomach cramps for the last couple of days. This morning we gave her some tea and saltines. She was determined to visit the elementary school. Her exact words were: "Children don't understand when you are sick". My wife didn't want to let the children down so we agreed to get her through the appearance, and then she would take a couple of days to recover. Unfortunately that did not happen. SSA Hal Rampert saw she was in distress and got her to the hospital. It was discovered that she had a ruptured appendix, and that she is nine weeks pregnant with our first child together. We were not aware she was pregnant. Right now she is in surgery to get her appendix removed. There is a obstetrician in the operating room. Her doctor advised us that both should make it out of surgery as this is one of the more common surgeries for pregnant women. I did not get to see her before they took her back. I did this conference to assure the public that everyone is safe. I ask that you allow our family privacy. As soon as we get more information it will be released. Thank you."_

The family walked about the room. The reporters were still trying to wrap their head around everything. The First Lady was indeed sick and in surgery which was not good. Even more shocking is that the First Lady was pregnant. It was clear that they had a story to write and talk about, but everyone was trying to determine how to strike a balance on telling the story and being respectful.

About an hour after they got back to the waiting room Dr. Jones came in and informed them that Olivia & the baby made it through the surgery. She had lost more blood than they would have like, but other than that the surgery was a success. She informed them that she was being set up in her room now. They would have a monitor on the baby, but she should be set to go home in three days. She should keep her activity to a minimum for the next 4-6 weeks especially with her being pregnant. The OB checked her and the baby out. She assured them that the baby was fine.

They were all relieved to hear that Olivia and the baby were going to be okay. Once she was set up in her room he had everyone go and visit her first. He was going to spend the night with her. He asked Huck & Abby to take care of the kids for the night.

Before he went to her room he spent a few more minutes with the kids. He reassured them that mom would be okay. He would call the school and let them know they wouldn't be back for the rest of the week and to email their assignments. Huck would make sure they got here safely tomorrow.

Once the kids left he made his way down to his wife's room. Lauren had come with a bag for him and Olivia. When he walked in the room she was sleep. He looked at her. She looked so small in the bed. Looking at the fetal monitor made it real that they actually had a child on the way. For the first time since he found out she was rushed to the hospital he smiled.

Fitz kissed her lips gently and then he kissed Olivia's stomach and said, _"I am proud of you for hanging in there with mommy. Daddy is here now and he wants you to rest. We didn't know you were in there, but now that we do we will protect you with everything we have. Your sister and brother are scared, but I told them that you are brave like your mommy. Your aunts and uncles are excited that you are on the way. Now that the excitement is over you can relax and enjoy your time in their growing. When it is time you will meet daddy and we will give you the world."_

He kissed her stomach one more time and then her forehead. Lauren was great. She packed him sweats, jeans, and t-shirts. She knew he didn't care about being President at the moment. He went in to shower the day away.

When he closed the door Olivia opened up her eyes. The tears fell that she had been holding in as she listened to her husband talk to their baby.

She dreamed what that moment would be like when they found out they conceived. She never expected to find out right before going in for surgery. All of a sudden her dream had become her worst nightmare. She always screwed things up in her personal life. As she listened to her husband he was so happy. She was happy they had a baby on the way, but she was furious with herself. She knew that Fitz was too. That is why he wanted to wait till everyone was gone. She wasn't going to run from it. She deserved his hate.

Fitz came out the bathroom and noticed Olivia was awake. She was in her own head so she never saw him open up the door. As he watched her he knew what was going on. He had to nip this in the bud right now.

Fitz walked over to her. He grabbed a wash cloth and put it in warm water. He walked over to her and gently cleaned her face like she was a baby. When he was done he placed kisses all over her face. When she looked him in the eye he finally spoke.

Fitz said, _"You don't get to beat yourself up. This has been one of the hardest days of my life, and one of the hardest days for our kids. We all thought it was cramps, a stomach bug, bloating, whatever. You thought of those kids which any good and decent person would do. It is what a mom would do. I'm not mad. I never was. I never will be. You are my wife. You are carrying our baby. Like I told the doctor I just need you back. The only thing I am mad at is that you didn't get the storybook story to tell people when you found out you were expecting your first child. Now that I see you and know that you and baby are okay that is all that matter to me baby. Now it is about getting you better. The baby is okay. We are more than okay. Your other babies are worried sick about you, but thrilled about the one in the oven. This is a happy time for us."_

Olivia nodded. When Fitz got up and held her she just cried. She was scared. When she found out about the baby she wanted it so bad, and she was scared of losing the baby. She was also in so much pain at the moment that it was overwhelming to even think about. Now that she was in her husband's arms she felt safe again. That love that he always has for her is there. They were going to be okay.

Olivia composed herself, _"Thank you for everything. I was watching the press conference earlier. It made me realize how lucky I am. I'm sorry that I scared you and the kids. I watch the three of you and I realize how much I am loved. I know that it was hard for you to balance being President, husband, and father, but you did well. I want you to know that I want this baby. If I even thought for a moment I was pregnant I would have said something. I have had my cycles although they were lighter and didn't last as long I still had them. Up until this week I had no real sickness. I was tired, but we have been going non-stop lately."_

Fitz nodded, _"I know baby. Dr. Jones told me it is common for the symptoms to be confused. I don't care. At the end of the day my wife is going to be okay. We have a baby on the way who is okay."_

The nurse came in and checked on Olivia and the baby. She put some medicine in Olivia's IV and in no time Olivia was out.

Due to the medicine Olivia slept through the night and most of the morning. When she woke up the kids were there. She could tell they were still scared.

Olivia smiled,_ "Why the sad faces?"_

When they looked at her they smiled. They could tell that she was going to be okay. Both of them came over. She held her arms out. As she held them they both began to cry, and hearing them cry made her cry. Fitz had been outside talking to the doctor when he heard them. They walked in and it threw them both. Dr. Jones was aware of their story. He was after all the President so she kept up with the news. She knew the kids had been through a lot, and the current First Lady had been their rock. She knew the last 24 hours had scared them. Teenagers like to pretend nothing shakes them, but she knows from experience that it is all an act.

They walked over to the bed. Fitz held Karen, and Dr. Jones grabbed Jerry's other hand while Olivia kept the other.

Dr. Jones spoke in a calm and even voice so the kids understood her and calmed their fears, _"I know that yesterday was scary for everyone. I know enough to know that your mom means everything to you guys. Which is why I promise you that we took good care of her. She is in some post-operative pain but other than that her and baby are fine. To prove it to you we are going to do an ultrasound so you can see your brother or sister for the first time."_

It was clear that everyone was excited to see the baby. The tech came in and set the machine up. Dr. Jones decided to do the ultrasound herself since she had built rapport with the family. It took no time for her to show them the baby who was actually now ten weeks along instead of nine. Fitz & Olivia were in tears and the kids were happy that their mom and sibling were fine.

Dr. Jones was on the money that this brought calm to their family. She printed off pictures for them to have. They helped Olivia get up and move around. Afterwards they ate lunch and watched TV. Olivia fell asleep. When she woke up her team was in the room with her.

Olivia smiled at them. It was good to see them without being so doped up.

Abby smiled,_ "I had my niece and nephew take their dad out to get some real air in his lungs. He hasn't left this floor since you were brought in."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thank you. I know that you have all been there for them since this happened. Thank you for taking care of them for me. I am sorry that I scared you all."_

Huck stopped her, _"Yes we were scared, but the only thing that mattered to us was that you were okay. Besides if we had any doubts about your husband they were all gone when he found out you were sick. He dropped everything for you. Abby gently talked him into the press conference. I have to say I am impressed that he spoke without having anything prepared. He is the real deal Liv. That man loves you with everything he has."_

Olivia blushed, _"I love him with everything that I have too. I have for a while, but I was scared that it would change. I realize that it did change, but for the better. When he was able to fully love me with no Mellie and no Jake for the first time I understood how much he loved me. I also knew how much I loved him, and wanted a life with him. Now we are having our first child together. It is everything to me. Having you all with me makes it better. I use to fear I would have to choose between him and you guys. That you would never get why I risked so much for him."_

Quinn said_, "Liv we just want you to be happy. You deserve to cherished and loved. Once we were able to see that it wasn't an affair. That you were more than his mistress then we were all good."_

Harrison added, _"He is a good man. To me that was all that mattered, but I have to admit that it nice for someone other than you to respect who we are. He is a powerful man and not just because he is President. It is nice to know that when he looks at me. He doesn't see a misfit. I can't wait to see what a genius this baby is going to be."_

Abby laughed, _"I was thinking the same thing, and for once I kept my mouth shut. I love being a Gladiator, but when you work at the White House you must have a filter so I have learned to hold it in more, but like Harrison said with Fitz it's great to have someone else respect you. I like that he defers to me and trust me like you do. I am just happy that you are happy. For so long you have just been living. Now you are embracing life. It is all I ever wanted since you save me."_

They did know that Fitz was back in the room listening to them. It was heart-warming that his wife had such support, and the nice things they said about him felt good.

Fitz said, _"I am glad that all of you are here. I would have it no other way. I remember when Huck was the homeless guy, Harrison had on an ankle monitor, Abby was the baker, and Quinn was not even in the picture. I found it fascinating that Olivia had her own gang and she was the leader."_

They all laughed. They never thought of it like that.

Fitz said, _"I learned a long time ago that people are not what they seem. My father was my first example that people are not always what they seem. Livvie just saw me for who I was. When I was wrong she would call me out on it, but if I was right she would encourage me. For so long I forgot that I graduated at the top of my class from Harvard. I was a Navy Seal. I lost my way so really I was part of the gang too. There was nothing to judge. At the end of the day we mesh and make one big happy family. It's not biological but that doesn't matter. You treat me better than my family ever did other than my mother."_

They all agreed with Fitz. They laughed and talked about everything and nothing. They were all picking on the couple that they were going to have a genius on their hands.

Olivia was released after three days. They cancelled her appearances for the rest of November. Olivia was dealing with morning sickness and some fatigue along with post op.

The public was very supportive of the couple. They had received well wishes around the world. Fitz pardon the turkey with the kids by his side. They enjoyed a quiet Thanksgiving at their private home. Everyone cooked and made Olivia relax. She was able to keep dinner down.

December was again busy for everyone. Olivia stayed close to the White House and limited her travels. She & her staff switched some appearances around where they came to the White House verses her going out.

The family enjoyed the Christmas tree lighting. Celebrations were planned for the Christmas holiday, and Hanukkah. Olivia was planning for their first State Dinner that was set for the end of January.

Olivia and the kids visited a couple of children's hospitals and read to the kids and brought them all gifts. Olivia paid out of their personal accounts for each hospital to have a Christmas party. They also went to a couple of homeless shelters and fed the homeless. Fitz came along with them to the shelters. Fitz loved this. He didn't do this enough when he was with Mellie, and when he did it wasn't as personable as it was doing it with Olivia. The family was affected by the visits to the shelters. The kids asked if they could do more. The couple made an anonymous donation to each of the three shelters that they visited, and they sent each shelters enough to give each person a $250.00 Wal-Mart gift card. Huck made sure it could not be traced back to them. They didn't want the attention for doing something right.

Fitz called Abby, Lauren, Quinn, and the kids into his office two weeks before Christmas asking for their help. He told them what he needed. They looked at him in shock at this request. Once they composed themselves they agreed to get it done.

It was their last week in the White House before they started their vacation until the New Year. Olivia was laying on the bed. When Fitz walked in he smiled. She was close to four months pregnant.

Once he saw the bump the first time it was everything. He spent time with the baby every night. He would rub coco butter on her stomach.

Fitz kissed his wife and went and took a quick shower before joining his wife in the bed.

Fitz said, _"You look tired baby. What's wrong?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I am kind of tired. I want some chips with hot sauce but I am too lazy to get up. Then I looked in the mirror, and realized I am fat so I don't need to eat any chips."_

Fitz shook his head, _"Baby you are not fat. As a matter of fact at your last appointment Dr. Brown told you that are actually slightly underweight. As far as the chips I'll get them, but remember salt makes your feet swell so you may want to watch that but whatever you and the baby want I will get because you are still my beautiful wife so I don't care if your feet swell."_

Olivia laughed, _"No you are right. I shouldn't do the chips, but can you get me some peanut butter and apple slices. The baby and I are hungry."_

Fitz jumped up, _"No problem. Anything else."_

Olivia shook her head. When he left out the room she could only smile. He always said that when she was pregnant that he would take care of her, and for the most part he did. Every now and then he would send Tom or Hal out or ask them to get what she wanted, but it was only when he absolutely could not do it.

She had been on an emotional roller coaster for the last couple of weeks. Pregnant hormones was a bitch. The brunt of her anger was taken out on him, and he never said a word. There had been times when she was upset with one of the kids, or her staff, or an agent. If he was around he took her lashing out which made her feel so bad when she thought about it. At the end of the day none of them had really done anything. Her emotions were just all over the place. He never let her apologize. He would always say that not only was she pregnant, but she was the pregnant First Lady.

She also knew that she missed being intimate with him, but physically she had not been able to do it. She was recovering from surgery and there schedules left no time for them to make love. Fitz would take care of her, and when he took care of her sometimes she had to remember that it was his tongue that fucked her and not his dick. That is how good it was. He wouldn't allow her to return the favor. He wasn't comfortable with her having to bend over, down, or anything to satisfy him.

She knew he was frustrated, but he never let her feel it. She knew he had to do something in his office and the bathroom to hold him over. Over the holidays he would make it up to him.

Fitz came back in the room with everything Olivia asked for and more. He knew that she was finally just getting her appetite back so he made her a sandwich.

Olivia didn't realize she was hungry until she seen the sandwich. He also placed a small side of chips on the plate with a pack of hot sauce. Olivia enjoyed it all. The peanut butter and apples were her desert.

Olivia kissed her husband, _"You are the best. You treatment like a queen."_

Fitz seriously said, _"I am supposed to treat you that way. It will never change. I know this has been a lot for you, and I don't want you to be stressed."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thanks babe. Have we finalized going home for Christmas?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes I have it taken care of, but next Friday I have a surprise for you guys so we will head there first."_

Olivia agreed. Fitz pulled her to him. He put the coco butter on her stomach and talked to the baby and they went to sleep.

Their last week in the White House the family took the time to thank their staffs for their hard work and dedication.

The staff was surprised that the couple had used the same planner that helped Olivia with Jerry's party to plan a party for them. They thought it was stupid to ask the staff to prepare for their own party. They set up a large tent and the entire staff from their COS to the cleaning crew were treated to a night of fun. They gave every employee a $1000.00 gift card to Wal-Mart. Olivia had Lauren & Melissa give her a list of all of the employees that had children. For each child they gave the employee an additional $500.00 gift card to Toys R Us.

While it sounded tacky as they gave them the envelopes they had them to sign a non-disclosure form. They didn't want to discuss taking care of their employees to the media. It was their money and their business. Although they knew that the staff may want them to get credit they didn't give to get points they gave because they could and they should.

As the staff opened up the envelopes that Olivia helped their teams put names on so it was personal. The couple also wrote a personal message of thanks that was inside the card.

Olivia could tell that they had made some families Christmas a lot better. That is what Olivia wanted. She wasn't sure how Fitz would take it when she asked, but he was all for it. He and the kids helped get everything together.

The First Family was very down to earth. They didn't demand respect. It was given because they respected their staff. They may not know them all by name, but they tried. Anyone who they dealt with on a regular basis they knew.

The week before Christmas the First Family began their vacation. Pictures were taken of them as they boarded Air Force One.

Everyone couldn't get enough of the pregnant First Lady who was still fashionable with her very round bump.

Olivia was tired which worked in Fitz's favor. She didn't ask any question she just wanted to sleep. Fitz went and made sure she was comfortable before coming back out.

The kids confirmed that the house was set. They had come with their Aunt Abby two days ago and everything was set. They went and got the house stocked with food and drinks. He asked about the room. Karen gave him the key. She confirmed that the designer said it was finished.

That was the one thing the kids were not aware of which was what was behind that door. They would all know soon.

They were set to land soon. Before he could get up Olivia sat down beside him. The nap had done wonders for her.

She talked with them for a few minutes. When they landed their luggage was transferred to the car. Olivia was confused why there was so much. She had packed a small luggage, but she noticed that her whole set was being put in the car. What was even stranger is that the kids seemed to be on the same page as their dad.

When they got in the car Olivia looked at all three of them. They smiled at her. The only thing that she could do was laugh.

Olivia asked,_ "I am the only one that doesn't know what is going on right?"_

They all nodded. Normally she would have forced it out of them, but it didn't seem important. She was with her family. They were about to celebrate Christmas together. She wanted to enjoy it.

Fitz was shocked. He was prepared to answer her questions, but she just relaxed and let it go. It really made Fitz happy. It meant that she trusted him, and that she was letting some control go. However he did need to go ahead and explain where they were headed.

Fitz turned to Olivia. He was a little nervous now but it was now or never.

Fitz began, _"Livvie, we had a dream since we were on the campaign. One day when we were done with the politics, and the scandals, and the grind of D.C. we would settle down in Vermont. I would become Mayor and you would make jam. When we were in Greece you shared with me that you still wanted that dream. I don't think I can be Mayor, but you can still make jam."_

Olivia had tears in her eyes,_ "We are in Vermont. We are spending the holidays in Vermont this year."_

The staff had the gate opened for them. They pulled up the drive way.

Fitz nodded,_ "Yes Livvie we are spending the holidays in Vermont, but not at a resort or a hotel. When we broke up you called me one night talking about our dream. Even though I had no idea if it would ever come to fruition I decided to make our dream a reality with the hope we would see it one day. So when we open the door you are about to see your home Livvie. I had a house build for us in Vermont. Abby, Lauren, Quinn, and the kids have helped me get the house ready with the staff I hired here. The kids came down and got the house stocked. They made sure the Christmas tree was put up as well as the decorations. I had our gifts brought down."_

Olivia was overwhelmed hearing him tell her that he made their dream a reality without ever knowing what the end result would be for them.

Fitz continued and looked at the kids, _"The key you gave me is to the nursery. Your mom allowed me to find out the sex of the baby. I had a designer come down and do the nursery for this house. I thought we could all work on the one for the White House, and your mom can do the one for the house in D.C. She also allowed me to name the baby so I have come up with a name that I hope you guys will like. So are we ready?"_

Fitz looked at Olivia. She had composed herself, but she was holding onto him really tight. It was like she didn't believe it was real, but it was.

Tom opened up the door and they stepped out. The kids knew she would be overwhelmed because they were. The house was amazing, but it was really more about the whole property that made it such a great home.

The house sat on 28 acres. The house itself was over eleven thousand square feet. There was seven bedroom and eight baths. The fireplace on the main floor was designed specifically with Olivia in mind. The kitchen had stone tops. They had a screen in porch with a fire-place. The spiral case made Olivia feel like she was in a romance novel. On the second level was the library that he had also made Olivia's office. So one wall had all of her favorite books and classics that she told him she always wanted to have in her library. The room reminded her a lot of her office at OPA. His office was down the hall. The master suite was on this floor. It was behind french doors that passed for the moment.

There was another staircase that took them to the lower level where there was an entertainment room, spa, and gym. The gym area had a sauna, steam shower, and jetted tub. The property included a two bedroom apartment for Tom & Hal. They had already decided they were staying with them when they left office.

Outside he showed her the stone terraces, her pool, tennis courts, a hot tub, and two ponds. Fitz told her that he was going to have the pool enclosed so she could swim year round.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"I made sure to include everything you wanted in the home. All of the fireplaces, the library, a big property for us to live and enjoy. Do you like it Livvie?"_

Olivia looked at her husband. She realized that he was nervous. He was really scared that she may not like what he done.

Olivia grabbed his hand,_ "I always say one day you won't be able to top yourself, but then I remember who you are. No one has done anything like this for me ever. It is everything and more. Once again the real thing is so much better than the dream. The fact that our first Christmas as a family is at our dream home is beyond special. Next year we can come back with our baby for their first Christmas. I love it. More than that I love you."_

Fitz smiled, _"Anything for my queen, but before we head to our room I want you to know the sex of the baby that is coming next Christmas."_

Olivia was excited. She expected a nice traditional blue or pink room that looked lavish for their child. They found the kids in their rooms which Olivia told them both that she thought was them.

When Fitz opened the door all three of them were shocked. First of all because the room was neither blue or pink so it didn't tell them the sex of the baby.

Olivia felt like she had walked into an oasis. There was a mural on the wall of the ocean with palm trees. In front of the mural was a Chelsea Sleigh Crib in Antique Silver. The whole room had antique furnishing which she loved. He had a recliner in one corner, and a regency glider in another corner. Olivia loved it all. As she sat in the recliner she imagined feeding their baby looking at the ocean. Her body was relaxed thinking about it. She knew that would soothe the baby.

Fitz said,_ "We don't do normal. Normal has never been us. I couldn't see you wanting a traditional nursery. I figured if we were going to go with the blue theme it would be at the White House. I wanted a room that fit our personalities."_

Fitz went over to the nursery shelf that had been covered and took off the sheet. Olivia gasped. She walked over to the shelf and just stared. The kids came over and smiled.

The shelf contained copies of all of her sonograms pictures so far. He had them put in antique frames. In the middle on each shelf was the name Fitz has picked for their baby, and she loved it.

She turned and looked at them. They could tell that she loved the name. Honestly they did too. They had to admit that their dad had done a great job on the room and the name.

Olivia was looking at her belly in the mirror. She was rubbing her belly. She grabbed Fitz's hands. Their fingers entwined Olivia said, "_I can't wait to meet you Ayden Thomas Grant"_

For the first time she felt the baby kick. Olivia was sobbing. The kids came over and whenever they said his name he would kick. Clearly in love with the name that his daddy had chosen. It was an emotional moment. When Hal heard them he came to the room and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to record it for them.

They could tell that this had tired Olivia so he moved her to the recliner. The kids sat on the floor with their heads in her lap.

Tom was now watching and took some pictures. The moment had caught Fitz off guard to see his teenager children bonding with their mom and brother.

Fitz had to leave the room for a moment go get himself in check. He had waited for moments like this for so long that it was hard to believe that it was happening. He always dreamed of days like today where everyone was happy. Actually seeing it was overwhelming.

Olivia noticed that Fitz had stepped out the room. Olivia told the kids to head to their rooms and shower and change. Give them an hour and they would decide if they wanted to cook or order dinner.

On the way out Olivia noticed on the dresser was a colorful alphabet quilt. It had the baby's name on it. Ayden Thomas. Every time she heard it she loved the name more and more.

Olivia opened up the French doors and walked into a haven. The master bedroom was exactly what she told Fitz would be her dream room. It had a Mediterranean feel. They was a skylight above their raised bed. She smiled because it was a California King sleep number bed. She loved the Italian furniture. She told Fitz that when she was in boarding school she went to Italy one time and loved their beds. She always wanted to go back one day and really enjoy the country.

She turned and noticed the fireplace. When they were at Camp David she told Fitz after they made love in front of the fire-place that she wanted one in their room so when they had kids they could still make love in front of the fireplace. She smiled.

There was two walk-in closets. When she walked in hers she laughed. It was a mini room. There was furniture in the closet. It was sections for everything, and to her surprise it was filled with many things already filled the closets.

The bathroom was modern. It was massive. Olivia told him that she loved the couple of times they got ready together in the morning. This bathroom had more than enough room for them. There was a jet tub, walk-in shower with a bench, double sinks, the toilet was actually closed in inside the bathroom to allow them privacy if they wanted while the other was in the bathroom. She loved the blue, white, and gray colors.

Olivia walked out and finally noticed her husband sitting on their private balcony. Olivia noticed he was in deep thought. She knew that this moment was big for him. She felt like this project was years in the makings. This was their dream that he wasn't even sure if it would ever become real. He loved her enough to not give up on them. To have her here to see it was everything. Even he had not anticipated a child being in the picture so soon so she knew that seeing them in the nursery was surreal. Feeling Ayden kick and being in a home that was built with them in mind brought everything full circle.

Olivia opened up the door and stepped outside. Fitz looked at her and noticed how refreshed she looked. There wasn't a hint of sadness or pain. For so many years when he looked at her he saw pain. He always prayed that one day he could take it away, and to see it gone was unreal.

Olivia caressed his face,_ "Women dream of a man like you. That prince charming that comes in and saves the day. That man who loves them with everything that he has, and doesn't have. When all hope is gone he still holds on, and sometimes he is not even sure why or how he is holding on. That man is you. I never had the courage to fight as hard and as long as you have. I look at this home, and I am beyond amazed at it. I look at rooms, furniture, and colors and remember all these small conversations we use to have. To see it for real is beyond amazing. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for loving me enough to fight. I can't wait to enjoy our life, our family, our future, our everything. You don't have to fight anymore baby. We won. You won the war. Relax baby you did good. The nursery was everything. The name is a hit. Thank you for making sure to include Thomas after his daddy. From now on we need to stop and smell the roses more. We work too hard not to enjoy life. Being here makes me realize that. Our careers are important, but they are not everything. Our marriage, our children, and our family are most important. We can't forget that."_

Fitz held his wife, _"You are right Livvie. Feeling Ayden and seeing the kids sitting with you and knowing that they are happy is everything. I don't want to think about the country until it is time to go back to D.C. all I want to concentrate on is our family. Explore the house. I want you to put your stamp on it. I just want to live."_

Olivia kissed her with all that she had and smiled, _"Ditto"_

**A/N-So Vermont is real. They are having a boy who Fitz named. So I will be updating all of my stories, but a couple of these will be finishing up soon. My birthday is Tuesday so for my birthday I am giving you guys a gift. A new story. It is an AU story that only uses the Scandal characters. A whole new story line. It is something that I have been sitting on for a while. I am not sure what you guys will think, but on Tuesday it will be out there to give your opinion good or bad.**


End file.
